Run For the Highschool
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: The OP crew are in a common Japanese high school. Luffy is a girl who has to hide that she one. She and the crew are 'pirates'. Pairings: ZoLu, SaNa, FraRo, and maybe others.
1. Run to the Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Run to the sanctuary

"Get back here you damn brats!" The sound of a very angry teacher rang through the halls of Raftel High School. The pounding of feet did as well carried with shrill laughter of enjoyment and hysteria. The two men who were walking to the classroom on the third floor stopped as the pounding of feet came closer.

"You guys go on, I'm gonna take the scenic route!"

"Right!"

They looked at the end of the hall and saw three teens run towards them. A green haired and a curly black haired boy ran right past them and turned at the end of the hall in the opposite direction they had planned on going. The third had short messy black hair. He went to a window and opened it.

Before the two men could react, the young boy jumped out the window. The shorter ran to the open window and looked town. He couldn't see the boy anywhere. He then heard a light tap of shoes on concrete and looked up to the boy climbing up the side of the building like a monkey.

"What the hell?" the man said before looking at his partner. The larger man shrugged and continued to walk in the direction they intended to go to. The sound of a man panting stopped them again. The bigger man seemed to beginning to become pissed with the interruptions.

*pant* "You must be the two who have been looking for one of our students." The man black hair that was shaped like a roosters head. He was somewhat chubby and was clearly not meant for running.

"Yeah, um, are you okay?" the shorter of the two asked. The chubby man nodded and looked at them. The shorter had tanned skin and sand colored hair that resembled a pineapple. The other was a much larger man with a frown and black hair that was in bobs on his head.

"Have you seen a few teens? There should be six of them." The man asked.

"We saw three. Two ran down the hall and a third climbed the side of the school. That sounds really fake." The tanned man said whose name was Marco. The bigger, Jozu, nodded in agreement.

"Those kids will be the death of me." The fat man said looking at the open window.

"Why were they running?" Marco asked instantly curious and not wanting to get to what he had originally come to the school to do. Jozu glared at him and Marco shrugged carelessly.

"Every day about ten minutes before study hall for them officially starts; they run out of the classrooms and head straight for the roof. Nobody is even sure how they get there. The door is locked so the only way should be to climb up the side of the school." The man who had said he was the vice principal declared.

"Well one did." Jozu said reaching over and pulling the window shut. A threat of storms was on its way.

"Yes, but he is the only one who can. Sure some of the others have the ability, but it takes them twice as long. So we wonder how the others get there." The vice-principal said.

"They go up to the roof and skip study hall. Are they delinquents or something?" Marco asked as rain began to come down.

"Oh no, they are actually all top students in at least one subject. They always come back in time for their next period and where did he go?" the man said noticing that Jozu was gone.

"Ah, he went to do what we originally came here to do." Marco said looking out at the storming sky, "Those kids are gonna get soaked if they are up there."

As soon as Marco said that, a crowd of students filled the hall heading towards their next class. "No," the vice-principal said over the crowd as they stood by the window, "They will come back to class completely dry. It scares some of the students. They think that those kids are working with the demons and they declared 'pirates' of the school. There is even a rumor that a few of our teachers work with them."

Jozu came back in time to here the last part of the conversations. "It seems that he is part of the group that went up to the roof." The man said and Marco sighed.

"I don't feel like getting wet so let's come back tomorrow. Good-bye old-man." Marco said heading towards the stairs. He smiled, _Pirates huh? Sounds interesting._

The vice-principal stood where he was and watched as the two gentlemen walked away. He was told by the head that a couple of men would come to talk to one of their students; he hadn't expected them to be so intimidating though. The man quickly to the staff bathroom. The brats on the roof were on for it if they pissed off those men.

**7 meanwhile 7**

"Ne, Luffy?" a black haired girl looked up from her bento she was eating and looked at the orange haired girl who had called her name. The roof of the school was where they hung out. They couldn't come during lunch because they would never have enough time to talk. They six friends all had study hall together and had claimed the roof their place. Mainly because they were the only people who could get up onto it.

"Yeah Nami? The girl asked the other teen.

"When are you going to start wearing the girls' uniform, or even girls' clothes?" the teen asked flattening out the blue pleated mini-skirt that was part of the schools' 'sailor girl' uniform. Luffy shook her head and went back to eating. They didn't know the details and they didn't care about them, but Luffy had no choice but to stay a boy in the school. She even had to give them a fake name. Luffy was her real first name, but Beckman was not her last. She had borrowed it from a friend of hers who said that it was no problem. She was living with him and his friends anyway.

The six teens went back to what they always did. Luffy was a first year that majored in sports academics. Semi-tan skin, large chocolate eyes, with a scar under the left and scruffy black hair. She wore the boys' uniform which consisted a white collared t-shirt and navy blue shorts. Even though the school called her Luffy Beckman, her real name was Monkey D. Luffy.

Luffy sat next to Zoro a third year. He had sharp black eyes and green hair. Everyone thought he was a demon due to his usual glare. He wore his uniform similar to Luffy except he wore pants and regular shoes unlike Luffy who wore sandals or sometimes nothing at all. It was secret that just the few of them knew that the two of them were going out. Neither was gay, but it would seem like it to the oblivious student body and most teachers. Like Luffy, Zoro was in the sports academics.

Usopp and dark-tanned boy with curly black hair who majored in art was talking to a small reindeer boy with brown fur, a pink top hat and a blue nose. The reindeer was a first year the same with Luffy and was clinging onto every word that Usopp said. Usopp majored in art and Chopper in mdicine

A heavy gust sent the straw hat that was on Luffy's head towards Nami and Sanji. The blonde cooking major easily caught it and flung it back towards the girl. Luffy thanked him and went back to talking with Zoro. Sanji was in the same grade as Zoro though the two didn't get along much. His left eye was never seen and had the habit of smoking which he did freely up here. None of them cared, they were used to it due to where and who they lived with.

Nami was a second year and was a geography major though she was smart in other subjects as well. She would always tutor you, for a price. She was one of the 'official girls' of the group.

There were three others but they couldn't come up to the little sanctuary on the roof the teens had created. They were teachers and had classes to attend to. The first was Robin, a history teacher with shoulder length black hair. The others were a musician skeleton with a giant afro named Brook and a cyborg shop teacher called Franky.

"The bell is about to ring." Sanji said helping his girl up. Nami thanked him and began to walk towards the middle of the roof.

"Come on Luffy, you'll get wet if you go your usual way." Nami said as they gathered up their trash. Luffy booed but followed the five teens. Her boyfriend hugged to try and cheer her up. With Luffy, it worked. She hugged Zoro right back.

**7 elsewhere 7**

Marco walked towards the black car that they had parked out the front of the school. (The school is like your basic six floored Japanese high school with a flat roof surrounded by a ten foot tall fence.) The man protested about the rain and Jozu sighed. It couldn't be helped that Marco couldn't stand being wet.

A vehicle caught the shorter ones eye. They rode in a black sports car that stood out in the place, but this one stood out even more. It was a red F150 with a six foot bed, two doors and two foot tires. The bed was covered with a black top so it wouldn't get wet and a pirate flag was on the tail. The symbol was that of a skull wearing a straw hat. The head piece had a ram and a sun/sunflower/lion figure head. Both doors had a black circle that was filled in dark brown with a red one that matched the rest of the truck. (This is my dream truck, when I get the money and stuff, I will have it. But maybe I'll get a four door with the six foot bed. Sorry I am a truck girl.)

The rest of the cars and vehicles were either used old one or obviously parent let borrow deals. This one seemed like it was meant for a student, one who had no problem declaring themselves as a 'pirate'.

Marco smiled, unless the owner was a total jackass, he might like the kid. It was rare to find someone who openly declared that they were a pirate nowadays. The marines were too tight assed about it. Marco got a better look at it as they drove away. Black leather seats and a stereo that hooked all the way to the bed of the truck.

"That thing cost a pretty penny." The man said looking straight ahead again. Jozu grunted as if to say he agreed. There was no way an average high-schooler could afford that and keep their rep as a 'pirate'.

The two of them drove down to the shore warehouse. This was where they worked and lived. The rain had stopped when they got there and they walked in. A few people greeted them though most were busy working or talking. The two walked over to their boss.

Whitebeard was an old man but was not to be underestimated. He was one of the original 'pirates' to start up with. A younger man, probably one of the youngest of the bunch was sitting next to the old man. Even though he was only twenty, Ace had received a position as high as Marco and Jozu themselves. He was shirtless with black shorts and a read necklace. His orange cowboy hat rested on his wavy black hair covering his freckled face.

"Well, by rumor there is one there. We saw three of them and gained some info. And supposedly she is one of them." Marco said with the last part more directed to Ace then the boss.

"So, another group of gakis think that they can rise in the world of 'pirates', huh?" the old man said drinking grog from a barrel. Many men began a small laugh at the sound of their father's tone and sarcasm.

"We found a vehicle that was clearly demonstrating a 'pirate' group. Either that or they just like the symbol." Jozu said continuing the report. Not many people had the guts to start another 'pirate' group, especially close to Whitebeard territory.

"Go to the school and keep watch from somewhere but don't go into the school." Whitebeard said to his two commanders. They nodded and headed over to sit next to Ace. He was grinning at the news that _she_ was in the school. He looked at them and they knew what he wanted to ask.

"We think we saw her, but she looked more like a boy." Marco said accepting some booze from Jozu and his way of randomly having grog.

"So she did do what I told her to do." Ace said accepting one himself.

"Did you tell her to jump out a window?" Marco asked sarcastically.

"Only in case of an emergency." Ace said with a serious yet pleased grin. Jozu rolled his eyes and Marco face-palmed. "What?"


	2. On the Roof

Chapter 2: On the Roof

Marco sat on the roof of the school opposite of where the supposed band of 'pirates' were to be. They were positioned so that they could hear them, but the teen couldn't hear their watchers. Marco wasn't too worried about it but Thatch, who had come with him, said that he felt like a stalker. Marco had assured him that only one was a girl and that the other looked more like a boy than a girl. It didn't make the other blonde feel better.

"Found them." Marco said as he watched the one from the day before climb up the side of the building.

"He's pretty agile." Thatch said watching him closely.

"It's she, according to Ace, that's the girl we want. She can hide herself as a boy pretty easily." Marco said continuing to watch as the teen easily jumped over the fence, squarely landing on the cement ground of the roof. The fence itself was ten feet but a cement block gave the overall jump about twelve feet down.

"So, we are here to watch a monkey in human form?" Thatch corrected what he had said earlier.

"And her little crew of nakama." Marco said watching as five others came out of nowhere. Marco looked around the roof. There was a storage shed, but the teens had come from a different direction. One with a long nose walked over to it and pulled out a rather expensive looking stereo. He popped something on it and music began to blare.

"This school must be sound proof if the classes can't hear that." Thatch said liking the song that was chosen to be played. "Either that or they are used to it."

"I don't think the kids really care either way." Marco said watching as a blonde haired man passed out bentos to everyone. The one who had climbed the wall grabbed hers and went over to the fence. Clenching the red cloth in her teeth, she climbed to the top. A green-haired man followed her and they sat together.

The blond sat with the red-head while the one who had brought out the stereo and a reindeer began to chat. They could hear that the story was a load of bull, but still entertaining.

A softer song came on and the black-haired girl complained. "Oi, Usopp, change it to something else, we don't come up here to hear about romance, put on the good songs!" the girl said pointing a pair of chopsticks with octopus wieners in it at the long-nosed boy.

Marco noted that Usopp was the boy that originally started the music as he changed it from one song to the next until it began to play _Let's Start A Riot_. The girl on the fence instantly shot up and stood very easily on the thin metal bar. Marco noted that she had no shoes. The green-haired boy next to her caught her bento easily and made sure none spilled. The girl began to sing with the song perfectly:

Show me how to lie  
You're getting better all the time  
And turning all against the one  
Is an art that's hard to teach  
Another clever word  
Sets off an unsuspecting herd  
And as you step back into line  
A mob jumps to their feet

Now dance fucker dance  
Man he never had a chance  
And no one even knew  
It was really only you

And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid

With a thousand lies  
And a good disguise  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
Hit 'em right between the eyes  
When you walk away  
Nothing more to say  
See the lightning in your eyes  
See 'em running for their lives

The others began to sing along until the song ended. The one who started sat back down on the fence with ease and took her lunch back from the green-haired man. She smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips and went back to eating.

"Hello." Marco said staring at the two. "Maybe we should keep that from Ace."

"He would go berserk if he knew that she had a boyfriend." Thatch said in agreement.

"Oi, Luffy, why aren't you wearing shoes again?" the blond asked the black haired girl.

"I couldn't find them Sanji; you know how my house is. Shoes aren't allowed because it's a dojo and Makino hates it when I take them to my room. I came down this morning and they were gone. The guys are probably using them for target practice." Luffy told the blonde.

They noted down the name. For the rest of the hour, the two listened to normal high school gossip and saw a few kissing scenes. They got the names of each kid and pretty much guessed their major. They watched as the teens cleaned up and began to head down. Luffy kissed the one called Zoro good-bye and jumped down the side of the building gripping a window sill four stories down then, jumping in.

"She really is a monkey." Marco noted and Thatch chuckled.

"We were to ld to watch until they left and see what they did after school." Thatch said as they began to see students swarm into the hallways. The monkey girl long since disappeared.

**7 elsewhere 7**

Zoro walked towards his second to last class. He would get to see Luffy in the last class of the day. The school made all the classes that the kids majored in as the last period of the day. This made him happy because he had Luffy to himself for the last block. They were the only two in the sports major even though there were plenty of all-stars. This was mainly because they had decided to drop out after he and Luffy creamed them in a two on about thirty dodge-ball match.

The coach said that if they can't stay in the game for longer than ten minutes with the two of them, than they were out. Half were kicked out; the others said that staying in the class was suicide ready to happen. The two had laughed and enjoyed the rest of their days together. The coach was strict but since Luffy was boy, she had to go into the boys' locker room. She really didn't mind since she lived with fifty something guys and one girl. She was used to it.

The gym was the only place that Zoro needed no help getting to. He had found a person to follow for each class so he never got lost. People seemed to avoid him but that just made it easier to follow the unaware victim. Zoro wished that he could go with Luffy when she climbed the school wall and jumped down it, but he wasn't as fast as she was and his history class was on the opposite side of the school where Luffy jumps. They didn't question the girls' love of thrills and danger, they just went with it. It was Luffy for Pete's sake, questioning that teen and, okay, you don't question her and that's final.

Zoro entered the class and nodded towards the teacher. Robin smiled back and he took his position at the back of the class by the window. The view was of the front of the school. Zoro could see Luffy's truck perfectly. The wind blew their mark as 'pirates'. He smiled at it and then was brought to attention by the teacher standing above him.

"Tutoring?" Nico Robin asked in her sweet deep voice. Zoro shook his head. The other kids looked confused. They knew that Zoro wasn't one for tutoring since he actually did fairly well, especially when it came to certain eras.

Zoro went back to gazing at the vehicles. The question was whether or not they were going to be having a meeting up on the roof after school. That was where they went. The one sanctuary they had in this school. Teachers were usually against this sort of thing, but thanks to Luffy's little ability to persuade anyone, she had gotten three on her side.

Usually there was a meeting almost every day, but Luffy had said that she had to go home and since she was the leader, they had decided that there weren't going to be any meetings if she didn't come. When a member didn't come, they were briefed at the next. Usually Zoro would leave a slip on her desk with the time and everything, when he didn't she would ask a random question.

Most of the time their meetings would consist of what was new with them and whether there would be a riot, raid or street race coming up. The rest of the time they would play video games and listen to music. That was the way it went with the group. Never fight unless given reason to.

The class ended and Zoro waited for everyone to leave. He stood up and robin leaned against the wall.

"Does Luffy-san have something important to do?" Robin asked wondering if something was wrong.

Zoro shook his head, "She needs to claim her shoes and Shanks probably asked her to come home early for something. Probably something stupid that could get him trouble with Mihawk again." Robin nodded and Zoro walked off to his next class.

He walked into the boys' locker to find Luffy already partially dressed in her regular clothes. And Ace-Bandage bound her chest flat. She didn't need anything over it and her pants were undone. He went behind the girl and wrapped an arm around her waist. Luffy flinched and looked up at her man. She smiled and he gently kissed her on the lips.

"You are later than usual so you better get dressed." The girl said slipping down and getting out of his grip. It still amazed Zoro that she could do that.

"Hurry up you ladies!" their coaches voice boomed through the locker. Luffy finished putting her shirt on and walked out bare-foot. Zoro soon followed.

"How did he know?" Zoro asked the girl as they walked towards the exit. Luffy punched him in the shoulder and ran into the open gym. Luffy could run as fast as any guy and Zoro was always right behind her.

They both stopped in front of Mihawk. The man knew about Luffy's secret about being a girl but still allowed her into the boys' locker so it didn't cause confusion.

"Yo." Luffy said carelessly. Mihawk was Luffy's father, Shanks's guy, so he also knew about their little gang of 'pirates'. He had no problem with it but did question some of the not-quite-legal stuff.

"Is Shanks asking you to come home after school?" the gold-eyed man asked rather seriously. Luffy nodded because lying to this man was dangerous.

Mihawk sighed; he had to stay after for a conference and figured that something was wrong. "What did he do this time?"

"I am sworn to secrecy and the guys took my shoes again, so I need another pair." Luffy said smiling. This was normal talk between the two of them. Even though Luffy was their adopted son/daughter, they had a pretty good relationship.

"Ten mile run and no sea trip this weekend." Their coach said. Luffy had a shocked look on her face. The run wasn't the problem. Luffy loved the sea almost as much as she loved Zoro. And she had planned on bringing her crew with them.

"Okay, sheesh, always have to blackmail me don't you?" Luffy said. Mihawk nodded as an answer. "He broke the washing machine again and asked me to come and help him fix it since the guys can't." Luffy said quickly so that he didn't dump anything else on her.

Mihawk sighed and waved them off to do stretches as he went to his office and decided to call his husband. Luffy muttered that it wasn't her fault and began to stretch her legs.

Zoro chuckled and began to do arm stretches. Mihawk was the one who taught him swords-play and the arm stretches were the most important. Luffy was on the ground doing the splits and reaching to both feet at the same time. She leaned forward while still clinging to her feet and touched her chin to the floor.

"Is that your rubber ability or your own flexibility?" Zoro asked as Luffy stood up and reached her leg into a yoga style stretch behind her head.

"I'm not allowed to use my ability in school." The girl said sighing as she began to stretch her arms.

"Please don't mention that so easily, Roronoa." Mihawk said coming back into the gym. Zoro nodded an apology and went back to stretching.

"You don't have to go straight home anymore." Mihawk told his daughter. Luffy smiled and looked at Zoro. He smiled and Mihawk sighed. "Don't wreck the truck."

"Dear Father, I have never wrecked it, gotten away from the police in it, yes." Luffy said shocked that her father would even think that. Mihawk smiled and told them to do one on one sparring. Zoro grabbed his swords and Luffy began to pace herself.

**7 after school 7**

Luffy ran to her truck and jumped into the bed. "Who's driving?" she asked. They all looked at her and smiled.

"If we are going down the highway, you are the best choice." Nami said as she got into the back. Luffy got into the driver seat and Zoro got in next to her. The rest got into the bed.

"To bad Brook, Robin and Franky couldn't come." Usopp said sitting with his bag under him so it wouldn't fall.

"They said there was a conference that was mandatory." Chopper said keeping his bag on.

Sanji got in last after helping Nami up. He locked the bed door and knocked on the window. Luffy grinned and began to roll out of the school parking lot. She turned on the stereo and _I Will Not Bow _began to play. The teens drummed to the beat and some began to sing along.

Once Luffy was off of school property, Sanji lit a cigarette and Luffy sped up as they entered the highway. They were above eighty when the cops began to chase them. She had been chased many times before, during street races, after riots and raids, and whenever her and her crew decided to have some fun.

They couldn't find her by her license because it was confidential information. You gotta love connections. The worst she ever did was the street racing and she never crashed, that was just how awesome she was at driving.

They had the windows open and the four in the back were howling at the speed and they all ended up laughing when Usopp stood up and almost fell over backwards. Sanji and Nami had grabbed his belt while Chopper grabbed his ankles. Nami took a quick look at the cops behind her and noticed that they had a terrified look on their faces.

"Cops inner thought," she said over the music and wind, "These teens are one-hundred percent complete idiots!"

Luffy burst out into a hysterical laughter at this and sped up down the road. She changed the song and The Offspring began to play. They turned off on a certain road and the cops stayed behind them. Usopp looked carefully at the one at the front.

"Shit, Smokey is in the lead!" he said leaning over to tell Zoro. Zoro looked at Luffy and the girl smiled.

"Hold on! Luffy's gonna go fast!" the green-haired teen hollered back at the four in the bed. The nodded and sat on the bed instead of the sides. Luffy cranked into fourth gear and ran down a small city street. She quickly turned, barely making the red light and got into a neighborhood.

She slowed down to reasonable speeds and stopped in front of a small village style house. Usopp got out and waved good-bye. Luffy drove away after making sure that the cops hadn't seen where Usopp lived. She got back onto the main road and drove down to a restaurant. Nami and Sanji got out here. They didn't live together, but Nami always stayed after school with the blonde since her sister wouldn't be home for a while.

Luffy dropped Chopper off at a castle. It wasn't the only one in Raftel, but it was the only one that only had two people living in it and was the scariest hospital known to man. Dr. Kureha worked there. She was Chopper's adopted mother.

Luffy kept on driving until she reached a small dojo. The one she lived in was bigger, held more people and was a hell of a lot noisier. Zoro looked at her and grabbed her face. Luffy smiled and rested her head on his shoulders. She wasn't tired at all; Zoro's shoulders were just very comfortable places to lean against.

The green-haired teen kissed her on the head. Luffy looked up at him and continued to smile. Zoro lifted her chin up and kissed her carefully on the lips. Zoro was careful at first, but then got a little rougher. Luffy had her eyes closed and Zoro stared at her face with his black eyes. She could fool almost everybody that she was a boy, but there were times when, she was nothing less than a girl.

Zoro leaned out and Luffy pouted about the kiss being over. Zoro smiled and leaned in so that his mouth was right next to her ear. Luffy could feel Zoro's warm breath on her neck and she shivered at the feel. "How long, till you can finally be a girl?" the boy asked her and Luffy sighed. Zoro sat up and looked her straight in the eye.

"I don't know. Right now, there are only a few places that I can be a girl. It all depends." Luffy's dark chocolate eyes were filled with sorrow and Zoro decided not to press the matter. He got out of the truck and looked at Luffy one last time.

"Bring fireworks?" the girl lit up and smiled.

"Hell, ya!" she said as he closed the door. Luffy drove off down the road. Her house was on the other side of the neighborhood, walking distance from Zoro's.

She parked it in the garage her dad had made for it. Only he, her father, Luffy and Zoro had the keys. Ben was permitted to enter, but not allowed to touch.

She walked in and looked at the place where the shoes of the fifty-somethin' guys who lived went. Her sandals were not there. They all looked up at her and smiled. Luffy sighed and walked over to the living room where they all were.

"Where are my shoes?" she asked kinda playing with them. They all looked at each other and then at a pair of guys in the back. The two put down a pair of what used to be shoes. Luffy smiled and hit both guys in the faces with the shredded flip-flops. The guys began to laugh and Luffy started to climb the spiral staircase up to the fourth floor where her room was.

Her dad stopped her. Shanks looked at his daughter with hurt, betrayed eyes. Luffy looked at him feeling kinda guilty, because now he would get in trouble from Father.

"He blackmailed me Dad. It was either to tell him what you did or no ocean trip." Luffy said innocently and like she was the victim. Shanks lightly cursed under his breath knowing that that was all that was needed to get Luffy to say anything.

"Where to hide?" the red-haired man asked himself and Luffy smiled.

"You could always hide in the washing machine. He'd probably wouldn't think that you would hide in what you broke." Luffy said trying to be helpful.

The door open and Mihawk walked into his home. "Too late." Luffy said running upstairs so that she wasn't caught in the crossfire.

"H-hi." Shanks said to his lover before turning around and running back to the basement. Mihawk calmly followed him and smiled at Luffy who was watching from the stairs. Luffy giggled and went up to her room.

She had a decent sized room for the dojo. A queen sized bed and a flat screen TV that had a Wii hooked up to it. Multiple games, mostly fighting and racing filled a shelf including multiple movies. Her room seemed like it was meant to fit her disguise as a boy, but the movies and games were her own preferences. A stereo sat on a shelf that was also filled with random knick-knacks Shanks had brought back from his business trips.

The stereo hooked up to her i-pod and played the CD's that were on another shelf. Luffy sat on her bed and took her shirt off. The bondage she had to keep her chest flat was irritating, but had to be worn. She quickly took it off and put a bra on. Her chest wasn't small but it wasn't the size of Nami's or Robin's either. It was, however, big enough to need the binding.

Luffy grabbed a red vest style shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She put them on and hung up her uniform. She opened the door and walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. Ben was sitting at the table with a bottle of booze.

"School going any easier for you?" he asked the girl as she got a soda. The teen sat at the table next to him and smiled.

"Well, I ditch the last bit of math. Get to climb up and down the school. Can fight with Zoro in the last class and can get a way cops pretty easily, I'd say it is going very well." Luffy said with a small laugh. Ben smiled and shook his head. How the girl could come home alive everyday was a mystery.

"So, how's Dad and Father doing?" the girl asked looking down at the quiet basement. Ben looked at it to and sighed. As he did, a dark green haired woman entered the kitchen. She smiled at the two of them and went to the cupboard.

"Luffy-san, can you go get you r fathers?" Makino asked as she pulled out plates.

"Eeehhhh! Why me?" Luffy asked not wanting to get involved. Makino looked at her with a now look. Luffy sighed and got up. Ben chuckled softly as she walked to the basement door. She opened it and yelled down that it was dinner time.

"Go down and get them Luffy." Ben said enjoying this.

Luffy looked at him and frowned. "Fine, but you had better make sure I get a good sized share." The teen said before descending the stairs.

The basement consisted of a laundry room, a wreck room and a small equipment closet. Luffy stood outside the door to the laundry room. Sounds of crashing were coming from the inside. Luffy banged on the door.

"Dinner! If you don't come up I'm gonna eat your guys' shares!" she said. The sound stopped and Mihawk opened the door. He smiled at his daughter and Luffy smiled back.

"Well, I guess we had better get going. Those ruffians up there are probably already eating." He said closing the door.

"What about Dad?" Luffy asked looking at the door.

"He'll be up when he can move." Mihawk said walking upstairs.

Luffy bowed in front of the door as if it was the resting place for someone and went upstairs.

* * *

**Okay, second chapter uploaded.** **I have a quick question for those of you who are reading this. I completely suck at how to find things on my account. Do the reviews go to my inbox or is there some wierd place I have to go to? **

**Zoro: You are completely useless.  
****Saix: Shut up you swordsman.  
Sanji: Don't tell that to a lady... you are a girl right?  
Saix: I oughta hurt both of you.  
*Bang on both heads*  
Nami: It is very rude to tell that to a girl you assholes!  
Sanji: Oh Nami-swaan! 3 Your fist of love breaks my heart.  
Luffy: FIST OF LOVE!  
*Cowers in corner*  
****Usopp: I think we broke her.  
Saix: Well, till the next chapter ^^****  
**


	3. Dodgeball

Chapter 3: Dodgeball

Luffy looked at the person next to her. He had his food safely guarded. She looked down the table to find an unsuspecting victim. Lucky for her there always was one. With a quick flash, she had his steak in her mouth. He looked back and then looked at her. Luffy licked her lips and began to look for another meal.

"Luffy-san, stop stretching and stealing others food." Makino said seriously but still keeping an eye on her own food. Ben smiled. Luffy was about to say that it was their fault for not being aware but a look from her father made her shut up.

Luffy stood up and walked her plate towards the kitchen. She stopped at the door to the basement. She looked at her father and smiled with a plate full of food.

"AH, LUFFY!" they yelled as the girl ran down the stairs laughing. Mihawk shook his head and sighed. Luffy was so predictable but unpredictable at the same time. You knew she would steal your food, but not when or how. That was how the girl was.

Luffy jumped down the last two stairs and went up to the only door that was closed. She banged on it balancing the plate full of food and the booze in one hand.

"Ne, Dad? Can I come in?" she asked making sure nothing spilled. A small grunt came from the other side of the door. Luffy opened it and found her dad sitting on the floor looking at the washing machine that he finally got working again. Luffy set the plate of food and drink in front of him.

He looked at her as she sat down next to him. Luffy smiled. "The other guys can always get more." She said and Shanks laughed. Luffy rarely gave anyone food.

"You really need to get out of the habit of stealing food." He told her shaking his head with a proud but disappointed smile.

"It's a habit that is really hard to get rid of. At least I don't pick-pocket." Luffy said watching as he ate. Even though shanks only had one arm, he could still protect and eat his food at the same time unlike the guys upstairs.

She couldn't help but laugh when Shanks noticed that she was eyeing his food and he devoured it. He gave her a grin and they both began to laugh again.

"So, how much trouble did you get into today?" he asked eager to hear the troubles.

"Went pretty light today. We only broke about three or so driving violations. Out ran Smokey again, that was a blast. Usopp almost fell off the truck." Luffy said laughing as she remembered the face the Captain had when the long-nosed boy almost fell out of the vehicle that was going near one-hundred.

"Better not tell that to Yasopp." Shanks said knowing that the man would never the boy in a vehicle with Luffy again. The girl laughed even harder and out the window. The basement was connected to the backyard through a screen door and the small window here. Mihawk was usually the only one who used it, but Luffy had found a section of the roof that she loved.

"Follow me." She told her dad as she easily opened the window and climbed out.

"Luffy…!" Shanks said following the girl. When he was able to climb out, he found the girl standing under a tree that was surrounded by grape vein. "Luffy, someone will see you." The red-haired man said clearly concerned about his daughter being out without her disguise.

Luffy looked at him and gave him a come and get me grin. With great ease and skillful flexibility, Luffy climbed the massive bonsai. A thin bridge was made attached to the roof by the grape vein and a sturdy branch. Luffy stood on that and waited for the one armed swordsman to catch up. He stood at the base of the branch while Luffy was in the middle of it.

"Luffy, I'm serious, if you don't get back here you are gonna get caught." Shanks said pointing to the ground in front of him. Luffy stuck her tongue out and continued to walk to the roof. Shanks was about to say that he would cancel the beach trip for the next day but knew that that would only work with Mihawk. He would have to get the crazy teen himself since Mihawk wasn't too happy with him already.

Luffy waited on the edge of the roof. Her toes gripped the gutter by reflex. When her dad was on the roof she bolted towards a flat part on the top. Shanks followed her with less confidence in his ability to hold his grip on the slanted roof. When he got to the top, Luffy motioned the man to sit next her.

"Luffy, it's dangerous to stay up here." Shanks said sitting down and making sure no one was around.

"Don't worry, this place is almost invisible at night." Luffy said smiling and pointing to what was in front of them. Shanks eyes widened at the sight. A blood red sky and sunset hovered over the ocean. The spot had a view that usually was only seen in movies.

**7 in the house 7**

Mihawk walked down to the basement wondering what was taking the black haired girl so long. He opened the door to the laundry room and found the empty plate and tankard. He sighed and looked at the open window. Makino came down and took the dishes as Mihawk closed the window. Makino didn't ask, just left it to the parents to deal with the teen.

Mihawk opened the slider that led to his backyard. He couldn't hear anything, but knew that they were on the roof. He quickly climbed the tree and walked across the vein. The sun was almost sunk and the hawk-eyed man barely saw the two on the flat part of the dojo roof.

Shanks was continuing to stare at the sunset and Luffy was asleep with her head on his lap. Mihawk walked over and sat next to the two of them.

"You knew about this place, didn't you?" Shanks asked his lover as Luffy began wake up when she heard her dad speak.

"Ah, I caught Luffy sneaking up on to the roof and followed her. She showed me the ocean and sunset and that was it. Since she can get to the roof from any window and vice versa, I said it was fine." The man said as Luffy sat up and smiled at him.

"Okay Luffy, in the house." Shanks said now that he could stand up.

"Booooo!" Luffy said sticking her tongue out again. Shanks made a threatening step towards her and Luffy quickly jumped down. She slid down the side of the roof and through an open window.

Shanks sighed and Mihawk wrapped an arm around his lovers' waist.

"Why did we agree to take care of her again?" the red haired man asked looking at the other.

"Because you fell in love with her and completely denied going home without her." Mihawk said leading the swords man back towards the tree.

"Oh, that's right."

The rest of the house was quiet. Well quiet for the dojo. There were the cheers and arguments from the guys; Luffy's cursing meaning that she was playing the Wii. Shanks could hear the sound of racing meaning that the girl was racing on Mario Kart.

"Why did you agree to buy her that thing again?" Mihawk asked the man as they tried to prevent the guys from destroying their house anymore. Shanks smiled and Mihawk sighed. "Shall we join her?" he asked already knowing the answer. They had somehow gotten four Wii remotes for the thing.

The door was closed to Luffy's bedroom, but the sounds came through. They didn't even bother knocking. Luffy wouldn't be able to hear them anyway. She tried to tune out the drunken noises downstairs.

"Hey let us in on the race!" Shanks said over the music and game.

"Why do you have your stereo playing as well?" Mihawk said walking over and picking up to more remotes. Europa by Global was coming from her i-pod. It was on repeat. That was a habit of Luffy's. When she liked the song, she would listen to it over and over again.

"Fine, I'll turn off the sound of the Wii, but the music stays on." Luffy said turning the sound of the TV off. She started over with the race and they all picked their characters.

"Why do you always pick Toad?" Shanks asked the girl as she looked for her car. "I'd figure you would go for Peach or Daisy."

"Daisy is pathetic, Peach is annoying and Toad is a mushroom who is about to kick your guys' ass." Luffy said starting the race by leaving them in the dust. Mihawk was right behind her turning his wheel carefully while Shanks was just trying to keep up.

This lasted to Luffy literally fell asleep while racing. They're still trying to figure out how she won that race. The two men looked at their daughter and smiled. They turned off the TV and music before they left her to sleep.

**7 next morning 7**

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME UP?" Luffy screamed running down the stairs in her school uniform. The teen grabbed the plate of food Makino had ready and downed it.

"We did." Her father said casually reading the paper. He had no need to rush to school since he didn't pick anybody up on the way.

"Where's Dad and the guys?" Luffy asked just realizing that the house was particularly quiet.

"They had to go somewhere, they Shanks-san said that he might not be able to make it to the party." Makino said walking to the sink to get rid of the dishes.

"Eeehhh!" Luffy said obviously not happy about it.

"Aren't you late?" Mihawk said pointing to the clock that was on the stove. Luffy yelled and ran to the garage. The two heard the start of the truck speeding down the road. The two adults sighed at how forgetful the girl was.

"I wish you could do something about how rebellious she is." Makino said going back to washing dishes. Mihawk chuckled as he continued to read the paper.

"Not rebellion," he said correcting the dark haired woman.

"Eh?" Makino asked turning to the man with gold eyes.

"Just plain recklessness and youth." He said looking out the window and at the sun which was rising just above the houses.

**7 with Luffy 7**

"Mo, Luffy what took you so long." Nami asked irritated as she climbed into the back of the truck with the teen. Luffy had picked up Franky and Robin first and the two insisted on them driving. Luffy had allowed it trusting the cyborg with her ride. The next stop had been Nami's house.

"Sorry, nobody woke me up and I had to down breakfast. You ready for the trip?" the teen asked the girl. Nami lifted up her bag and smiled. She had everything packed. Including some fireworks that would be stored with Robin.

They next stopped in front of a dojo where Zoro was waiting. The teen jumped onto the back with Franky having to stop. "Show off." Sanji said as he sat next to his girlfriend. Sanji had been at Nami's waiting as well.

"Shut up Dart-brow." The green-haired man said taking his place next to Luffy on the edge of the truck.

"What was that Marimo!" Sanji asked head butting the swordsman. Zoro began to draw his sword when the truck jerked to a stop and Usopp, followed by Chopper and Brook got into the bag. All three were carrying bags that were full to the brim.

"How much fireworks did you guys bring?" Sanji asked looking at teens and the skeleton. Usopp opened his bag. Luffy leaned across Zoro's lap and her eyes shined at the explosives. Usopp and Chopper joined her and Nami looked at Zoro. His face was beginning to become red with embarrassment. Luffy looked up at her boyfriend and smiled a 'gotta good idea' smile.

Luffy sat up and faced the green haired teen. Zoro didn't expect this and flinched back. Usopp and Nami began to snicker while Sanji quietly rooted the embarrassed swordsman on. Brook began a slight laugh knowing what the girl was planning while Chopper became curious at what they were doing. Luffy leaned in closer the boy and Zoro began to mutter.

"Luffy, someone will see us." The swordsman whispered quiet enough so that only the girl could hear. Luffy smiled and leaned in closer knowing very well that she was messing with the man's mind.

The horned beeped and all of them in the back looked at Franky who was looking out the window at them. Robin had her 'hands' on the wheel and was driving. "Okay, I know how much you teens love each other, but not in the bed of the truck. Don't you have any dignity?" the cyborg asked going back to driving.

"It's my truck…" Luffy protested as she got off of Zoro's lap and sat next to him. Nami and Sanji laughed and Usopp looked at the still red Zoro. Luffy began to hum and Zoro sighed knowing that he had just lost.

The group entered the school parking lot and got out. Kids whispered as they saw the group. They became shocked as they saw the three teachers exit with them. The rumors of the teachers who were also part of the 'pirate' group were true!

Luffy walked to the building with all but the teachers following him. They entered the white school building and then split up. Zoro, Luffy and Usopp went to the right while Sanji, and Chopper headed for the stairs. Nami took the left. This was normal for the group and people stayed out of their way.

Robin, Franky and Brooke entered next and headed towards their designated classrooms. The teachers looked at them suspiciously before going back to talking. A teacher with pale pink hair and a scar on his right cheek walked up to two girls who were gossiping.

"Excuse me, young ladies." The man said to the teens. The two girls looked at the man. "My name is Fullbody, I'm a new teacher here, I would like to ask. I'm pretty sure I'm not wrong here, but tell me if I am, those kids that entered here just know, is it just me or did the school become quieter when they entered?" the man asked the girls.

The two looked around and ushered him to a corner. "Those six are in the group of 'pirates' that rule this school." One said while the other acted as a look-out. "There are rumors about teachers being involved and that was pretty much proven true. They are all strong and fearful. They also have connection which dismisses them from getting in trouble at school and with the law."

"Who are they?" Fullbody asked wondering why the girls were being so secretive about it.

"Okay, the reindeer is Tony Tony Chopper," the girl began after a pause, "He is the one that treats any wounds they might get in fight. Don't let him fool you because he's cute, when needed he can become a monster. The one he went with was Sanji, the blonde. Sanji seems nice, but he is really strong, a womanizer and will kick anyone who pisses him off."

The other girl switched places with the one Fullbody had been talking with. "The orange haired girl is Nami. To put it simply, she's a witch. Will steal and blackmail you out of money like a cat. She's tricky too. Then the one with the long-nose is Usopp. He is just a liar and is easily scared, but that can trick his enemy. He never misses when he shoots." The girl said in a hushed tone.

Fullbody looked around. Students and even teachers looked away from the girls. They weren't going to become their accomplices for them telling him this info. Fullbody looked down at the blonde as she continued.

"Sanji is in the top three for the strongest, but Zoro is stronger than him." The girl continued lowering her voice. "His name is Roronoa Zoro, a demon who's even allowed to carry swords in school. He keeps them in this pale red bag on his back, but when fighting, there in his haramaki at his waist. They say that he is possessed by a demon and nobody who he has fought has ever come back alive."

"Sounds to me as if he is one scary leader." The pink haired teacher said thinking about what he was to do with the kids.

"He's not the leader!" the other girl said interrupting the man's thoughts. Both girls forgot about keeping guard and stared at the new teacher. "Luffy is! His name is Luffy Beckman! He is the leader of the band of 'pirates'!" she continued.

"You shouldn't look down on the boy because he looks scrawny. There are rumors that Luffy can beat everyone in his group and still continue to fight. He doesn't use weapons either. The boy is a monkey always climbing up and down the building with ease. What makes him scary is that the rumors haven't been proven false or true about him. Nobody even really knows who he is." The other girl said with nods from the brunette.

"It is rude to start rumors about someone who you don't know."

The girls turned around scared and the teacher looked up shocked with the man that had showed up without his notice. The girls looked at the black haired man and gulped.

"We're sorry Mihawk-sensei!" they said in unison before rushing to their classes. Mihawk watched them go and then looked at the new teacher.

Fullbody looked at the man nervously. Not many people could sneak up on him and he had done it easily. (Sure Fullbody, keep telling yourself that.)

"You must be the new math teacher we were discussing at the conference. My name is Juracule Mihawk, the gym teacher here. I was told to show you to the classroom you were to be working at." Mihawk said wanting to go back to his office and sleep till he had to deal with Luffy and Zoro in the afternoon. Those two were enough of a headache as it was.

Fullbody nodded and walked behind the man who seemed to be in a foul mood. The pink haired man was an ex-marine and was not going to be intimidated by simple thing like a cranky gym teacher. "The girls were telling me about a band of 'pirates'. Is this true?" he asked as they climbed to the third floor.

"Most of what they said is somewhat true. However, they are not demon children. Just a bunch of kids who want to have fun and find freedom and a sanctuary in a world where people are killed and locked up." The gold eyed man said stopping in front of a classroom. "Good luck."

**7 on the roof 7**

Marco sat and watched as the teens in the building swarmed to different classrooms. Why that to keep an eye on a simple 'pirate' crew, he would never know. The old man had already heard about them and had an interest when Ace had said that his kid sister was the one in charge. When they had told Pops that they had lost the teens when they had gone speeding down the rode the man laughed saying that the brats had guts for sure.

Marco looked in the building again. They had already watched four crowds walk through the school. Another would appear in about twenty minutes. That was all he had learned from the way the school worked. Why he had to do it, only Pops knew.

**7 in Luffy's 4****th**** period 7**

Luffy stared out the window completely bored with math. He hated school and that was obvious to all his peers. The new math teacher was a tight ass who never seemed to take his eyes off the black haired boy. Luffy felt uncomfortable with this and wanted to run but he still had to wait ten more minutes before that could happen. The rest of the class was well aware of this run that he did every day.

The teacher looked at Luffy again and smiled openly. The kid didn't look like much. Mihawk had said that what the girls had told him was only somewhat true meaning the kid being strong had to be false. There was no way that a scrawny brat who couldn't even do simple math problems be a demon.

The kid had stared out the window and stared at the clock the whole forty five minutes they were there. He never even bothered writing anything down. Fullbody decided to act like the good teacher and walk around seeing if anyone was struggling but was too shy to need assistance. He walked up behind Luffy's desk and stopped. The teen had more than just one piece of paper on his desk. All the problems the man had put on the board had been copied on to one piece and then tried to be solved on others. Answers and work was crossed off and finally just given up on. Luffy didn't look at the man.

"Do you need help solving these problems?" the teacher asked trying to be good. Luffy looked from the clock and then at the teacher. He stood up and began packing his stuff.

"Nope, I have a friend who can lend me a hand, later." The boy said walking towards the door.

"Wait and minute!" the teacher said grabbing the boy's small wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Class isn't over for ten minutes!"

Luffy looked at him and twisted his wrist releasing the man's grip on it and continued to walk towards the door. He stopped after sliding it open and looked back at the stunned teacher. Luffy stuck his tongue out and then bolted down the hall closing the door behind him. Fullbody ran to the door and opened it yelling at the boy to get his ass back there.

The man heard the joyful laughter of the teen as he continued to, obvious that the man had been heard but was not going to be answered. Fullbody sighed and looked down at his hand. He had had a tight grip on the kid, yet the boy got out as if it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it sensei."

Fullbody looked at the small pink haired boy with circular glasses. He shyly looked down being nervous to talk to him. "That is something Luffy-san and his friends to every day. Nobody can stop them from going to the roof. You're new so you didn't know."

"_Nobody_ ? Try _nothing_!" a girl said scoffing at the interruption. "They go to the roof even if it's raining and never get wet. Even when it's snowing or windy."

"What about the teachers that are supposedly helping this group?" the man asked the girl.

"Well, we aren't really sure. The most likely one is Mihawk-sensei. He is always saying things that won't get them caught." The girl continued.

"Hm, do they have any classes with him?"

"Luffy and Zoro are is only students. They have him for the last period of the day." She said going back to her work.

**7 last class 7**

Luffy entered the locker room followed by Zoro. Mihawk watched as they walked in totally excited. The teacher smiled and went back to what he had been doing. He heard the gym door open and quickly walked into the main part of the gym. A man with pale pink hair stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked hoping that he didn't ask to see the boy's locker till Luffy was dressed. The man looked at the black haired man and narrowed his eyes.

"Mihawk-sensei, I would like to talk to you about your student Luffy Beckman." The man said. Before Mihawk could say anything a crash of the door brought the person in question and a shirtless Zoro running out of the locker room.

"Luffy give me back my shirt!" Zoro yelled at the teen who was already starting to climb the closed bleachers. Mihawk sighed and went back to talking to Fullbody.

"What do you want to see him for?" the man asked. Fullbody was looking at the two in shock. Luffy was already at the top of the bleachers and beginning to climb on the beams of the ceiling. Zoro had grabbed his katana and were getting ready to aim at the beams. Mihawk turned around and looked at them.

"Luffy, get down from there now and Zoro I never said you could use your katana today. I'm about to cancel the beach trip." The man said with firm meanness. (Not a yell but you know that he means business.)

Zoro drooped his arms and Luffy fell off the beam. The coach face-palmed as the kid landed on his head as he always did when falling. Zoro sweat-dropped as Luffy easily sat up and rubbed his head cursing about how it was always his head.

"H-he is okay, right?" Fullbody asked as Luffy casually stood up and placed the straw-hat back on his head. He looked at the math teacher and grinned.

"That was nothing." With that Luffy went over to Zoro and began stretching.

"Where are the rest of the students?" Fullbody asked trying not to believe what the girl had told him.

"They weren't qualified to be part of my class so they switched." Mihawk said ignoring a choke from the man. Luffy and Zoro chuckled at the man's shock though Luffy's sounded more like a giggle.

"Preposterous, how could they've not been qualified?" the man asked thinking it was absurd.

"Dodge-ball." Zoro and Luffy said simultaneously. Fullbody back up and looked at the three.

"Fine we'll tell you, but you need to leave after that. It is unsafe for you to be here during our training." Mihawk said ushering the ground meaning for him to sit since it would be a long story." The man nodded.

**Flashback**

"_Man I can't believe the coach is making us get ready for a class on the first day of school."_

"_I know man, it can't be fair."_

"_Or in the rules?" _

"_Quit whining you little girls!" a teen said. Heads turned to a well muscled man. He was wearing a karate robe instead of the usual gym uniform which was a basic T and shorts._

_The teens stayed quiet as the muscled man continued. "The coach is probably testing as to whether or not we can handle his class. Not how there were no girls who headed towards the locker room. That means it's a full male class and everyone knows men are superior."_

_A teen snorted and the one next to him gave a small chuckle. Everyone looked at the two and stepped back. A man with short green hair had his back to the lockers. His three gold earrings faced them. His arms were crossed and he had no shirt on revealing a well muscled chest. A thin scar ran angle down it from his waist his heart. His head was turned as if he had been conversing with the kid next to him who only came up to his shoulder._

_The boy was small and lithe with messy short black hair. He was in the middle of putting his shirt on and the boys saw a bandage wrapped around his chest. A small scar dotted the underneath of his left eye. The karate teen walked up to them._

"_What's so funny shrimps?" he asked them though his stare was at the green haired one._

"_I know a girl who is about half your size, less muscle and can very easily kick your ass." The teen said earning a smile from the shorter one._

"_It's not nice to talk about Nami behind her back Zoro, your debt will go up." The shorter one said casually putting his shirt all the way on. The one named Zoro laughed and looked back at the muscled teen. The teen knew that the boy knew who he was talking about, but that was also true._

"_You two don't seem too miffed about this." The karate kid said watching the two walk to the door of the locker room. The smaller one looked back and smiled._

"_I think today is going to be fun." He said before leaving._

_When everyone was out, they saw their coach. They were all slightly intimidated by the gold-eyed man and his presence. Well almost all. Zoro and Luffy were too busy playing a game they made up and the karate kid seemed fine._

"_Okay, I don't wasn't to hear any of your complaints. I'm not going to read the attendance because none of you are in my class yet." The man said sitting in a chair and staring at the teens. The students looked in between each other confused. "Today I will decide who stays and who goes. We will play a ten minute game of dodge-ball. Whoever is still in after the time is up is qualified to stay in the class. Everyone else will leave and never come back."_

"_WHAT!" the teens said in unison. The smaller one with Zoro began to laugh aloud. _

"_The rules are simple: stay on your side, don't get hit and if your throw is caught, you are still in." Mihawk said looking at his students. "I will split the teams. Luffy, Zoro come over here."_

_The green haired man and the small kid that was with him stood up and walked beside the coach. Luffy was smiling and Zoro grinned eager to start._

"_Luffy where are your shoes and Zoro, your shirt?" the coach asked them._

"_The guys took them again." Luffy said rolling back on his bare heels._

"_Can't find it." Zoro said with a shrug._

"_Fine, go over there. The rest of you on this side." The teachers said pointing to the middle line on the basketball lay out._

_They all looked at each other and then at the two teens who were begging to stretch. "What about the rest of their team? It's not going to be thirty on two, is it?" one asked._

"_That sounds about right, doesn't it Zoro?" the one called Luffy asked looking at his partner. Zoro grinned and looked at the other students. Yeah, they might be able to give them a little exercise. _

"_Hah…!" the kid asked looking at the two as if they were insane. _

_A heavy laughter came and Mihawk looked at the muscled teen. The kid had the top of his robe off and was showing off his muscled body. The gold-eyed man sighed and the cocky bastard and listened to him speak. "Come on coach, aren't you looking down on us a bit? Sure the green haired boy looks tough but the shrimps pathetic and there are only two of them."_

"_I am looking down on everyone here, I respect only two." Mihawk said backing up._

"_Can we start already!" Luffy asked inching towards the line of basketballs in the middle of the group. _

"_Yes." Mihawk said simply._

"_Wait, those are bas-!" the teen didn't get the chance. Luffy and Zoro had already run to the center and grabbed a basketball. Luffy hurled it right at the teen who was still showing off his muscles. The ball hit him in the face and the teen dropped. _

"_Out!" Mihawk said. The students around him looked and saw that the kid was unconscious and then looked back at the scrawny kid who was getting another basket. They flinched and watched as more and more basketballs came at them. Mihawk called out whenever someone was hit. Zoro heaved one at a rather large teen and was sent flying into three others. Mihawk called all four out._

_Soon all the balls were on one side and Luffy and Zoro looked at each other. The other side hadn't even had a chance to counter. They stepped forward and waited for what the rest would do. The rest looked at each other and then at the insane teens. They grinned and picked up the balls. Mihawk raised his eyebrow._

"_HHHAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Zoro ducked as three balls aimed for his head. Luffy jumped over one and barely touching it sent it flying back at its previous owner. Most of the balls sent over were thrown back, knocking over more of the kids._

_The door of the gym opened and a man casually walked towards Mihawk. Luffy stopped watching the balls and waved at the red haired man. "Hi, Dad!" he said waving even harder. _

"_Luffy, pay attention!" Zoro said. Luffy turned his head in time to see Zoro catch the basketball that was aimed at his face. Zoro threw it at the owner and sent the poor kid flying to the wall. _

"_Ah, thanks Zoro." Luffy said grinning. Zoro grinned and caught another ball. The others were becoming braver. Luffy picked a random ball up and continued. _

"_Okay, Stop!" _

_Everyone stopped and looked at the coach and the new man. Luffy whined about it being over and noticed how only ten more kids were left. She wanted three more minutes, but Mihawk shook his head no. Zoro patted the teen on the back as he sulked. _

"_Okay, everyone who is unconscious, you are out of the class." Mihawk said. _

"_EEEHHH!" The ones who were hit said before falling back over._

"_You were hit so you aren't qualified to be in my class." Mihawk said before turning to the ten who were still conscious. "You have a choice, stay or quit." The teacher looked at the two who had fared by themselves. "Luffy, I want to speak to you later." _

_Luffy flinched and looked down mumbling a yes and Zoro tried to cheer him up again. "Coach, why were they by themselves?" a survivor asked gripping onto his basketball. Mihawk and looked at him and smiled._

"_I don't teach students who are useless. These two are strong enough to test you all. If I had kept the timer running, the lot of you wouldn't have lasted another three minutes." Mihawk said and the kids backed up a bit._

"_That's harsh." The red haired man said chuckling. Mihawk glared at him and the man shut up. The karate kid stood up and pointed a finger at the man. _

"_What is it? You seem to have something you want to say." Mihawk said not fazed by the man's attempt at intimidation. _

"_I-I am the strongest person in this school! There is no way I can not be in this class. This is the highest ranked, hardest course and nobody has ever been able to stay in it longer than a week and you are telling me I didn't even last a day!" the teen said grabbing the collar of Mihawk's open jacket. _

"_Yes I am as a matter of fact and I would appreciate it if you would let go of my shirt, you are wrinkling it." He said calmly. The teen let go and turned to a now smiling Luffy._

"_You, how dare you strike my perfect face with such a cheap shot." He said poking Luffy in the chest. Zoro grew angry with what the man was doing but Luffy stopped him by putting his hand in front of him._

"_It wasn't a cheap shot, Father said we could start and you were busy gloating about you not very impressive muscles." Luffy said swatting away the man's hand. The teen backed up and looked Luffy over._

"_Fine, then how about you and me, one-on-one?" the boy asked taking his robe off all the way. _

"_Wait a minute…" one of the remaining ten said putting down his ball. _

"_DID YOU SAY FATHER!" everyone except Zoro, Mihawk, Luffy and Shanks asked looking in between Mihawk and the scrawny kid. Luffy nodded with a smile and looked at his father who had an I-can't-believe-how-slow-they-are look on his face. The man noticed his son's look and nodded an approval to the fight._

"_Okay, muscle-head, let's do this." Luffy said. Zoro chuckled at the nickname while said teen became red with anger. He rushed Luffy and Zoro stepped back so he wasn't in the way. Luffy took his hands out of his pockets and stepped forward. _

_The black-haired teen easily dodged a freestyle punch. Before the fist was brought back, Luffy placed his palm under the man's wrist and the other under the forearm. He slid his foot under the other's still oncoming feet and made him lose his footing. Luffy forced his weight and lifted the man over his squatting legs and threw him into the rock wall. Luffy flinched back as the teen's head cracked on one of rock steps._

_The gym fell quiet and Luffy looked at his parents. "Um, sorry about that." He said carefully. Shanks burst out laughing and Mihawk sighed. The still conscious students went to make sure that the kid was a live and sighed in relief when he was. They turned to Luffy who was getting a pat on the back from the red-haired man. One heard Mihawk tell Luffy that he was off the hook on punishment. Luffy grinned and looked at the unconscious teen._

"_We are sorry sensei, but we have all decided to quit. We would like to live through the first week of freshman year." The conscious survivor said bowing. _

"_Fine, but take him out of here, it's not my problem anymore." Mihawk said walking back to his office."_

**7 end of flashback 7**

Fullbody stared at the two teens and then at the coach. They were all grinning. Zoro was thinking about how Luffy had flipped the pervert, Luffy about the game of dodge ball and Mihawk about how less of a pain in the ass the school year was.

"You guys are absolutely insane!" Fullbody said stepping back and looking at the three again. Luffy turned to him and smiled.

"Wanna play dodge ball with us?" he asked with a grin. Fullbody flinched back and went running out the gym door with laughter chasing after him.

* * *

Okay, really dumb question time...

I get emails about people favoriting my videos and I am soooooooooooo happy about that since I don't really know much about writing, but my other fanfic is and Ace and Luffy one called Life's Full of Secrets. they call it an AU. i was very curious about what exactly that was. so please tell me!

also, the beach trip will be in the next chapter. i was wondering if anyone had ideas on what they would like to happensince i'm not to sure myself. I was thinking of a spin the bottle, but i'm not 100% on that.


	4. Beach Trip

Chapter 4: Beach Trip

Luffy laughed as she bolted down the highway... again. Zoro was sitting next to her, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Franky and Brook were in the back and the cops were on their heels. Captain Hook was playing through the speakers and Sanji was smoking. Brook's laugh of Yohohos ran through the streets. Parents were cursing as the teen sped and Smoker was becoming irritated. He had been chasing this group of 'pirates' for two years since they first showed up.

The leader was a tricky boy who was also well known throughout the street racing world. The kid was never in an accident and never damaged his ride. Ne never killed any pedestrians accidently or even ran red lights. The kid was lucky.

Luffy put the truck in fourth gear as they turned onto a private road where the cops couldn't get them. It was the only way to a beach where Luffy could be a girl without a worry. Helped to be rich, you could say. Luffy turned the music up and Zoro grinned. This was a normal afternoon for them, except that they would be spending the night at a private beach with no rules. Add in the fact that his girlfriend was going to be dressed like a girl and there were going to be a hell of a lot of fireworks, this was going to be a good vacation.

Luffy sharply turned on the cliff and Nami yelped and clung to Sanji as she half dangled over the cliff. Sanji's right eye turned into a heart and a blush creeped up his face. Robin chuckled while Franky prevented her from going overboard. Brook was freaking out as usual from the speed. Chopper clung to Usopp's leg. The legs were shaking in fear. None doubted Luffy's driving skills, but it stilled scared them to death.

Luffy slowed downed and parked at the edge of the parking lot closest to the beach. The place was empty except for the random trash cans. The beach was surrounded by cliffs that were barb-wired out so that no one could spy on them. The water and sand was still warmed by the sun however, making this the perfect place to go. Luffy jumped put and grabbed her bag. Everyone did the same and headed to the beach.

Nami placed her blanket down while Sanji placed rocks on the corners so that it didn't fly away. Two umbrellas were placed right above the large blanket and a couple of chairs were pulled out of a storage shed. Zoro went back to the truck and took out a stereo that had been put in a space that Franky had added to the vehicle. He placed it next to the blanket and cranked it up.

Nami pulled off her uniform revealing a dark pink two-piece bikini with a bright orange tangerine on it. Robin sported a dark purple one with a clear-white waist wrap. Franky was already wearing his Speedo and Chopper wasn't going to get wet. Usopp and Sanji took off their clothes and wore their trunks. Zoro and Brook did the same.

Zoro looked at Luffy who slipped her shirt off. Sanji wrapped his arm across the teens shoulder and whispered into his ear. "You are so enjoying her undressing, aren't you Mr. Hentai?" he asked earning himself a swing from Zoro. Sanji dodged and began to run.

"I'll kill you!" Zoro said chasing the man with one of his swords. Luffy took her shirt all the way off and put it in her bag. She was wearing a red bikini top with a small monkey on it. Luffy undid her shorts to reveal a short style bottom that was white with a thick red trim. Zoro stopped and stared at the girl.

The green haired teen had never seen Luffy in anything except her uniform and day clothes. The swimsuit was a first and he thought it wasn't bad at all. The teen noticed Nami giving him a thumbs up meaning she had picked it out. Zoro smiled and Sanji whispered in his ear again. "Mr. Hentai…"

"That's you!" Zoro said continuing his ongoing killing attempt.

"Nami, this is kinda revealing…" Luffy said looking at her top. Nami stood up and poked Luffy in the forehead. Luffy looked at the girl and booed.

"The point of a bathing suit is to impress the guys. Watch." Nami said waving at the still fighting boys. "Sanji-kun, will you rub on my suntan lotion?"

"Mellorine, hai!" the blonde said already in front of his girlfriend and ready.

"If your hand slips, I will deck you." Nami said lying on her stomach. Sanji said yes and began to rub the stuff onto the girl. Chopper flinched at the smell and Usopp began to pull a couple of surfboards out of the shed.

"I Usopp, the greatest surfer in the world will ride the waves with expertise." The long-nosed teen said showing of his scrawny arms. Chopper's eye lit up and Luffy grabbed one of the boards.

"I may be an anchor, but that doesn't mean I can't kick your ass at surfing." The black haired girl said holding the eight-foot board at her side. Zoro watched as the two ran towards the water. He sat on the blanket and decided to play lifeguard.

Franky followed after putting the lotion on his girl. Nami looked at the green-haired boy and sighed. Zoro was too easy to read. "Luffy!" the orange haired girl called. Luffy stopped and stared back at the girl who had called her name.

Luffy ran back to the blanket and looked at Nami. Zoro looked up at her and Luffy smiled down at him. Nami tossed a bottle of the suntan lotion at the green-haired man and pointed at Luffy. "You're her man, but you don't even help protect her from the Sun." the girl said disappointed.

"Hah…!" Zoro said looking between the two teenage girls.

"Put the suntan lotion on her you twit and Luffy, lie down on the blanket." Nami commanded. Luffy did as she was told and Zoro carefully untied the back of her bikini revealing Luffy's bare back.

The teen carefully began to spread the lotion on her back. Luffy flinched at the cold cream and smiled up at Zoro who was blushing. Damn that Nami, making him do such embarrassing things.

"Your hand 'slips' and you lose your head Roronoa."

Zoro flinched back as Mihawk and Makino walked to the area the teens had claimed. Mihawk was carrying a large cooler and more chairs. The green haired teen nodded while Luffy said hi to her father.

**7 later 7**

Luffy did yet another flip in the huge, oncoming waves. Usopp sighed in defeat. The girl was too good at surfing even if she couldn't swim. They had turned off the stereo and were listening to Brook play his violin. Luffy stuck her board into the ground and sat next to Zoro and grabbed some of the grilled meat that was being cooked by Sanji.

"Okay, so what do we do now? The sun is going down and I doubt we can get in anymore good waves." Luffy said taking a bite of the tender meat. Luffy drained the rest of her soda from the glass bottle that her father always bought her. She began spinning it when Nami's eyes lit up. Everybody looked at the teen.

"No." Zoro said firmly before continuing to eat. Nami smiled and grabbed the bottle from Luffy.

"All in favor of a spin the bottle game say Aye!" the orange haired teen said slamming the bottle in the sand. Makino politely refused and so did Mihawk. Everybody else said Aye while Zoro muttered to himself.

"Dear lord save me…" Luffy burst out laughing at Zoro's unwillingness for the game.

"Come on, Nami isn't going to be spinning the bottle all the time." Luffy said trying to encourage the swordsman. Zoro sighed again.

"I think Marimo is afraid that he's going to lose." Sanji said taunting the teen.

"What was that ero-cook?" Zoro asked glaring at the teen.

"How do you lose at spin the bottle?" Franky asked Usopp. The teen shrugged and Robin chuckled.

"Okay, let's start!" Nami said spinning the clear glass bottle.

**7 with Ace and Marco 7**

Ace walked down the street completely bored. Marco had tried to cheer him up but to no avail. The man had received a message from someone and after reading it he became depressed. The pyro hadn't told them what the letter said and burned it after reading it. Pops hadn't asked and when Ace wasn't around, had told them not to either.

They were on their way to the ocean. The fire user loved it more than anything else in the world so it easy to say that it would cheer him up. The sun was setting and the beach was always better at night.

Ace looked up from the grey cement he had been watching. He knew Marco was just trying to cheer him up, but Ace couldn't. It had been so long since he last saw her, but he can't. The letter he had received had told him to wait for a while. To wait till she asked to see him. The problem was whether or not she remembered him. Not only that, but Pops was getting interested in the teen.

His sister had made quite a name for herself, or the rest of the world, himself. They had looked at old records from the past two years and learned that the name Mugiwara Kaizokou had become famous in the street racing world. There were also rumor about the leader being in charge of riots and raids.

"Ace, I'm not gonna ask what was in that letter, but you really need to stop being so depressed." Marco said casually knowing being strict wouldn't work on the reckless idiot. "I mean, if it's about your sister, it couldn't have told you she was dead."

Ace looked at the man and smiled. That was true. Luffy wouldn't be dead. Marco had seen her drive down to a private beach that afternoon. Unless she drowned, which is almost impossible with all the people she went with, then there was no way Luffy would be dead. Even though the letter didn't talk about that.

They came in view of the beach and Ace's face lit up. The man shot his fit in the air and ran down the sandy beach yelling out ocean. The first commander sweat dropped at how simple the pyro was. A simple ocean was enough to cheer him up. "If you fall in I ain't savin' you." Marco said sitting down on the shore. Ace looked back at him and stuck his tongue out before continuing run to the sea.

Marco looked at the cliff on his left. It didn't circle around the beach, but circled around something else. Ace came back and stood above him. The man looked at what Marco was looking at.

"Wonder what's on the other side." Ace said casually. Marco looked at him and smiled. Ace grinned even bigger and the two headed towards the cliff. Neither could swim and that would easily get them caught if somebody was there. The two easily scaled the cliff and looked at the forest in front of them. They walked through it easily and came to a barb-wire fence.

Ace simply walked through it without any worry and Marco easily jumped over it. Neither was scathed by the wire. They came up to a cliff and quickly got down as they heard shrill laughter. Ace peaked over the edge and saw a group of people. Four adults, what looked like a skeleton, a reindeer and the rest were teenagers. Marco looked at the teens carefully and recognized them.

The green-haired teen, the blonde, the orange-haired girl with a temper, the long-nosed liar, the reindeer and the black-haired girl/boy; they were the pirates that their boss had asked them to keep an eye on. The one who was supposed to hide her gender wasn't hiding it here. She had a bikini on and was clearly enjoying herself.

"I think they're playing spin the bottle, hold on." Ace leaned over more but was quickly drawn back by Marco. The black haired adult who wasn't part of the circle playing spin the bottle had looked up at the spot where they were.

"That was close, that guy has sharp eyes." Marco said cautiously looking over the cliff again. Ace did the same. They looked down at the group again in time to see blonde kiss the green-haired man on the lips.

Sanji was mentally killing himself while he was forced to do the dare. The Marimo was clearly disgusted by the fact that he was doing this. Sanji peeked an eye at Luffy. The girl was clearly pissed. When Nami's spin had landed on him, the orange haired girl wasn't sure what to do. Mihawk had given her and she went with it.

Luffy glared at the man. She knew that it was a dare, but this was going too far. The dare wasn't just a simple peck; it had to be a make out session. Luffy was trying to resist but soon she couldn't. Sanji knew it was coming, but he hadn't expected the girl to punch that hard. Franky and Usopp burst out laughing the second Luffy's fist had contacted the blondes face.

Sanji finally stopped skidding about twenty feet from where he had been. He sat up covering his bloody nose and stared at the group. Luffy was wrapped around Zoro, her head against the man's bare chest glaring at the blonde. The word 'mine' was written on her face. Sanji was glad that the girl had interrupted the kiss. He never wanted to do something like that again.

_'Damn, she went light on that punch ad it hurts this fucking much.'_ Sanji thought as he walked back to the group. Mihawk had a content look on his face. Sanji glared at him and took his spot back next to Nami.

Zoro looked at Luffy who was still wrapped around him and grabbed her face. He kissed her hard and surprised the smaller girl. Mihawk glared at the man and Nami joined in Franky and Usopp's laughter. The man wanted to get the taste and feeling out of his mouth.

Ace glared at the green haired teen. Flames were beginning to show on his shoulders. Marco quickly covered them so that they weren't spotted again. The pyro had recognized Luffy and had clearly seen her boyfriend.

"Kill…" Ace said in a low voice. Marco hit his head on the ground. Ace was not going to be reasoned with when he was like this.

"Calm down, it's not like he raped her or anything, I hope." Marco said watching as Ace's face turned from anger to despising. "Wrong choice of words…"

Marco pointed to the group and Ace turned to see his little sister happily lying across the green-haired teen's lap. She was laughing about the kiss he had given her and how the man seemed nervous about the other black-haired person who was defiantly not happy about the kiss either.

"Fine, but I am not going to be responsible if he 'accidently' gets into an accident." Ace said walking back to the small forest behind them. Marco sighed and looked at the group behind him. Both siblings seemed to be a handful.

Luffy watched as Usopp and Franky built a huge sand castle. She wanted to help but both had strictly said no. she would have just ruined it. Luffy had booed them and looked at her father and Zoro who were setting up fireworks. Sanji had cleaned and put the grill away Nami pulled out the boxes filled with the explosives.

Luffy got up and ran to the girl and looked at the things. The black haired girl grabbed a set of fire crackers and grinned. She pulled the lighter out from her pocket and walked up behind Brook and Chopper who were staring at a hermit crab. The teen placed the fire crackers behind the two unaware anchors and lit them. She quickly ran away and covered her ears.

Everyone looked up at the sound of the screaming and the fireworks. Nami sighed and Franky, Usopp, and Luffy burst out laughing. Makino sighed at the girl's prank and Chopper had gone in defense mode on Zoro's head suffocating the teen. Mihawk helped calm down the older swordsman who was cowering behind the now finished sand castle. Sanji gave the girl a high-five.

"Okay, now that that is done, let's start the real show." Usopp said holding a piece of lit wood from the bonfire that Luffy had to declare the 'must have'. Chopper, who was now off of Zoro (to the teen's relief), stared at the long-nosed liar in admiration.

Franky had helped Mihawk set up the fireworks so lighting up one of them would create a chain reaction. A fountain burst out in red and blue as the long-nosed to dashed to everyone else. Next came a few ladybugs which didn't do much. A rocket was blasted in the air followed by a wildcat on the ground. They continued to watch them go off and Makino passed out sparklers.

Luffy had been dared to stick some in her mouth and did so against Makino's wishes. Robin turned on the stereo and the teens began to dance. Franky and Brook joined in while Robin, Makino and Mihawk watched. They danced around the fireworks and the bonfire. Usopp panicked when he accidently caught his hair on fire.

Luffy and Zoro laughed as the teen ran around in circles while Sanji tried to more water on him to extinguish the green flames. Nami began to laugh even harder when Usopp ran into Sanji getting them both soaked. Luffy jumped up onto the edge of the bonfire ignoring the warning looks around her and began singing. Her crew joined her in the singing.

Mihawk watched as the last of them had fallen asleep. They had partied for a couple hours after the fireworks had finished. They had all collapsed where they were. Makino was asleep on one of the beach chairs mumbling to herself silently.

Usopp, Chopper and Brook were lying next to each other with Chopper in the middle. They were next to the now out bonfire. Robin was leaning against Franky's back. Sanji was leaning against one umbrella and Nami was curled up with her head on his lap. Sanji had a stupid happy grin pasted to his face. Zoro had fallen asleep on his back with his arms stretched out. Luffy was doing the same but with her head on one of Zoro's arms. One of her arms was on the man's open torso.

Mihawk sighed and sat down under the other umbrella to get some rest as well. He had never thought that a simple group of 'pirates' could get his attention so much. They were different from other rookies who had randomly popped up only to be silenced easily. These guys were excited when a marine group showed up to chase them. They turned it into a game.

Mihawk looked at the sky carefully. The clouds had given them a break and were letting the stars shine in. When would the real game actually start?

* * *

I am not a fan of ZoSan so I had to do that. It was going to be Luffy at first, but the Sanji thig made it even funnier.

It was rather interesting trying to write about luffy in a bikini. A hell of a lot easier to draw. I got the fireworks idea from my cousin who had done it to her friends when they went to the beach trip.

If yuo want me to add anything, please tell me or if you have any suggestions. It is very easy to edit this ort of thing.

Also thank you to DarkAndStormyNight and MyWonderLand209 for telling me what an AU is. That makes a lot of sense. They said it meant Another or Alternate Universe for those who don't know.

Will have the next chapter up soon. Thinking about another one for my other fic too.


	5. Date

Chapter 5 Date

Luffy sat up and looked around. Nobody was looking at him funny. All the students were busy with their work. The teen looked at the clock and then at the teacher. He was in math class. Fullbody was glancing at the teen with a nervous shaking stare. Luffy looked at the clock and sighed. He still had five minutes.

The boy looked at his unfinished worksheet. He didn't want to have homework, but Luffy knew that he could never get it done without help. The boy was about to pack up when he noticed the girl in front of shaking. She was frozen in her seat and staring out the window. Others seemed to notice and looked out as well.

All the students froze and when the teacher came over, he backed up and tripped over a chair. Luffy looked out and saw a group of about a hundred men. The one in the front was the oldest and probably the head. Short gray hair and gold plated armor.

"'Pirate' huh?" Luffy said half out of it. The girl in front looked at him.

"You've heard of them?" she asked ignoring warning looks.

"Nope, can just tell." Luffy said opening the window and leaning out to get a better look at the group. The head noticed his stare and looked up at him.

"The leaders name is Krieg, Don Krieg. He's a pretty famous 'pirate' who had popped up. They say he controls five thousand men." She said in a low whisper as if the man could hear her.

"Awesome." Luffy said never taking his eyes off the man. "Wonder what he's doing here?"

"THE ONE CALLED MUGIWARA NO LUFFY; COME OUT AND FACE ME IN A FIGHT!" the one called Krieg said yelling at the school. Luffy looked down at the man. The teen swung his legs out the window and sat on the sill.

"NO!" Luffy said back.

Krieg looked up at the kid who had said the word. The brat was the one that had been staring at him before. The scrawny kid wasn't even enough to call challenging. The man laughed as he saw the kid's face.

"YOU'RE MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!" he asked. The boy nodded his head and continued to look down at the large group. "YOU'RE THE 'PIRATE' WHO IS SAID TO RULE THE EAST SIDE OF RAFTEL!"

Luffy nodded hoping that the man could see him. He really didn't feel like yelling. He noticed the other guys looking out the windows at the group. Zoro seemed to be itching for a fight and Nami just wanted them to shut up. Usopp was hiding behind Zoro.

"I'M NOT GONNA FIGHT YOU BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A REASON TO." Luffy said calmly. Krieg looked at him disappointed.

"THAT MEANS YOU WON'T MIND AS I TAKE OVER THIS SCHOOL!" the man said readying his men.

"That is a different story." Luffy said jumping out the window. "ZORO, SANJI, YOU COME WITH ME! USOPP HIT THEM IF WE NEED HELP! EVERYONE ELSE, WE GOT THIS!"

Zoro and Sanji jumped out their windows and Usopp prepared his slingshot. Nami sighed and went back to her desk. Krieg watched as the three teens landed easily in front of them. The black haired boy was in the middle.

"I happen to like this school, I'd rather you didn't try to take it over." The boy said stretching. Krieg's face became red with rage. He stopped right before telling his men to attack. The man straightened up and turned to a red truck. A man was sitting on top of it and watching the display.

"Ah, Father, what are you doing here?" the black haired boy asked curiously. Mihawk looked at his son and then at the group before them.

"FATHER!"

Luffy looked at the crowd. Most had pretty much done your basic anime freak out. Krieg looked dumb-founded. But he was a man of pride, somewhat, and quickly straightened his face.

"They disturbed my nap." Mihawk said in a calm yet rather annoyed voice.

"Why were you sleeping on my truck?" Luffy asked ignoring the other 'pirates'. Zoro looked at the man bored while Sanji simply gazed at the sky.

"They are cleaning the gym, go back to class Luffy. I need to pass some time so I will take care of this group." The golden eyed man said gracefully jumping of the truck and pulling the small dagger from the inside of his cross necklace.

"I forgot to bring a smaller blade, so this might be a little messy." He said looking at the two inch long blade. Sanji and Zoro smirked at this and Luffy started to laugh.

"Okay, see you guys on the roof." Luffy said before dashing up the side of the school. Luffy grabbed his packed bag and continued his scale up the side of the roof.

"No time to go in and up." Sanji said jumping into a tree and into his window. Zoro did the same before disappearing from sight.

Krieg looked at the man before him. Why was he there? He was supposed to be in the Grandline Prefecture. Why was he here in the weakest East Prefecture?

"He is only one man!" Krieg confidently, "Take him down! I am the strongest and the one deserving the title Don!"

* * *

Luffy looked down at the gate. She had barely made it in time to turn around and see her father quickly get rid of the group. Zoro walked up as Mihawk sheathed his blade and walked back to the truck.

"I wish he would sleep in his own car." Luffy said puffing her cheeks out.

"Maybe he thinks your truck is more comfortable." Usopp said mixing things together for his ammo. Chopper had decided to bring some herbs and was busy mixing them together.

Sanji passed the two of them their bentos and sat next to his girl. Nami had already received her lunch of love and the girl was currently eating it with joy. Sanji grinned happily as she thanked him.

"So," he said looking at his captain. "Where's the meeting today?"

Luffy looked at him and thought. "Library." The girl said smiling. Usopp choked on his omelet and stared at the girl. Chopper was confused and Nami sighed.

"Robin is working there today so we can have fun and do whatever we want today without disturbances." Nami explained liking the answer. Luffy just wanted to goof off, but there was a new book that she wanted to check.

"Franky said that he had a job he had to do at the shop." Zoro said remembering that the man said something about an old friend needing his help. Sanji nodded.

"Brook can come." Luffy said. She had the skeleton musician as one of her classes. "He has a new piece he wants to try. I'm sure Robin won't mind him playing it."

Nami nodded and then looked as if she had just remembered something. "Sanji-kun." She said to her boyfriend. "Nojiko said that she had something to do tomorrow afternoon so I'm free. Do you want to go to a movie?"

Sanji looked at her and smiled. "Of course, mademoiselle. Wherever you want to see is fine by me."

The orange haired girl cheered and wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck. A heart popped up in his eye and a deep blush colored his cheeks. To put it simply, the cook was in LaLa Land. Sanji looked up at Zoro and a thought came through his mind.

"You and Luffy have never been on a date, have you?" he asked the green haired teen. Zoro was taken aback by the question.

He looked at Luffy who heard the question but had decided to ignore it and the cook. Nami let go of her man and stared at the teen. A small line of disappointment made up her frown.

"He's right, Zoro. You and Luffy have been dating since the last year of junior high, yet you've never gone on a single date." Usopp and Chopper nodded their heads completely agreeing with the girl. "This is your last year here. Luffy still had two more to go. You won't be seeing her everyday like you do now. At least go on one date."

Red embarrassment washed onto the swordsman's face. He knew that the girl was right. He wouldn't be able to see Luffy everyday when he was out of high school and in college. Especially since the college his father wanted him to go to was in a different prefecture. It would be hard for him to see Luffy then.

"I can't just go out on a date with her. Remember she has to hide the fact that she is a girl." Zoro said trying not to think about it anymore.

"Leave that to me." Nami said with a quick smile. "Luffy, Wednesday, come to my house. That afternoon, you and Zoro will go on a date."

Luffy looked at the girl and smiled. It was a deal. If she said no, she would regret it later and the black haired girl couldn't have that. Nami was scary anyway.

"Don't worry Zoro," Nami said seeing the teens disbelieving face. "This is going to be fun for me so I won't charge you. You three only have to promise me one thing."

Nami pointed a finger at Chopper, Luffy and Usopp. The three looked at the girl and nodded.

"You don't follow me on my date with Sanji-kun. Got it?"

The three of them nodded quickly. Usopp was upset but decided that he could always go and visit Kaya. Chopper knew that he wasn't allowed to leave the house anyway.

"Hm, now that I think about it…" Luffy began.

"You think?" Zoro asked her. Luffy pushed her man and pouted.

"Like I was saying, Dad and the guys haven't come back yet. I wonder what's going on?" the girl said looking at her empty bento box.

"Maybe something happened to them." Nami said looking at the girl's concerned face. It was unlike Luffy to look like that.

"Well, they're strong." Luffy said smiling like usual. "Besides, I shouldn't get involved in it. Dad and Father would just get angry."

Sanji grinned and Nami smiled with a sigh. Zoro looked at the girl as she continued to chat with Usopp. He knew. He knew that it had been painful.

That smile.

**7 after school 7**

"Thanks for holding it for me Robin onee-san." Nami said taking the book from the black haired woman. Robin smiled and looked at the other guys.

Nobody ever came to the library after school. The smarter students who usually did had cram school and even though midterms were coming up, the students who crammed usually did it at home. This meant that the library was free till five and that they had access to it.

Robin was sitting at a table going over the history tests that she had given the other day. Nami sat across from her and opened the book and began to read it. The sound of Brook tuning his violin in the corner rang. His E was extremely out of the turn and she was tempted to yell at him as the highest string squealed but a quick apology came and he started to play a rather pleasant piece.

Nami could hear quiet snores under the lullaby coming from the wooden instrument. She sighed knowing that it was Zoro. She turned around to see him sitting in a chair. He was tilting it back against the wall. A book was on his stomach. Sanji was sitting in front of the main desk reading a magazine with a stupid look on his face. Chopper was sitting on the desk itself looking through a large book which she assumed held medical details.

Usopp and Luffy were crowded around the main computer desk. She assumed that they were either reading a manga or playing an online game that Usopp had been able to download onto the computer. She sighed again and turned back to her book.

"Why are they always crowded around the main desk? Is there something about it?" the red head asked Robin casually opening her book again. The woman chuckled and looked at the group. They were quite relaxed.

"Who knows? Maybe it is something with them from before we knew them." The woman said calmly.

"I've known Luffy longer than Zoro yet he is over there with them. Even if he is asleep." The girl said with a small pout.

"Could be to be with his girlfriend." Robin said finishing her pile of work and looking at the bookshelves.

"You're done already?" Nami said looking at the thick stack of papers.

"It helps to have a few hands." Robin said blooming her 'hands' on the table. Nami giggled at this and continued to read.

"I guess it does."

* * *

the library seen at the main desk is based off a picture i saw on line somewhere. And teh E string on a violin is real for thise of you who don't know string instruments. I used to play the viola but had no choice but to quite. *sad face* i loved playing those songs. I even have the music for the opening to Elfen Lied. I hope I spelled that right...


	6. Movies and Games

Chapter 6 movies and games

Nami looked at her bed and sighed. Sanji would be there in an hour and she had no clue what she would wear. They were going see I Am Love. Tragic love stories were things the girl loved. She just didn't want it to happen to her.

It was almost three and the red head had brought it down to two choices: a light blue mini dress with a darker blue wave design on top or a pink and white with black stripes blouse with a black mini skirt. The girl looked at the clock.

She had twenty minutes. Nami quickly grabbed the dress and ran to the bathroom her and Nojiko shared. She pulled the thing on and looked at the makeup tools.

Sanji sucked in a deep breath. He had been out on dates with Nami before, but he always felt nervous because the girl always looked stunning when he saw her dressed up for their dates. Though the orange haired girl looked beautiful no matter where she went, it was just, when it was a date, something was different.

He carefully knocked on the door. A quiet reply for him to come in came from the other side. The blond opened the door and walked into the small yet comfortable home. The smell of oranges filled his nose. Sanji had prevented himself from smoking that day so that he was at his best for the teen. It had been hard for him, but for Nami; Sanji would go to Davy Jones himself.

Footsteps were heard and the blond looked at the stairs. Nami walked down. Her hair was down, but something about it made her look beautiful. Sanji felt the words he usually said hitched in his throat. Why was it always like this? Whenever he saw Nami dressed up for a date, he always had his voice get stuck in his throat as if he wanted to praise her, but he couldn't get anything out. What was wrong with him?

Nami smiled at his stair and walked over to him placing a small peck on his cheek. The touch of her lips on his skin unwound him and the block in his throat disappeared. He opened the door to the house for her and did the same with his car.

Sanji went on the other side of the dark blue vehicle and sat behind the wheel. He started the engine and rolled out of the small neighborhood of Cocoyashi. Nami stared out the window and looked at the street signs and noticed that she could read them.

"I'm so use to Luffy and Franky's driving, that I forgot how slow it felt at normal speeds." The girl said looking at the blond chef. The man smiled and continued to watch the cars in front.

"Want to go that fast?" he offered.

"Are you nuts! I don't even like it when Luffy goes that fast!" the girl said with a smile. Sanji chuckled and looked at her.

"But you do enjoy the thrill." He said in more of a statement than an actual question. There was a hint of mischievous in his voice. Nami sat back and smiled.

The smile grew in to a giggle that turned it to a cheery laughter. Sanji smiled again and sped up the slightest. Nami began to laugh harder as they went past a cop. The man could do nothing though. They two were only ten miles per hour above the limit which meant no ticket.

The two slowed down as they entered Rouge Town. Sanji parked his car in the parking spot and helped Nami out. The girl grabbed his hand and walked out of the car. The two walked down the streets of the vehicle less streets. The person who founded Rogue Town had decided that it would have a parking lot at all entrances and that everyone would walk. People who lived in the town rarely ever owned vehicles.

The two walked down the streets hand in hand. Nobody looked at them differently. Others were doing the same thing; walking down the streets with their lovers and dates. The two were just a couple in a handful of young couples. The only thing that caught others attention were their looks.

Nami completely ignored the other men who were ogling over her and Sanji was happy that the ladies were eyeing him, but he only had eyes for Nami. The two continued to walk down the cobblestone path. A tower was displaying commercials and trailers for movies. Nami walked towards it.

The movie theatre was big and held many theatre rooms. The two walked in a got their tickets. They had sometime before the move so they went to the mini café that was in the front of the tower. Nami sat at the table while Sanji got her a drink. She carefully retouched her make-up.

The blonde came back and handed the drink to her. Nami thanked him and they chatted until it was time to go into the dark theatre. Nami sat in the chair next to him. They had decided to sit in the middle on the edge of the row. The girl leaned next to the man and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sanji looked at her and grinned. _'Nami-swan can be so cute 3.' _He thought to himself as the lights dimmed and the movie started.

After the movie the two left the theatre. A crowd had gathered on the other side of the street. They were looking up at the screens placed above the theatre. The two were curious and walked till they got a good view.

A man was on the screen and he was talking. Nami narrowed her eyes. The man was speaking of a tournament. But not just any tournament.

_"Pirates of all around Raftel. This is a game that enables you to test yourself to the limit. You will be tested to see how strong and loyal you and your nakama are. The game is a life or death tournament that is held once every four years. It is understandable if you are scared. Only the bravest of pirates can survive. This game will decide who can stay in the pirate world and who can't. Only ten teams will survive. Those who don't participate, well good luck."_

The screen went blank. People began to murmur about it being a load of bull shit and nonsense. They lived in a peaceful era. That 'pirates' were extinct. Nami continued her walk towards the parking lot. Sanji followed.

"They got it through all the TVs." She said. During the show, she had caught a glimpse in someone's house. An old habit from her thieving days. The TV had showed the same thing that was on bog screen.

"They wanted everyone to see it huh?" Sanji said looking around. People weren't thinking too much of it, they thought it had been a simple prank. Every now and then a person will look nervous or maybe eager.

"Every 'pirate'." Nami corrected walking down the isle of cars. "It was a challenge. They wanted us to see this game that is going on. I didn't recognize the man speaking."

"Maybe Robin-chan will know." Sanji said opening the door the girl. Nami got in and nodded. After Sanji got into the car, she continued.

"I remember when we were at the beach party; I hadn't fully fallen asleep when I heard Mihawk-sensei talk about a game starting. I figured he meant something like a war between two or three pirates, not an actual game. Maybe that was why Shanks hasn't come home yet."

Sanji looked at his girl as they drove down the highway. "This must be a relief to Luffy." He said absent minded. Nami looked at him like he was crazy and then realized what he meant.

"She had faked that smile huh?" she said remembering what the girl had told them the day before. Sanji nodded.

"I didn't figure it out myself. The Marimo did. He told me after Luffy had left. Shanks is probably at the coliseum where the game is being held. Mihawk is a 'pirate' too so he is probably waiting till we go." Sanji said turning into Nami's neighborhood.

"What do you mean when we go? I don't want to be any part of this." The orange haired girl said getting out. Sanji locked hi car and followed her into the house.

"Tell that to the captain. Luffy, if she saw it, is probably going haywire over the whole idea. Besides I didn't like the last thing he said. That those who don't participate had better have good luck? That probably means that you must participate will be hunted down and possibly killed." Sanji said looking at the girl. He had sat down at the table and was facing her.

The chair was turned away from the table and pointed at the standing girl. Nami looked at him and then at the ground. He was right. Luffy would be crazy about the 'game' that the person in charge of the whole idea had and would defiantly want to join. She took her shoes of and placed her bag on the table before walking over to him.

Sanji was surprised as Nami sat on his lap. The girl faced him and carefully placed her lips against his. Sanji wrapped one arm around her waist and the other caressed her neck, deepening the kiss. Nami wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned towards him.

* * *

Luffy sat on her bed and continued to stare at the blank screen of her TV. The commercial had showed a small uncharted island somewhere out of the waters of the Grandline prefecture. A smile was on her face.

It sounded fun. This little game that was going to be played. The only problem was getting there. With Nami's skills, the young captain wasn't worried about getting there; it was where the island was. She was tempted to grab her cell and text the orange haired navigator but then she remembered that Nami and Sanji were on a date and that they wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Another fact came to her mind; her date with Zoro the next day. She didn't even know where they were going but she was extremely excited. The girl stared at her ceiling.

"This is rare."

Luffy looked up at her father who was leaning against the door frame of her room. He looked at his daughter who was still lying on the queen sized bed. "What is?" she asked her father finally deciding to sit up.

"Your room is quiet and all electronic devices are not in use." He said looking at her. Luffy shrugged and then looked back at the blank TV. Mihawk knew what she was thinking.

"Here." He said tossing her a small thing. Luffy easily caught it and looked at it. The frame was wood with a small clear orb in it. Inside the orb was a compass needle. Words were etched into the top of frame.

"Marinford." Luffy said reading aloud.

"The game will be on that island." Mihawk said walking away. Luffy thanked him and looked at the thing again. Shanks had told her about them. Nami wore a similar one on her wrist.

The one Nami wore was a log post. Whenever they went into the Grandline Prefecture, they needed it to get around. This one was an eternal post. Shanks had told her that it told you where one place and only one place was. This one showed their next destination.

"Marinforf, huh?" Luffy said saying the name again, "Sounds like a marine place."

* * *

Sorry the last two chapters werent that long. My brain has pretty much been thinking nonstop about otakon. And the fact that I keep getting calls from my sister and im gonna see her in a couple of days... oh well not complaining to much, i hope...

i hope the date sounded okay, i'm not much into, well more of absolutely hate romancey movies so i quickly looked up the ones that were out. twilight isn't literature (Sorry if i offended anyone) so i was not going to write that movie down. I did see a funny remark someone put of it online.

'Which would I rather be strapped down and forced to watch if the survival of humanity and the universe depended on it, Sex and the City 2 or Twilight?' i found it on some movie website. I thought it was quite hilarious.

i have never been on a date in fact i have never had a boyfriend so i have no clue what it feels like to be anxious or what to do for a date. i just didnt want to write anything cheesy so if you have any suggestions, i except. ecspecially for the next chapter. 


	7. Let's Go

Chapter 7 Let's Go

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"You're not the boss of me."

"Yes I am."

"*bleh* no I'm going."

"Luffy, listen to me…"

"No, I'm going."

"Listen, kid, this is-…"

Shanks stared at his cell. Luffy had cut him off. He knew that the girl would want to go at all costs, but he just didn't want her to. Marineford was too dangerous for a rookie like her. It wasn't a place she should go. There were too many ways she could get killed. Especially since it was just as the girl had said.

The place was a marine base. The name kinda gave it away but 'pirates' who didn't know about it like Luffy, had no clue what they were getting into. He sighed and stared at the sky as his crew sailed to the small island. He would just have to trust that Luffy could handle it on her own.

"She won't be alone." Shanks turned to face his first mate and grinned.

"Yeah, she has her nakama. But this isn't something I can help her with. Damn Luffy is so stubborn." He said looking at the island that had disappeared days ago. He really didn't fell like going.

* * *

"Okay listen up!"

Everyone stared at Nami as she placed a rather large map of the island and small islands surrounding it on the table. Even though Luffy was the captain, Nami tended to lead important meetings more often. She pointed to a small island.

"This is supposedly where Marineford is, we just have to get there. The only problem is that the eternal post is pointing at us to go to the opposite side of the island." she said placing the compass on the table.

"That is weird. Are you sure we're going to the right island? Actually, are we even going? I have the can't-go-to-this-island disease and-"

Sanji landed his foot on the long-nosed teen's head using him as a foot rest. Chopper was staring at the map. He was scared of the island as well.

Zoro looked at his captain who had remained quiet the whole time. She was looking down with her hat covering her eyes. He raised an eyebrow and Nami looked at her captain.

"Luffy, this is too dangerous. We don't even know where we are going." The orange haired girl said looking at the teen seriously.

"Too dangerous?" Luffy whispered barely audible to the group. Zoro grinned at the girl's tone. Nami however didn't catch it. Neither did Usopp. The almost eager sound.

"She's right, Luffy. This is way too dangerous and risky." The long nosed boy said with a smile hoping that he was winning the conversation.

"Risky…?" the girl said again. Robin chuckled softly and Franky grinned like Zoro had.

"Right, right. An island which is in a direction we don't know is, is-"

"An adventure!" Luffy said finishing the teen's sentence for her. Luffy was looking at them with sparkles in her eyes. She was pumped up for this. Usopp and Nami looked away with tears in their eyes.

_'She's not listening…' _they thought simultaneously.

"Yosh! Everyone get ready. We're going to Marineford!" Luffy said throwing her fists into the air. Everyone cheered except for Nami and Usopp who were mourning in the corner. They were mumbling about how they were going to be killed on this trip.

* * *

Zoro stared at his father. He wasn't sure exactly how he was going to put it. How was he going to tell the man that had took him in that he was leaving for a trip that he may never come back from? The man kept his usual content smile as Zoro tried to find the words to explain it.

"You are going to the tournament for 'pirates'." The man said for the green haired teen. Zoro looked at the man and nodded. He never questioned how the man could easily know what he was going to say. Only that he did.

"Yes, the captain has decided that it would be an adventure he wouldn't want to miss. We decided to leave tomorrow morning. Franky already has a boat ready. Luffy said that he would pick us all up tomorrow." The teen said slowly and carefully. His father continued to smile at him with the same warm accepting face.

"Be safe, Zoro. Kuina and I will be watching you."

Zoro nodded and stood up. He walked out of the dojo room and out to the small family cemetery that was in the backyard. He kept walking till he came to a more recently polished grave.

Zoro knelt down in front of it and put a couple of incense into the sand fill cups and lit them. He bowed and whispered a small prayer of guidance and a small good bye to the girl whom he had trained with for years.

* * *

Nami looked at her room. She had packed everything that she would need for the trip. Her sister hadn't come home yet and she was wondering if something was wrong at the farm. She looked at the eternal post one last time. Looking through the clear orb, she saw her sister at her door.

"You going somewhere?" the blue haired girl asked already knowing the answer.

"I don't really want to, but Luffy is pumped for the new adventure. We haven't had one in a while." She said smiling at her elder sister. The girl sighed and walked out of the room. Nami followed.

"You had better tell Bellemere as well." The girl said tossing a small gold necklace at her little sister. Nami caught it and looked back at her sister.

"For good luck." She said with a wink. Nami nodded and walked out of the house and to the cliff that was up a path from the front of the small home.

Genzo was at the small wood cross grave pouring booze onto the thing. The windmill that was on his head usually was now in the soil around the tomb.

"You're leaving, aren't you, Nami?" he asked not looking at the teen. Nami nodded and continued to stare at the back of the man she and Nojiko considered their father.

"You are still smiling and you seem to be enjoying yourself." He said walking towards her and giving her a one armed hug. "Have fun and stay safe."

"I'm gonna be with a bunch of monsters. I think I'll be fine." Nami said as he let go. A loud laugh came from the man as he walked away and Nami walked towards the grave.

* * *

Usopp snuck through the bushes again. He had already said good bye to his three little friends and had decided it was time to tell Kaya. The teen didn't have to sneak through the bushes to the rich mansion, but it felt better than walking through the gate.

He walked over to the tree that was outside of the girl's window and knocked on it. The pale blonde girl opened it and looked at him with a smile. Usopp looked at and grinned but then became serious.

"What's wrong, Usopp-san?" she asked him worried about the expression he held. Usopp took a deep breath and looked up at the girl.

"Luffy has decided. You know that commercial about the tournament for 'pirates'? Well, Luffy has decided that we are going. We are leaving tomorrow morning." The long-nosed teen said trying his hardest to keep a straight face. He had never had the courage to tell the girl that he liked her and know he was leaving. Maybe even for forever.

Kaya was shocked and confused. She had known Usopp was in the group with Luffy-san and the others. But she had never thought that they would something like this. She didn't want the teen to go, but he had his own freedom. "Make sure to come back and tell me of your adventures. I want to hear them from you yourself, Usopp-san." She said with a gentle smile.

Usopp nodded and walked away. He could hear the girl begin to cry and tears formed in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to turn around. He was going to be a brave man of the seas; he couldn't look back on this sort of departure.

* * *

Sanji stared at his old man. He had explained what was happening. Had told him everything and the man had told him to get the shit out. Sanji was infuriated. He had made a decision and he was going to stick with it.

"You stupid eggplant. I told you to get the hell out a long time ago and you randomly come up to me saying that you are leaving tomorrow for an adventure." Zeff said glaring at his son. Sanji nodded.

Carne and Patty stared at the assistant head chef. They weren't going to stand up for the kid. The blond took a drag from his cigarette and then blew out.

"Luffy decided, I'm gonna go out to Marineford and be part of the tournament. I already decided that I would help make Luffy the king and this is going to help with that." He said turning away.

"Don't die you baka eggplant."

Sanji closed the door to his room and sat down against the door. Tears began to flow from his eyes. That old fart really knew how to mess with someone's head.

* * *

"No. You are not going on some stupid adventure where you are going to get killed." The woman said stitching that side of her patient. The stupid reindeer had come up to her saying that he was going on an adventure with the girl and the others.

Dr. Kureha was probably the only person aside from Luffy's fathers, and friends who knew that she was a girl. But Kureha was Luffy's doctor and Chopper's foster mother so it was allowed.

"But I'm the crew's doctor!" Chopper said over the screaming of the patient. He looked up at the woman.

"You are also my assistant, know pass me the medicine." She said pointing to the vile with blue powder in it. The reindeer did but continued to talk.

"Luffy thinks of me as his nakama!" Chopper was careful about saying the teen's gender around so many people. "I'm a man now. I can do this if I want to."

"You? A man? Don't make me laugh." Kureha said pushing her patient out of the room.

"I am!" Chopper said looking up at her with a glare. (It probably is really adorable._)

"Do whatever you want." Kureha snapped at him. Chopper ran out of the room screaming. "My idiot son."

* * *

Robin stared at the library before her. She smiled at the books and then turned towards the door. She looked back at them and smiled. "I'm going." She said to the book filled room. "I'm going out on an adventure with my nakama."

Franky at the same time was busy with tear filled and heart wrenching goodbyes with the Franky Family. They were all upset that their big bro was leaving on such a dangerous adventure.

Franky was crying and saying about how much he would miss them and how much he loved them. They all knew that it was something that had to be done though. He had already told Iceberg that he would be gone and the man smiled. They had finished the ship already and it was ready to sail.

Franky stood up and did a pose. Kiwi and Mozu did a matching one.

"Ow, let's have our last night together be a party we won't forget." He said earning cheers from all of his followers.

* * *

Brook played his violin at the cliff near the twin cape. Crocus was standing next to him as Laboon danced around in the waves.

"He's gonna miss you." The flower headed man said to the skeleton. Brook continued to play. He knew that Laboon was stronger now. But he didn't want the whale to go on an adventure into seas that were still unknown to even the navigator.

"Ah, but I will be back. I promise you that, Laboon. And when we get back, I'm sure that Luffy-san will throw a huge party that will make everyone forget that we were ever gone." He said continuing his soft play of Bink's Sake.

Luffy stared at her bag. She

* * *

had packed everything she would need for the adventure. She picked up a picture that was on her bed stand. It had been taken years ago with all the guys. It was from when she had first met Shanks and the guys. She had only been seven at the time.

"So, you really plan on going."

Luffy turned around to face Mihawk. The man always had a way to suddenly appear where ever she was. He smiled as she placed the picture in the bag. She turned to him and nodded.

"It's an adventure that I don't want to miss. It smells like one and is making me want to go out even sooner." She said rolling back and forth on her heels. Makino came from behind Mihawk and handed Luffy a string made from rope wire.

"Put this on Boshi. It won't hurt you neck when you wear it, but it won't snap as easily." She said holding back tears. Luffy grinned and thanked her before taking the straw hat off of her head and weaving the string trough it. She put the hat back on her head and smiled.

"Be careful in that place." Mihawk said after the green haired woman left for her room. "I and Shanks cannot help you in this fight. This is something that you must handle yourself." With that he left the girl to herself.

Luffy lay down on her bed. She had already known that neither her Dad nor Father could help her in the tournament. She hadn't needed him to tell her that. She looked at the ceiling that was dotted with the glow in the dark stars. She turned off her light and started to count the green glowing shaped.

* * *

Whitebeard looked at his sons. They were eager to start. The man stood up and moved his hand in front of him. "Get ready to set sail, we leave for Marineford." The men cheered and followed their father to the ship.

* * *

Yeah, I jumped around a lot during that one. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I hope you like it and see you later.^^


	8. Setting Sail

Chapter 8 Setting Sail

They watched as the shores disappeared. The island of Raftel began to vanish from sight. Luffy sat on the giant lion head of the ship that Franky had made them. The style was similar to her truck but a lot cooler. Her symbol clearly marked on the sail and the two pirate flags that were blowing in the calm wind.

Zoro was up in the crow's nest training. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking lunch. Franky was below deck working on some things for the ship and Chopper was working in his new medical ward. Nami and Robin were reading a magazine while Usopp was making more ammo on the grass deck. In the background, Brook's violin was playing softly.

An excited shiver ran through the girl. She was going on an adventure in unknown territory. This was the kind of adventure that she enjoyed. The only thing that she had to remember was that she was to be a boy. Even in the pirate world, that was a fact that she hide.

Luffy stood up and yelled. "I'M GONNA BE THE KING OF THE PIRATES!" her crew looked at her and smiled. That was how it was. They were determined to make Luffy the king no matter what. And Luffy was going to help them with their goals. She had already succeeded with Brook and reuniting him with Laboon.

It was around noon when Zoro spotted the ship. It was large, larger than theirs. It was going in the same direction they were. It was slower do to the size. None of them really bothered with it. Luffy had said to just ignore them and keep going. If they attacked, then they were to do things like pirates would. And fight.

As they drew up beside the larger ship, Luffy stared at it with wide eyes. To her, it was very impressive. She really loved the front of it. The whale was awesome. From behind, they hadn't been able to see the mark on the sail or flags, but all but Luffy flinched when they saw the mark.

Usopp ran behind Sanji who was putting the plates down and lighting a new cigarette. He couldn't hide the small fear pounding through him. Zoro's heart was pounding as well. He hadn't expected to see a pirate at such a high level come so soon. Especially not this pirate in particular.

Luffy stared up at the ship still thoroughly impressed by it. She noticed people looking down at them and smiled. She waved at them and ignored their shocked expressions. She stopped and turned back to watching the sea completely indifferent by their presence.

Whitebeard looked in the direction of the boat from his seat. He was the top of the mast and the crow's nest. The black pirate flags flowed through the wind that was now picking up showing a skull with a straw hat. Ace also noticed this and stood up to get a better look at the ship.

"One of them doesn't seem to acknowledge us." One of his sons said leaning against the railing and staring at the boy in the straw hat who was staring at the sea before him. Everyone else was either hiding behind someone or staring at them. The ones with green and blonde hair seemed to be the ones at top.

"Ask for the captain." The old man said. Marco looked at him and grinned. His boss wanted to see if the sibling of Ace's was worth being allowed to call herself a 'pirate'.

Only he, Pops, Ace, Jozu and Thatch knew that it was Ace's sister who lead this group. They knew of her, but not what she looked like or her symbol. They were probably thinking that the one with the swords or the blonde was the head.

"Oi, Pops wants to meet the captain." The man from earlier said looking at the main deck completely ignoring the one on the head piece.

Luffy stood up and caught the man's attention. "Sanji, go get our best grog." He told the blond. The man raised an eyebrow as the scrawny kid walked to the main deck. The blond came out with the large bottle and handed it to him.

The boy effortlessly jumped up on to the railing of the much larger ship and walked to the center and stood in front of the captain. He smiled and placed the rum on the deck. Many of the men stared at the smaller boy shocked.

They had been positive that the green haired man was the captain. Not this brat who looked as if he couldn't throw a punch. Whitebeard looked down on Luffy and a small grin came to his lips.

"You have manners for a rookie." He said tossing a sake cup at the boy. Luffy caught it and sat down. He poured the rum into the cup and then tossed it to the man. He caught it.

"I just happen to know how to great another pirate." Luffy said casually as the man took a sniff of the drink. He was easily able to tell where it came from and accepted it.

Luffy grinned and sat and waited for the man to talk. He knew who the man was. She didn't want to start a fight with him, but she also knew how to be polite and didn't really care whether or not he hated her.

"What is a gaki like you doing in these seas?" he asked looking at the boy who was still in high school. Luffy grinned and looked at with amusement.

"I happen to like adventures and the sea is always full of them." The boy said still not drinking. "This whole tournament has a great smell to it. I couldn't resist trying it out."

Whitebeard laughed. This surprised some of the men. They hadn't heard him laugh at something like this in a while. "Smells huh? I like that." He said looking at the boy seriously. "This isn't a game however."

"I never said it was." Luffy said not backing down from the man's stare. "But I still say it's going to be fun."

"You're throwing your life away just coming out here." Whitebeard said trying to intimidate the boy.

"That's not for you to tell me." Luffy became somewhat angry at him telling him that. The men around him became restless at the tone that the boy was using with their father. The man put his hand up to calm them down and let the rookie continue.

"I'm a pirate, you being one know this just as well; once you step onto that ship, your life is thrown away." Luffy said with a grin on his face saying that he had known the fact for a while.

"He, so a rookie like you really does exist." Whitebeard said finishing up the rum. Luffy raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Try not to die in this little game, gaki."

Luffy picked up the large sake dish and chugged down the rum easily. He licked his lips as he placed it down. "Of course." He said standing up and walking towards his ship. He passed by Ace without a single look.

Ace watched the straw hat go past without a word. Marco looked at him, but knew that Ace couldn't do anything about it. There was nothing the man could do but watch as his sister left. Pops watched as well and noticed the ship moving forward faster.

The small boat had been lucky and had hit a current that was allowing them to proceed forward faster. The waters of the Grandline were unpredictable. The crew didn't seem panicked however. Their navigator had probably planned everything.

"She's pretty good for a rookie." Marco said to his boos. Whitebeard nodded and looked at his youngest son who was watching the ship go pass. A small smile was curled up on his lips. He had succeeded in what he had wanted to do.

"Looks like that kid is going to get herself into trouble later." Thatch said standing beside his friend. Everyone else had gone back to what they had been doing earlier.

"Yeah, but no matter where Luffy goes, she will always do something stupid to make me worry." Ace said watching the ship disappear into the horizon.

Luffy sat at the table that had been put outside so that they could eat happily. Nobody had said anything when she had come back from the ship unscathed. Chopper was glad about that and Nami was thankful that she hadn't pissed the group off.

She had been somewhat reluctant to come on this journey in the first place. The fact that the first group of pirates they met was none other than the man everyone had declared the king even though the title was unofficial, was heart wrecking. She then remembered the small thing Luffy had done before boarding the enemy ship.

"Luffy, why did you ask Sanji for the beer?" the orange haired girl asked him curiously. Luffy looked at her and grinned.

"It's common respect." He said looking at her. Nami looked confused. "When meeting a pirate that is most likely stronger and a lot more experienced than yourself, you bring in a form of drink. Usually the best you've got. Oss-san is and older pirate and he is stronger than me. Bringing him the best rum was respectful and kinda tradition in the pirate world."

Nami decided not to ask any further, Luffy, even though she couldn't pass a single history test without help, did have a lot of knowledge about the way of piracy. Sanji and Zoro seemed to have known about it to for neither complained about the loss of the drink.

Nami stretched as she came out onto the deck of the fifth morning of them sailing. The announcement of the tournament had never said when it was going to be, so she was pretty sure it was when all contestants were there. Though there was the thought of those who weren't going to participate.

The eternal post was pointing straight ahead meaning they were straight on course. No stops were needed on route due to the good quality of packing of food that Sanji had done. The weather had been a problem, but the group had gone through the Grandline district on Raftel. Though their parents still had no knowledge of it. They weren't exactly allowed in there even though they did have three teachers with them.

Luffy was asleep on the grass under the oak tree that had a swing on it. She had fallen asleep there the night before and nobody had wanted to move her. Zoro had tried to carry her to her room but a few words from Sanji had started a fight and Luffy was forgotten.

She stepped over the girl to sit of the bench that encircled the tree and stare at the sky that was starting to become brighter with the rising sun. She had always loved the sea and how blissful it could be at times.

She quickly stood up when a strange wind blew from the east; pushing the ship back. She looked the sky in front of her and then realized what was happening.

"EVERYONE!" she called to the sleeping crew. Most woke up with that and slowly walked to the deck. "GET YOUR ASSES INTO GEAR!" Nami continued waking up all but Luffy.

She stepped on the girl's sleeping face waking her up by force. "A CYCLONE IS COMING; WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! Franky GET THE COLA READY. WE NEED TO BLAST OUT OF HERE."

Nami began giving them orders. Robin gripped the railing as it started to rain. Luffy and Zoro had pulled the main sail up while Chopper and Usopp worked on the back sail. Franky had rushed downstairs and was putting soda into the machine.

Everyone held on as Franky called up saying that it was ready. The yell of Coup de Burst came from below and they all blasted from the place they had been at and to another body of water. They landed roughly after a small joy ride through the morning sky.

Luffy and Usopp ran to the railing as a cyclone appeared where they had just been. Luffy gave her navigator a thumbs up as Sanji became wiggly over his girl saying how wonderful she was at predicting the weather.

"Ero-cook." Zoro said taking a sip from his beer. Sanji went over to him and they started another fight. Nami sighed and Luffy went to change from a suggestion of Robin's.

The girl walked to the room she had on her own. She had no problem sharing one with the guys, but Nami said no. sharing one with the girls was out of the question, so she had asked Franky to give Luffy her own room.

Nami had stopped the fight when Luffy came out of her room, without her binding asking Nami if she had seen her shirts.

"LUFFY, PUT A SHIRT ON GODAMMIT!" she said to the teen.

Luffy bounded her chest easily as Nami found her a shirt that would fit from Usopp's things. Her own clothes were in the laundry due to her habit of falling of the ship and getting them soaked.

"Mo, are you really a girl. I mean you walked out of here without a shirt on and you weren't even chest bound. What of someone had seen you?" the orange haired girl said annoyed as she pulled out a green t-shirt that would fit her.

Luffy shrugged the question off and put the thing on. She didn't really care. She knew very well that she had to hide it, but they were in the middle of the ocean. If someone saw, they probably weren't looking at her face anyway.

Luffy sat on her bed after dinner. She had wanted sometime by herself and none had argued. They had all done it a few times while they had been on the ship. They were just waiting for the captain to have hers.

Luffy opened a drawer that was next to the bed. She pulled out a small piece of paper. There was nothing really special about it. It was mostly blank except for three words that were written in small messy letters.

_Stay alive. –Ace_

She had smiled at them when she had first pulled them out of her pocket. She had known that he was still alive, but she wasn't sure when she would see him next. This fact made her happy. She hadn't seen her older brother, but she had gotten to hear him speak. Even if it was only a few words on a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, there is no way I'm gonna die that easily." Luffy whispered to the small white sheet before turning on her lighter and burning it to get rid of the evidence.

* * *

I have survived Otakon and have come to give you a new chapter. I am going to be killed later however for being perfectly fine the day after nlike my sister. Right now I am doubting that she is even awake. Let alone conscious. Well, here it is.


	9. Welcome to Marineford

Chapter 9 Welcome to Marineford

Zoro stared at the night sky through the windows of the crow's nest. The incident from earlier still fresh in his mind. He had barely been able to hide his blush and bleeding nose when Luffy had come out half naked, he had knocked out the ero-cook, Brook and Usopp had collapsed and Franky looked away. Chopper had seen Luffy before due to the fact that he was the doctor.

The image came to his mind again and he closed his eyes to try not to think about it. Maybe the blond was right, maybe he was a pervert. Dear Kami-sama did he just think that? Man, he really needed to stop hanging around the man. Luffy surely seemed unaffected by the whole incident. Nami was pissed about it while Robin had simply chuckled at the teen.

He sighed and looked out the window again. Just because he slept most of the day, he was the one stuck keeping watch at night. At least the crow's nest was inside. He wouldn't have to worry about the weather affecting him as long as he stayed in it.

The tournament popped up in his head and what it would be like. Would it be an outright death match, or would they really be playing this game that was said. He wasn't exactly sure. His father had called him in when he had been training. The man was watching TV when the commercial came on. Zoro had watched in silence and only one thing had come to his mind as he watched: Luffy would kill to go to this.

He had been right. But that was given. Everyone else had thought the same thing. They were already mentally preparing themselves for their captain's spazzing out of the thought of this adventure. He had to admit however that it was interesting. The thought of going against such strong opponents made a shiver of excitement run through him.

He heard footsteps as someone began to climb up to the room. Was Nami giving him a break and sending the cook to be the guard? He doubted it. When the door opened, a small tanned hand came out. It then revealed the head of his girlfriend.

Luffy jumped into the room and quickly closed the door. She walked over to Zoro and sat next to him on the sofa. Zoro was surprised at seeing her up there and about at the hour it was. Luffy leaned against Zoro and took in his scent.

"Hello." She said. Zoro was sure she was on the verge of falling asleep. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled the smaller girl closer. Luffy snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around the front of his waist.

Small warmth came to Zoro's cheeks and Luffy looked up at him. A small pleasant smile was on her lips. Zoro became hypnotized by the look and continued to stare. Luffy didn't say anything, just looked at him with half opened eyes.

"We going on an adventure and we going to win it all." She said sleepily. Zoro noted her slurring words and knew that she wasn't going to last much longer.

"Go to sleep Luffy," he said stroking her hair gently. "We are going to be arriving soon and we don't know what's going to happen."

"I do." Luffy said happily looking at him.

"And what is that?" Zoro asked as if he was asking a small kid.

"We going to kick their asses. They show up and pick a fight, we kick their asses." Luffy said with a very drunken expression.

"How much grog did you have?" Zoro asked her smelling the toxin on her breath.

"Only two or three." Luffy said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bottles?"

"Barrels." Luffy corrected sliding down onto Zoro's shoulder. The man sighed and looked at her directly in the eye.

"Got to sleep." He ordered her again.

Luffy booed but her eyes closed as she rested on his shoulder. The green haired man could hear her mumble something about being a jerk and this made him chuckle a bit.

After making sure that the teen wouldn't slide down, Zoro continued to do his look out job and watched the ocean as it moved up and down.

The next morning brought the island into view. The post was pointing to it and they were drawing closer. Nami decided to go over rules since they had no clue what they were getting into.

"We need to stick together no matter what. Understand?" she said particularly to the youngest members of the group. Chopper nodded while Usopp and Luffy booed.

The orange haired teen sighed and everyone went about their business. It would still take them a while to get to the island, so they decided to relax until then.

Usopp had spotted someone looking at them so the place knew that they were arriving. He also saw many other ships including the one belonging to Whitebeard. Nami thought it was weird that the ship had gotten there before them, but didn't question the way of the sea.

When they drew closer to the port, they saw people there to greet them. Another group was also docking. Luffy hopped of the figure head of Sunny Go and looked at the island happily.

The large island had a town on two sides and a layered plaza with the gallows at the top. A very large building was behind that with dojo style roofing. A grin was plastered on the boy's face. The men walked up to them and bowed as the rest of the crew came off the ship.

"Don't worry, your ship will be in our care." One said looking at the group with particular interest.

"Touch her and you die." Franky clearly stated before following the rest to the plaza. The man he had spoken to gulped in fear from the tone that the man had used on him.

The other captain from the ship that had docked near the straw hats sneered at the kids. His eyes stared down at them from behind a rather large nose. He looked the boy over and then noticed the straw hat placed on his head.

"Oi, gaki." He called to the black haired boy. Luffy looked over, used to being called a brat by now. The clown looked at the small rookie with a grin.

"That hat, where did you get it?" the man asked with small irritation in his voice.

"From my dad." Luffy said casually before continuing his climb up the slope to the top of the slope.

"Oh, okay… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR DAD!" the clown began to spazz out and jumped in front of the boy. Well at least his top half did.

"Like I said, my dad gave me this hat when I was little, now get out of my face, big nose." Luffy said shoving pass the man.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE!"

Luffy turned to the screaming figure and gave him a sly grin before saying: "you" and ordering her crew to run. They obliged with complaints from Nami.

They all bolted as the pirate crew behind them continued their chase. They all separated and hid between the buildings and people. Luffy easily scaled one of the buildings and started jumping across them. This drew attention to him and the clown came after him. Luffy jumped to another building and noticed something familiar.

Without any hesitation the teen jumped off the building and began to run towards the figure. She stopped and said hi, completely forgetting her pursuer. The rest of her caught up to her and also said hello to the red-haired captain. Usopp smiled at his father.

Buggy finally caught up to the boy and stopped when he saw who the boy was talking to.

"Dammit Shanks, what the hell is a bastard like you doing here?" the clown said shoving past the boy and putting his face into the man's.

Luffy punched the clown sending him out of his dad's face and to the ground. "Don't you dare talk bad about Shanks." He said glaring at the pirate with pure hatred. The clown looked back at him.

"What the hell does it have to do with you!" he asked the brat and Luffy shoved his face into the man's.

"I don't like it when people make fun of Shanks." Luffy didn't call Shanks his dad knowing that here it was to be kept a secret. Along with other things.

Shanks got the two to calm down and Buggy went back to his crew pissed and determined to kill the straw hated brat. Luffy was grinning as they walked to the large building at the center of the island.

"You really have a way of making enemies." Zoro commented as they walked through the doors.

They stopped and looked at the dojo style interior and large ceilings. Luffy began to shine when he saw a large bell and wanted to wring it. Nami held him back saying that it was meant for a ritual and not for play. That made Luffy upset, but he ignored it.

Chopper took a couple of steps forward and began to feel rather small in the place. Many pirates were already there and looking at them. Though it felt more as if they were looking at the red-haired man and his crew rather than a small group of rookies.

Nonetheless, they were attracting some attention. He recognized the man called Krieg who was glaring at Luffy as well. Along with other pirate groups they had met before, the small reindeer became scared as he saw ones that he didn't want to meet.

The small thing clinged onto Zoro and the teen put his hand on the pour things hat hoping that it would calm him down. Zoro knew that Chopper has brave, it was just his shyness at first meets that made him afraid. Luffy grinned and they walked forward. Passing pirates easily and without fear.

Some looked the crew and who was leading them and scoffed the boy off. He was a scrawny runt in their eyes. In his crew's, Luffy was a man who was also a monster. Some crews tried to taunt them and see if Luffy would pick a fight, but the boy in the straw hat kept on his grin and found them an empty table.

They all sat and just stayed where they were. Zoro kept his swords at his waist while Sanji lit a cigarette. Luffy complained about being hungry but then remembered that he had packed senbi and pulled a bag out to eat. A group walked up behind the group.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at eh killing intent that the group were giving off. It wasn't strong or anything but it did tell them that they were going to give them a hard time. Luffy turned his head with a senbi half eaten hanging out of his mouth. He looked up at the group but did nothing.

"This table is meant for our captain." A one with a pink haired buzz cut said licking his sword. Luffy swallowed the cracker and looked around.

"He ain't here though." Luffy said licking the crumbs from the corners of his mouth.

"Shut up." One said firing his gun at the boy's head. Luffy fell face first onto the table.

He quickly sat up and glared at the man with the still smoking gun. "Don't go randomly shooting people in the head; that scared the shit out of me!" he said angrily.

"No, that was supposed to do a little more than scare you." The man said fear written on his face.

"I don't care anymore. This is our table so shoo." Nami said waving her hand at them. The men looked at her angrily but then hearts popped into their eyes as they saw the two women.

"We'll forget this if you let us have the girls." The one at eh head said eyeing Nami happily. The girl seemed creeped out and backed up as he licked his lips.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Nami punched him in the jaw sending him flying into a fountain that was in the lobby. People looked at the the broken piece that was now spraying water on them and then at the table where the ruckus was.

"Nice punch." Luffy said smiling at his navigator. He then looked at the rest of the group who were looking at their fallen leader. "Anyone else?"

The group straightened up and shook their heads before bolting away scared. Luffy laughed as they ran away with their unconscious friend. Nami sighed knowing that it would back at them and be annoying later.

Luffy went back to eating and nothing else happened. Other pirates ignored the group while others looked upon them with some interest. The crew themselves began to talk amongst themselves. The room became quiet when someone walked to the balcony above them.

They couldn't see hi face clearly do to the shadow covering the top floor. He was fairly tall however and you could tell that he had a good build on him.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today." The voice said clearly for everyone to hear. Luffy looked up at him and noticed another figure behind him.

"The tournament will commence starting tomorrow." He said looking down upon the groups with slight interest. He continued his speech when no one talked. "The games will be decided by a spin. All crews will participate and no exceptions will be made. I wish you luck."

With that he disappeared and the room became noisy again. Most were discussing the next day with eagerness and over confidence. Zoro could feel heavy fear and dread as well float through the room. Some were nervous wrecks wondering about the 'games' that they were going to play.

"I doubt it will be Go." Usopp said joking with the captain who laughed at the joke. Robin chuckled at the two and then looked at the first mate.

"Is something wrong Swordsman-san?" she asked him politely.

"No," Zoro said looking at the groups, "Just a feeling."

"What kind?" Robin said with a concerned tone. The swordsman was good at picking up things that were unwanted or dangerous to the group.

"Like something is going to happen and that all we can do is sit and watch."

* * *

Da Da DAAAHH Okay I will stop the stupid noise making because I am probably going to be hit for that. *ducks down*

Well, I hope you like it. I've been bored lately so if they seem kinda dull, please tell me.


	10. On Your Mark

Chapter 10 On Your Mark

They were to sleep on their ships during the tournament. Luffy had received a letter the next morning telling where her and her crew was to go for the first event. It appeared that not everyone would be competing at the same time. There were about one to two hundred crews here. Only ten of which were going to remain when the event was over.

All pirate groups would participate, but not at the same time due to the large numbers. Each event will go on until only a certain number of crews remained or when their captain is beaten.

Luffy and the rest of the straw hats walked towards the stadium following others who were told to go as well. They were going to be in the first round. Everyone else was going to watch them. If you lost here and you somehow survived, it would be humiliation.

They entered the arena and looked around. It was covered in grass and had two goals at either end. Soccer goals to be precise. Sanji blew smoke from his cigarette and looked at the competition.

"If we're playing soccer, I think we got this in the bag." The captain of the soccer team said to the captain. Luffy laughed and continued to walk to the center. He didn't see anybody else that he knew. Or he met them and didn't remember.

"Mugiwara!"

Luffy turned to the man that had said it. He looked at the armor colored pirate and frowned. He was…?

"Don't think that you are going to live through this?" the man said pointing a finger at the brat. "I'll make sure you never live to see the light of day again."

* * *

Ace looked down at the crowd and noticed his sister instantly. Another man seemed to be talking to her in a very furious tone. Luffy's face showed that she was trying to remember who he was and cared less for what he was actually telling her.

Marco seemed to have noticed her as well. "None of the higher up pirates is out on the field. Mostly rookies." He said bored with the tournament. He didn't want to be there.

Ace nodded and continued to watch as a man came to a platform and looked at the pirates surrounding him.

"I will only make one announcement before we start." He said as everyone looked at him with full attention. "This tournament will be broadcasted throughout the world for all to see."

Some flinched back and complained while others laughed. Luffy was one of the laughers. Nami didn't want to be on TV and seen as a pirate even though it was not something she wanted.

Sanji seemed thrilled about the fame he would be getting from this event however. The man continued to talk even though some were uneasy about the words he had just said.

"The first game will be soccer. All teams will try to get one ball into either net. You can do anything you want until you get the ball in. when the ball is in, the pirate crew that shot it in leaves the field and goes on to the next round. The game ends when there are thirty teams not playing." He said looking down at the groups. Luffy still couldn't get a good view of what the man looked like, but he could still tell that there was another person behind him.

"So, they want to break it down to a small number quickly." Franky said stretching his arms. Robin chuckled before following the rest to the center.

* * *

The captains were told to get in a circle and get ready to hit the ball to a crew mate. The straw hats spread out which was a smart move in Shanks's head. Giving themselves chances for both nets was a smart way to play the game.

He lifted his eyes from the field to the pirates around him. Whitebeard was on the opposite side of the stadium clearly bored, but it was hard to tell from the distance. He grinned and went back to watching Luffy walk to the circle.

* * *

The pirates in the center looked at the small boy who was eagerly grinning. He was by far the youngest and shortest of all of them. Why the hell was he even there? Luffy adjusted his straw hat and stared at the ball will full intent on winning.

The referee threw the ball in the air. All captains jumped for it. The ref had thrown it high. Luffy used another pirate to get higher and kicked the ball towards Sanji. The problem was, was that he accidentally kicked it to hard sending it pass the blonde and into the net ripping a whole through it.

"Whoops." Luffy said standing in the middle of the field. Nami face palmed as the ball was found and brought back to the referee. Sanji came up and complained about not getting a chance.

"At least let us play a little next time." He said angrily at the black haired idiot. Luffy laughed an apology and a man brought them off the field and into the stands to watch the rest of the game.

The ball was thrown into the air again and the game continued. One captain got the ball and kicked it to his crew mate. Before that man could do anything, another plowed him down knocking him unconscious. Others ignored him and trampled the man resulting in his death. Nami looked away but knew that it wasn't something she could change.

The corpse was ignored and the game continued. Another was about to take a kick and score for his team, but a gun was shot and he was killed. The ball was then kicked by another and the team left the field. Chopper was becoming scared and his doctor instincts were kicking in, but Luffy kept him from doing so by saying that this was just the way things went.

The game started again and again, more men fell. The green grass was becoming red in places from blood. The pirates were becoming blood thirsty and wanting to win even more. Some were terrified at what was happening around them and were taken out easily. This whole scene was going to be seen by people everywhere.

* * *

Makino held her hand to her mouth as she watched the massacre before her. She had though that it was just a simple game, especially after seeing Luffy and her friends win it so easily. This was another story. This was outright madness. Was this really something that could be shown on TV? Parents were probably turning it off, or even worse, telling their children to leave so that they could watch.

* * *

"Mr. Genzo," Nojiko began as she watched the tournament. "Do you think Nami will be okay, I mean look at this."

The man said nothing, just watched as another crew was led off the field and the game began again. Some were having trouble keeping their balance on the blood soaked grass. Nojiko asked no more and continued to watch as well.

Others were thinking the same thing. Any friend of the straw hats was watching the tournament all wondered about the safety of the crew. Others who were watching it wandering what it was and if the so called 'pirates' were real stared in shock at the scene.

It wasn't just a little game anymore, it was outright massacre. The other pirates in the crowd were cheering; they were encouraging the fighting and wanting it to continue. It made them weak and disgusted as they watched the whole incident.

The camera showed close ups of some crews. Some were eager for the fight while others were terrified. Some crews had still faces, showing no emotion whatsoever of fear or disgust for what was happening before them.

* * *

Smoker sat at his desk and watched the tournament in interest. Not the kind that the pirates had, but at wondering what would come next. He had recognized the small group that he would chase around the high ways as well. They were participating in the game and seemed to be doing fairly well.

They had passed the first round with barely any effort and were clean until the next day. The captain was troublesome, but when they were out on the streets, right now, Smoker understood it. That boy hadn't been serious. He had just been playing and having fun. Even here, you could tell by the look on his face when he had kicked the ball in to the net, the boy wasn't taking anything serious.

* * *

Luffy sat where he was, never moved until the game was over. The first group of the first round had been decided and those thirty pirates were going onto round two. The ones left over were brought to another door. All were bloody and injured. Those who didn't participate in that round were told to enter the field.

The field was cleared of its corpses and unmoving bodies, but the blood was still there. Luffy noticed the large man from earlier and Shanks enter the ring.

Shanks grinned at Whitebeard and walked to the center ring. Many of the pirates became nervous as the two emperors decided to play. Shanks was only thinking about the fun in the game and Whitebeard seemed to care less.

When the ball was thrown, they both ignored it and watched as others tried to get the ball. Ace was fired up with the game and instantly scored taking out a few men with it. He didn't seem to care however and high fived with Marco.

Whitebeard walked off the field after saying something to the red haired man. Shanks laughed at the comment and waited for the next round to start.

Due to the higher leveled pirates in the second half, the field was covered in more bodies, but ended sooner. They were told to go back to their ships until future notice.

Luffy happily walked back knowing Sanji would have a delicious lunch prepared soon. The young pirate took no heed to the missing ships. When Nami brought it up the boy shrugged. "Probably the ones who lost just left."

Nami didn't believe it and neither did Zoro. He had felt uneasy earlier after the man first talked about the tournament. He had also the same feeling when he heard that only ten would survive.

Luffy however either didn't care or remained oblivious to the dark and sickly feeling that surrounded the place. They ignored it however and Luffy ranted on about food. Sanji obliged by going into the kitchen to prepare food.

Chopper, Usopp and Luffy swung on the swing as Sanji prepared lunch. They got weird looks from the pirates around them but ignored it. Zoro continued his training and Franky was looking the ship over. What was happening on the ship was normal for them. These people just didn't understand it.

When Sanji brought the food out, it was an all out war. Everybody was getting their food before their black hole for a stomach captain could eat it all. Nami punched the teen when he tried to steal her food. Robin chuckled but swatted him away when her food was targeted.

Others looked upon it in disgust, but the crew was laughing and enjoying themselves. Even though the little lunch break was noisy, Zoro could hear other pirates talk. They were mainly saying how there was no discipline on the ship.

Zoro took a sip of his beer and sighed. To them, no, the crew was wild and independent, but isn't that what made it fun? Do what you can to the best of your ability and never have to worry about anything else. That was the crew he and decided t join and that was the crew he followed to the very day. Because sometimes, things have to out of control for them to work.

* * *

Yay new chapter. I've been getting a lot of messages and favoritings and alertings, it makes me sooooo happy. I've been thinking about another One-shot ot dedicate to all my readers, but I can't think of anything. If you have any ideas, I'll listen to them. I guess that's a lot like taking requests, so I'll call it that.


	11. They Really Want to Kill Us

Chapter 11 They Really Want to Kill Us.

Usopp stared at the field before him. Somehow the people that ran the tournament had gotten rid of any signs of the blood bath from the day before. This time, all competitors were brought out onto the field and were told that it would be an all out race. There were going to be many obstacles on the way and that the first thirty teams to cross won. Each team was to choose two members.

The straw hats had gone with Usopp and Chopper. When they were scared enough of the people behind them and wanted to dodge the traps, they were the best in the world. Luffy had wanted to run to, but Sanji had brought food that the runners weren't allowed to eat. This kept the teen quiet.

Shanks had chosen Lucky Roo and Yasopp. Even though Lucky was large, he was undoubtedly fast and Yasopp demanded going against his son. Father son rivalry. Mihawk denied running in such a petty race but no one seemed to have noticed him or a few other of the participants.

Marco wanted to run in the race even though he was going to more of fly and Thatch said that it sounded like fun but what was to be expected from the go lucky guy. They all lined up as the track style course appeared in the grass. The soccer fields were gone and the dome closed. The black rubber cement pavement that was below the two teens feet was already beginning to heat up from the sun that was coming through the clear roof.

Like they had when Luffy first walked to the circle of captains for the soccer match, pirates looked at the reindeer and long nosed boy. Yasopp whispered for Usopp to try and keep up which started his winning spirit. The teen gave a thumbs up to the reindeer who had gone into his running point.

Most of the pirates stared at the reindeer. Probably thinking as to whom in the world would let such a thing as part of their crew. Nami however and along with the rest of the crew knew that Chopper was a pirate and a very good doctor.

The gun for the start of the race went and all started to run along the course. As soon as the race started, the traps began. Spikes at the bottom of pits that would randomly open in the ground took down a few at the beginning. Sun-stars and bladed objects shot out form the stadium walls. Some were doing pretty well at dodging the objects bust most were having problems just staying on the track.

Setting foot off the track would result in a very painful electrocution that Zoro was sure only Luffy could survive. Said teen was cheering for his crewmates in their attempt to survive the hell. The teen seemed to be enjoying the little race.

Usopp and Chopper on the other hand thought it was hell they were screaming and barely dodging anything. Usopp was hit with a sun-star and toppled head over heels only to stand right up and keep running when one of the pirates decided to try and take his head. Chopper had rammed his antlers into the man sending him into the electric fled ending him right there.

The small reindeer muttered an apology for ending his life and caught up with his long nosed friend. Both went bug eyed when they saw their captain cheering them on while eating some of Sanji's homemade popcorn. That was so not fair.

Yasopp had to admit that even though his son was behind him and only running as fast as he was because of terror, the teen was doing fairly well. Lucky was already ahead of him so he decided to speed up a bit. Marco from Whitebeard's crew had already taken first followed up by Thatch. There were a few teams between him and his son, but he was sure that the boy would make it in the single digits. Or maybe even…

A wind kicked up and Yasopp saw his son run ahead of him with the reindeer on his heels. Lucky had already taken second and third and fourth were gone but the two seemed to have tied on fifth. He turned around to see what had made them run so fast and saw a very blood thirsty pirate.

His son had probably done something to piss the guy off or Luffy did and he was taking his revenge out on the two of them. Yasopp carefully and skillfully tripped the armor wearing idiot and the man tumbled and his armor shattered as he crashed and became electrocuted.

"That's what happens when you target my son." Yasopp muttered while crossing the finish line after his son and friend. The race finished with only twenty two teams. The rest had been killed during the race or were deemed unmoving. The teams that had lost glared at their comrades who had failed them and exited out the door that was gestured towards them.

Pops narrowed his eyes at the closing door and looked towards his returning sons. Both were a little disappointed with how the race turned out. Marco said that the traps were too easy to dodge.

"You didn't dodge them." Ace pointed and the man nodded.

Marco just shrugged it off. Sure he had gone through every single attack, but what was wrong with that. Thatch had had fun just jumping around though the two teens from the straw hats were pretty hilarious. They were running more from fear than anything else. Maybe that was why they were but on the track.

* * *

Luffy high fived the long nosed boy while Robin patted Chopper on the head. Both teens were exhausted and were given water by Sanji. Luffy continued to eat the popcorn and meat like it was cotton candy. None questioned this and even the pirates that saw the teen gave no remark.

The person who had been introducing them from the very beginning walked up onto the same platform. Everyone was in the stands with their crews and nakamas. Luffy stared at him and once again noticed the figure behind the shadowed man. What he looked like, the shape of his body was so familiar.

"Congratulations on making it this far in the tournament of the brave." He boomed making the surviving twenty two teams wince at the loudness of his voice. "We will start the final round that will bring the number of survivors down to ten crews."

Luffy grinned as the usual excitement washed over her. This was a sort of game that always got her pumped. Especially after reading what the screen above the platform said that the final round would be. An all out two on two battle. Her grin grew bigger as the screen shuffled who would go against whom.

"When the captain is out, the team loses. You can lose members of your crew, but as long as the captain is still able to fight, your team continues."

"So it's more of a challenge for the captain." Sanji said taking out a new cigarette. He looked at said captain and smiled. They would have no need to worry. That girl wasn't going to lose no matter what.

The shuffling stopped and showed the first match. It was Buggy, who had somehow survived up till now, vs. Alvida, whoever that was. The clown walked into the battle arena and had the most confident smile on his face. A woman with long wavy hair walked out next. Men in the stadium began to swoon over her.

Sanji was his usual when he saw a beautiful woman but was silenced by Nami's foot. Zoro kept his cool because he was dedicated to one woman, even if she was a man at current time. Brook was asking himself if she would show him her panties which resulted in a kick to the head by Nami. Robin began to chuckle but noticed that the clown didn't seem too thrilled about going against the woman.

"Oi ref, why the hell is a woman in this tournament? This is a man's battle, some week little girls aren't going to do anything but waist time." The clown yelled at the man in charge.

Taking the clown's distraction to her advantage, Alvida quickly sent the man flying with her iron mace. Buggy was considered out and his crew was evacuated. Luffy laughed as the woman walked away with a content look on her face.

The next shuffle was made. The straw hats sat in the stadium and waited for one of them to fight. Names and pirates were called down and fights began. Some ended quickly while others droned on forever. Those ones were usually ended pretty quickly by a gun shot from one of the fighter's teammate. Some considered it unfair but were quickly silenced when they were told that it was a pirates' fight.

Finally one of the crew was called to the stadium. Luffy easily jumped down and went to his side of the field. His opponent was a rather big man. He wasn't the captain of any crew, but Luffy didn't know who he was. They had said that his name was Needles. Luffy grinned at his opponent and waited for him to make his move.

The man was fast on his feet and quickly had his hooks one the teen's throat drawing blood. The straw hat that was securely placed on the boy's head had drifted to the ground. Ignoring the needles in his throat, Luffy swung his legs up and easily the man's head in a lock. The man released his grip on the teen and Luffy swung up to where he was standing on the man's shoulders.

Before Needles had a chance to counter, Luffy had twisted her feet so that he couldn't move his head. With a powerful push off, Luffy slammed the man into the ground knocking him unconscious immediately. Luffy stood up and grabbed his hat. The teen dusted it off and put it back on his messy black hair before walking back to the stands after he was declared the winner.

The race had been in the morning and by the time the fighting was done for the day the teams had been drown down to eighteen. Shanks walked towards his ship with his crew. They hadn't had a chance to fight that day but he did get to see how skilled Luffy and her crew was. Though the opponents they got were just second rate pirates. Three of her crew members, including her had gotten to fight. None had lost any blood. The reindeer had even proved to the rest of the pirates just how tough he was. Shanks had known that everyone was able to fight, but he hadn't expected the thing to take out a merman so easily.

He was pretty sure Arlong wasn't going to be too happy with the straw hated captain about the loss of one of his crew even though he wasn't dead. Out of all the opponents that went against the crew, none had died. Seriously hurt maybe, but they hadn't been killed. Though he was pretty sure that there was a limit to how long that would go.

The teen was underestimating some of the pirates here. He knew that Luffy could handle herself, but he also knew that she was a reckless idiot who needed to clear her head every now and then. He smiled as he thought about the girl being clear headed, oh that would be a sight.

Luffy being a reasonable person was actually pretty scary. When Luffy got serious with an opponent, they rarely got away from her with minimum injuries. So Luffy being serious when fighting and her being reasonable were both scary when it came to it.

He hoped that he wouldn't have to fight her. Though he sure that if one of his lower ranking men went against the straw hat, the girl would have no problem kicking their ass. After all, she lost a very good amount of shoes thanks to them and their little games. They would kindly fight Luffy to see if they were stronger. One of the newer rookies in his crew, Rockstar, really seemed to have it against the girl. Probably because the man respected the red haired captain and Luffy was often messing with him or acting high and mighty. Nothing he could do about the girl's personality, it cracked him up anyway.

He entered the cabin that he had to himself and looked out the window. From the angle that the ship was at, he could barely see the figure head of Luffy's ship. He noticed said teen was sitting on it and staring at the sky that was beginning to fill with stars. What was she thinking about?

* * *

Yeah, pretty short chapter but I couldnt keep writing it. It had to stop here. I'm thinking about uploading a new fanfic. I have about ten ready to come up, but htis one I think is my favorite. Probably because I turned the main crew minus Luffy and Zoro into animals. Ace is one too. I find it fun so I was thinking of putting it up later. I'm hungrry from writing so much but am too lazy to go to the kitchen. oh well. I want chiken tonight. So I am going to say bye and go annoy my dad about dinner.


	12. Was It All A Waste?

Chapter 12: Was It All A Waste?

Zoro watched his captain as the teen stared at the starlit sky. Something was going on and it seemed like the girl was trying her hardest to hide it. Luffy had been able to act all go happy and normal since they landed and before, but the swordsman wasn't fooled. He was sure that Robin knew that something was bugging the girl as well.

Luffy would come out and stare at the stars, occasionally glancing in the direction to the right. She had done this ever since they left the Whitebeard ship and entered the island. Zoro had tried to see what she was staring at, but he never could. Luffy had sharp ears when needed and whenever the man got a certain distance Luffy would swing around and look at where he used to be.

This time Zoro was determined to see what the girl was looking at. He had made it to the deck that had the steering wheel on it he could see the top of the hat from behind one of the mane panels from the lion head piece. The man quietly walked closer. If he was lucky he could get to the railing without the captain noticing him. He usually never got pass the stairs but Luffy seemed rather distracted tonight. The green haired swordsman made it to the steering wheel.

Luffy whipped her head around but saw nothing. She looked at the empty deck and then went back to staring at the ships. She made no noise but continued to stare at the ocean and the ships it rocked. She made no move or sound as the ocean sang its night lullaby.

Back to the swordsman who was craning his neck so that he could see whether or not Luffy was still watching him. Zoro inwardly sighed. Luffy was never very observant. How come at this time she was? The man quietly sat up and sat on the seat that was behind the wheel.

Luffy wasn't in sight and the man hadn't heard any tapping on the deck meaning she had decided to sit or lie down. Zoro looked up at the sky. He was getting tired but he wanted to make sure that Luffy was okay. Here they couldn't be lovers. No, Luffy couldn't even be a girl here. She had to be a guy so he couldn't even get a little bit of comfort in for the girl.

* * *

Luffy woke up to the sun hitting him in the face. He had fallen asleep on the Sunny Go's figure head. Oh well, it wasn't a first. The place was actually rather comfortable. She stood up and jumped onto the upper deck and noticed Zoro fast asleep in the seat behind the wheel.

"Oi Zoro." Luffy said hitting the man on his head. Zoro woke up and stared at his captain. "You're gonna catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Luffy jumped down to the grassy deck and ran into the cabin meant for him. Zoro watched the teen go and then sat up and stretched. The stupid cook would have food ready soon so he might as well go and get dressed. But wasn't Luffy sleeping out here too?

Luffy quickly went through his pockets. Yes, there was one. Luffy pulled the sheet out of her pocket and opened it. It had nothing written on it. The paper was thicker and a little heavier. Luffy said nothing but decided to ask Nami to sew it into his hat later. Luffy changed into his usual wear and went out to breakfast.

* * *

Nami didn't question as to why her captain wanted a blank piece of paper sewn into his treasure but did so anyways. She didn't Luffy and his stupid fanatics. Sanji served breakfast and like usual it was a mess.

"LUFFY, THAT WAS MINE!"

The boy shoved the steak into his mouth as Usopp put his foot on the table and pointed his knife at Luffy. Sanji kicked the teen in the head telling him not to stand on the table. Even though Luffy was a boy to the rest of the world, the blonde cook refused to kick the teen. Luffy didn't mind being kicked, it didn't affect him much anyway, but it was against Sanji's code of chivalry or whatever he called it.

Zoro ate in peace even through this mess. He knew how to guard his food and the occasional bone to the head was also normal. Robin and Nami never got their food stolen. Luffy knew better than to steal Nami's and Robin wasn't the type of person he could steal from. Luffy also never stole from Chopper. That was the only time Sanji had ever kicked the black haired teen. The blonde regretted it later but Luffy never risked it. Everyone else was open game.

The crew never really complained. It was normal whenever they went out or went to parties and such. Most of the time they would laugh about it even when the teen was stealing their dinner. Others would complain and Nami would usually punch Luffy or something, but they all would end the dinner out of breath and cheeks hurting.

After their quite lively meal, the crew headed back towards the stadium. The next round for fights was on its way and they were all pumped. Sanji was determined to become even more famous and even though he had a girl, he wanted the ladies of the world to see the 'Prince on a White Horse'. They sat where they had done the day before.

Ace and the rest of the Whitebeards sat above where Luffy and her crew were. They had been there the day before and that was where they decided to sit again. Ace noticed the slight bulge in the signature hat that the girl seemed to always wear now-a-days. He smiled recognizing the size. She probably didn't know what it was but she knew that it was something important and had gotten it inserted into the thing she treasures more than her life.

The fire user sat and waited for the next round of fights to start. The person who usually announced them hadn't showed up. All that was known was that this was the last day for the tournament. Whoever survived here would be able to stay in the pirate world. Everybody else would have to live in shame of losing. Just sitting in the tournament you could tell the fact was going through almost all of the pirate's minds.

The screen shuffled the cards that held the picture of all the participants. Some pirates held their breaths. If they were chosen, they would want to go against someone who could be beaten down easily. The card showed Ace's face and the man jumped down to the field eagerly. He wanted to get this started. As the man descended he caught a small smile on the boy in the straw hats lips. He wanted to see this fight as well.

Ace stood and stared at the man before him. He wasn't a captain or even a top fighter in his crew. That was obvious. Ace just smiled and waited for them to try and swing the axe that was on his back. The man did and rushed at Ace. The axe didn't even reach the man.

The user tripped and fell, that or the axe was too heavy and he couldn't hold it up any longer than a few seconds. Ace looked at him with a thin smile and wide eyes. He then looked up at his crew and pointed to the man who was trying to lift the axe up again.

"Do I really have to fight him?" he asked his crew. Marco chuckled and watched as the man very easily lifted the axe and swung it down cutting the freckled face man in half.

"Don't look down on me." The man said with a quick evil grin of victory.

"I mean come on." Ace said punching the guy in the face and sending him across the arena. The axe was dropped and Ace went back to his regular form and stared at the man who was now unconscious.

Luffy grinned at the man while his crew stared down at him. He heard Usopp say something about fire guy and how he didn't want to fight him. Luffy chuckled and watched as the man came back up to the crew he was in. Luffy was sitting next to the stairs that led to the arena. He felt the brush of the man's arm against his and grinned an even bigger smile.

The shuffle continued and like the day before, the groups watched the fights. Because of how many men there were, the captains didn't get out much. Luffy booed along with others when one would give up as soon as they saw their opponent. Whitebeard had been called out but the captain who he was challenging already had his crew at the exit before he even had a chance to stand up. Luffy had laughed at this while Zoro muttered the guy not being a man.

There were a few turns with people in her crew. Twice Zoro was sent to the wring. The first fight he hadn't even felt like bringing out his sword and simply hit the man with the sheath. His second opponent had run in fear just from his face.

"That just proves that it is Zoro's face that scares people away from us." Usopp said as the green haired man walked back to their section.

"Huh!" Zoro asked the long nosed liar with a glare. Zoro sat next to Luffy who was laughing through clenched teeth. Usopp was hiding behind Franky and Brook who were staring at the screen.

"Our crew sure is getting hit." The blue haired man said as Luffy's grinning picture showed up. Luffy casually stood up and ignored the picture of the opponent. He did notice a small flinch from Nami.

Luffy stood on the grass and began to stretch like he did before every fight. His opponent walked out in front of him. Luffy looked up at the purple creature and tried to remember who he was. The man had caused Nami to flinch back and that really long nose was similar too.

"It's been a while, straw hat gaki." The man said to the small boy who was still looking rather confused. "It's me, Arlong, I hope my little map drawer is safe and sound."

"Ah, you're the bastard who tormented Nami. You're still alive? Oh well, Nami is my nakama and I'm gonna kick your ass here so she won't ever belong to the likes of you." Luffy said recalling who the merman was. This remark made Arlong laugh in his weird way.

After he stopped the fight began. Luffy jumped out of the way of the oncoming teeth and landed a punch into the man's gut. Arlong spat out blood and looked at the rookie. "You're stronger." He remarked.

"A hell of a lot from when I last beat you." Luffy said with a grin. The man had gotten stronger as well, maybe he could get a good fight in. Arlong dashed forward and tried to slash his nose like a dagger at the boy.

Luffy barely dodged the attack that was aimed at his chest. He brought his foot up and attempted a kick but the merman caught it and flung Luffy across the stadium. Luffy landed easily and was sitting and watching the older pirate. He put his hand out and caught the straw hat which had fallen off during the throw and put it on his head. Luffy stood up and dusted of his pants. There was cheering about continuing the fight all around.

"I learned something on my way here." Arlong said as he circled the boy. Luffy was standing still and watching, waiting for the saw-tooth shark to make his move. He did and dashed to Luffy's right.

Luffy backed up and, with his fists clenched together, rammed them into the man's skull. The hit blinded Arlong temporarily, but the man quickly caught the front of Luffy's shirt and lifted the scrawny kid up.

Luffy eyes widened when he realized that the merman had grabbed more than just the shirt. He had also grabbed some of the bindings. A grin came onto Arlong's face showing off his razor sharp teeth. He couldn't have?

"The straw hat boy that beat me up was a straw hat _girl_."

* * *

Ace stared at the man who had gripped Luffy at the chest. The grip seemed to go a little deeper than the shirt and Ace began to feel a little nervous. He concentrated on the fight and never let his eyes leave his sister who had begun to try and get out of the purple skinned man's grip. It wasn't working however.

Marco could feel his friend tense up beside him and also saw what the man was staring at so intently. If the merman was to throw the teen right now, the shirt and binding would rip revealing what the two siblings had been trying to hide for who knows how long.

Arlong did just what Luffy and Ace had feared. He threw the teen. Luffy could hear the shred of the fabric and chest binding. The throw itself was no problem. Even if the teen couldn't land safely, it wouldn't hurt. It was the fact that Luffy had nothing to hide her chest anymore.

Luffy could hear everything as the whole tournament saw what she had been hiding. Arlong was laughing thinking that he had one. Luffy was crouched down with one had on the ground and the other covering her chest. The people behind her couldn't see anything, but everyone else could. Some pirates were whistling while some had nose bleeds.

Luffy could feel the heat rise to her face. She was embarrassed like any girl would be but also furious. She had been trying to hide this for so long. She only wanted the world to think she was a boy for a few more months or maybe a year more. She knew that pirates were staring at her. Ones who had looked at her as a threat were probably ridiculing her.

That wasn't any problem. It was just talk. Luffy looked at the still laughing merman. He was laughing at her face. At the fact that she was girl. Luffy stood up straight and let go of her chest. Her ripped shirt covered most of it but it was still visible.

"Oi, Arlong." Luffy said to the merman. The man stopped laughing at the tone the girl used and looked down at her. Luffy's eyes were hidden by the brim of her hat.

"What is it little girl? You going to beg for mercy?" he said cracking up again. More pirates around him, not just his crew, were also laughing.

"I kicked your ass once!" Luffy's voice was audible for the whole stadium to here. "I was a girl when I did that."

Luffy grinned and bolted towards the man. Arlong wasn't expecting the speed. Or the stretch of the girl's hands. Luffy's hands were where she had been standing before, but the rest of her was right in front of him.

"Gomu Gomu No…" Arlong didn't have time to block as the hands whipped back and rammed into his stomach, "BAZOOKA!"

Arlong was sent flying out of the stadium. Luffy stood up and adjusted her hat. Pirates around her were staring at her with disgust and shock. Luffy grinned at them and put her hands in front of her.

"What, never seen a girl kick a guys ass before? I've seen plenty of them doing that here?" Luffy said casually walking back to the section where her crew was. Her hands were in her pocket and a content look on her face.

"Who are you?"

Luffy looked up at the platform underneath the screen. The man who had usually done the announcements was staring at Luffy. Well it seemed that way. Luffy still couldn't figure out any of his features. This time the figure behind him was missing.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, a high school student and the one whose gonna become the King of the Pirates." Luffy said with a confident grin. The pirates around her shuffled about. Some scoffed off the girl's answer while others grew angry and laughed at her 'foolish dream'. Luffy just continued to smile and walk towards her crew.

Ace watched his sister walk up the stairs. She looked up at him with an apologetic look. Ace nodded and elbowed the man sitting next to him as he mentioned getting a good view. Ace stared at his sister's head as she sat next to her first mate. The man handed the girl his jacket and said something.

Luffy laughed at Zoro telling her to cover up and put the jacket on happily. She zipped the over sized thing up and went back to staring at the field. The whole world figuring out that she was a girl wasn't something she had planned to happen so soon. She needed the break that was going to come soon to come faster. She had recognized Ace and she needed to talk to him. Even if she wasn't allowed to.

* * *

Someone had told me that they had a feeling someone was going to learn about Luffy's secret. I had never planned on keeping it one for long so here it is. I just made it someones. Yeah I made the whole world learn that Luffy was girl. I bet what Arlong did really ticked off Ace and that the man was inwardly killing every single man in that arena. I wish Ace was my big brother... Well, see you later.


	13. Escape

Chapter 13 Escape

Makino sat on the couch in the living room. The commercial had said that this was to be the last show for the tournament. She covered her face and looked away from the screen and everyone else who had some to watch the final performance. Kureha covered her eyes with her sunglasses while others stared at the screen in shock.

Zeff was one of the ones who wasn't that surprised, he had known that there was something up with the boy, girl, that made him curious. Patty and Carne however were a different story. When Sanji had introduced them to the little crew he was in, all of them were surprised that he would take orders from such a scrawny kid. Maybe the fact that the kid was a boy was why he listened.

Genzo couldn't take his eyes off of the screen and Nojiko was frozen. Sure Luffy was a girl and all, but Arlong being alive? They had thought that Luffy had killed him when he was sent flying the first time. They were relieved that he was sent away again, but it just proved how much he was after Nami. Nojiko ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face.

Kaya simply chuckled and smiled though fear was seen behind her eyes. She could see how upset Makino was and that the reason for Luffy hiding her gender was big. Kureha didn't know the details, but she knew that this was going to be harder for the girl when she came back home.

"Those pirates are going to be looking down on her." one of the Franky Family members said looking at the screen. Others nodded in agreement.

"I don't think Luffy will care much." Crocus said staring at the screen and nothing else. "That gaki has been kicking all there asses before they even knew of her identity."

Kureha nodded and looked at the screen. They were going into a break soon. None of them had been injured, but they were getting stuck with the small fry. Wait till the big boys come out.

* * *

Smoker stared at the screen. He had been chasing Mugiwara since the kid started. Male or female, it didn't matter. To him, the kid was a criminal and a damn hard one to catch. He did however tell Tashigi to look up a Monkey D. Luffy. The kid had had a reason for hiding her identity. But what was it?

* * *

The break Luffy was waiting for took forever to come. When it did, the girl went to the ship with the rest of her crew. Luffy went into her room and changed. Unlucky for her, she had no other chest bindings. She had only ever owned one and that meant for the rest of the tournament she would have to do without.

Luffy grabbed one of her sports bras and put on a new shirt. Her other one was history. She walked out and looked at her crew. They were watching her and waiting for her to say something.

"They were going to find out eventually." Luffy said walking down casually as if it was no problem. "I've gotta do something. No one follow."

The last words were an order and none of them would disobey. Luffy jumped off the ship and headed towards the plaza of Marineford. They didn't question where she was going but Zoro figured it had something to do with what she was doing late at nights.

Luffy wasn't gone for long before a crew from the game had popped up and looked around. Sanji was in the kitchen and looked out at the racket. He saw the mess of guys on the deck and then looked at the crew her were minding their own business and doing what they usually did.

"Oi Marimo. You had better clean them up. I ain't serving lunch until the deck has all enemies off of it.

"What was that spiral brow?" Zoro said looking at the blonde irritated. Nami sighed and ordered them to get the ship cleaned up. Sanji 'haied' the woman and Zoro grumbled as he dumped the guys into the ocean.

* * *

Luffy was walking along the cobblestone pathway that spiraled through the large city. Even though there were a lot of buildings and home like buildings, the city was surprisingly vacant. Luffy didn't question it however and continued her walk. She had stayed out of sight of other crews and made it to a small square that was completely surrounded.

Sitting on one of the benches in the center was the man she had wanted to see. Luffy walked up to him and sat down next to him on the bench, never looking at his face. Luffy looked up at the sky and she heard the man next to her rustle a bit. She felt the paper be thrusted into her hand and a small smile placed on her lips.

The man left and Luffy stayed where she was. She never looked at him and never opened the folded paper. When the footsteps disappeared and the only sounds were the ocean and the seagulls that were circling over head, Luffy opened the folded paper. Once again she read the familiar hand writing and listened to what the paper said.

_Talking here is way too dangerous. That private beach of yours, go there the second day you get back at night. We'll see each other then._

_-Ace_

Luffy took in a deep breath before putting the paper in the pocket folded up. The chime on the main clock in the island rang and Luffy quickly sat up. "Shit, which way was it to the stadium again?"

* * *

Zoro looked at his captain as she sat next to him in the spot she had before. She had showed up rather late and somewhat out of breath.

"Luffy, if you're gonna go somewhere, at least be able to remember how to get back." Nami lectured and Luffy stuck her tongue to.

"I'm better than Zoro." The teen said pointing a finger at the swordsman.

"Oi."

"She's got a point." Usopp said. Franky and Chopper nodded in agreement.

"I'll slice you up!" Zoro said pulling open one of his swords. Luffy began to laugh when the familiar buzzing of the microphone that announcer used rang through the stadium. The girl looked at the platform.

"The little game is over." The announcer said still not in view. The man behind him was there once again. "Only ten teams are now sitting here."

Luffy looked around her and up behind her. What the man had said was true. Only ten clusters were visible. But weren't there more when they left for the break? Luffy felt Zoro leaned over towards her.

"The others thought that they could take us so we kinda had to deal with them." The green haired man said earning a small giggle from the teen. Luffy continued to watch the announcer but her vision didn't fail to catch other confused crews who were wondering where the missing crews were.

"We congratulate you on your victory. But now it is time for the final round."

Luffy frowned and could feel Zoro tense up beside her. This didn't feel right. Others were beginning to fidget as well. They could sense that something was wrong with this 'final round' too. Shuffling from above caught her attention and Luffy noticed the crew above begin to stand up.

"Get ready to bail." Luffy whispered to Zoro. The man nodded and passed the message to the rest of the crew. Luffy tensed her foot and began to lean closer to the center stairway.

"BEGIN!"

Bombs started to go off. The first was in the platform. Luffy didn't care about the announcer; her crew's safety was first. She and the guys began to run towards the doors that led to the outside. Another explosion happened where they had been sitting.

The smoke was beginning to fill their line of vision and screams from unlucky victims filled their ears. The doors became blocked by fire and the bombing wasn't stopping. Something caught Luffy's eyes and the girl stopped to stare at it.

Her eyes widened as she saw it. Zoro had stopped and was staring at his captain. Luffy was transfixed on something and didn't seem to want to let her eyes leave it. Her teeth were clenched in a frown and her fists clenched just as hard. Another explosion happened behind her but the effects didn't even make her flinch.

Out of the reach of the flames and the chaos below, flowing through the wind like nothing was wrong. It was a single white flag. On the flag in a dark nay blue was the symbol representing the world. The straw hat captain had seen the symbol a few times before. But it had always been on a ship.

She pointed to it and her crew followed her finger. They cringed and flinched at the mark. "Usopp…" the long nosed man looked at the captain who had turned to him and was smiling.

"Burn it to the ground." She said with a confident grin completely ignoring another explosion. They were becoming too close for comfort. But the crew didn't hear them.

The bombs and explosions, the hissing of the flames and the men who were crying out in pain and agony of the bombardment, the yells for getting out of the hell and the stampeding footsteps that were swarming and engulfing the place were not heard by the nine people standing along the seats.

A small smile came to Usopp's lips as well as the other straw hats. They watched as their sniper brought out his large pachinko and aimed at the swaying flag. He already had the ammo he was going to use in his pouch. A few quick measurements and he shouted out the attack and let the thing fly.

The flying bird caught the attention of Marco. He had been following his Pops when he saw the orange firebird soar towards the government flag that had popped up moments ago. It was small but moving fairly fast and was aimed perfectly at the flag. Was it Red-Hairs sharpshooter Yasopp?

He looked in the direction that the shot was made and saw the long nosed boy and Ace's sister's crew. The long nosed boy was in a position that proved he had shot the bird.

"It's a mini Marco." Ace joked as the bird hit the flag dead and center erupting it into flames that matched the ones in the field. Marco hit the pyro in the head for the comment and went back to walking. "What? It was." The man followed before looking back at the crew and grinning as they made their own exit.

The main part of the island wasn't much better. The bombs were randomly exploding in all sorts of directions and aiming at anything. The buildings surrounding the plaza were beginning to collapse and were catching fire. Chopper was having trouble as the gunpowder filled his nose. He could barely even smell the wood that their ship was made of.

Luffy was dodging and ducking as things began to collapse. Everyone on the island seemed to be having the same problems. Smoke was filling her lungs and making her choke. She would hack every now and then but kept up her speed. Small burns and forming bruises from the falling debris covered her and her crew. They were beginning to become covered in soot and dust.

"I see the ship." Sanji said pointing ahead of them. Nami sighed in relief but kept going. Other pirates were around them. Every now and then one would take a swing and try and behead someone but most were trying their best just to get the island as it began to burn.

The island began to shake and Luffy looked around her. Earth was beginning to rise in some places. Was an earthquake trying to kill them now? She looked ahead and noticed the old man was crouched and the air in front of his hands was cracked.

"That old guy is really trying to kill us!" Usopp said noticing this as well.

"Guess we just need to pick up the speed!" Luffy said rushing forward. Zoro and Sanji followed with Franky on their heels. The rest soon followed.

They passed by others and jumped over and few things. They were nearing the center of the plaza and barely made it out from a few collapsing buildings. Luffy saw a fountain in front of her and had her fist ready to bash it but Zoro jumped in front of her and sliced the cement sending it into other pirates. Luffy booed but ignored it. Zoro wasn't treating her any differently; it was just faster that way.

The crew slid towards the deck and stopped to catch their breath as the rest of the island began to collapse. Where their ships were docked, there were no flames. Whitebeard looked down and stared at the young captain. A small smile came to his lips.

"So you survived after all." He said to the captain.

"SO YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Luffy yelled at the man. Her reaction caused him to laugh and Luffy joined in. She thought of it was a joke. This made Zoro sweat drop though. His captain really had a way of making friends and enemies.

"Let's go." Luffy said walking towards Sunny.

"Not staying around for the show gaki?" Whitebeard asked the black haired rookie. Luffy looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't care anymore. It's none of my business. The game was fun but it ended pretty fast." With that Luffy jumped onto the deck and waited for her crew to follow.

"The game's not over yet kid." The older pirate said. Luffy looked at him from the rail on the upper deck. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

I didn't end it like this because I was bored. There is a purpose in it... somehwere. I need to stop having ideas and not know where they lead to... What was I doing again... OH YEAH PEOPLE!

Sorry lost track and started to randomly dance to the song I am listening to again and again and again... let the music play he won't leave you anymore...

RANDOM LYRICS THAT AREN'T EVEN IN ORDER!

I really need to pay attention to things better. I am surprisingly able to pay attention when I'm writing these fics though. It scares my dad because my attention doesn't stay on one thing very often and I think the dog got loose. *looks out window* Yeah I'll let my brother handle that... BYe BYe and until next time. ^^


	14. At School Again

Chapter 14 At School Again

Luffy stared at the blue ocean before her. They had left Marineford only two days earlier and still they were recovering from the shock. Luffy sat on Sunny's figure head and smiled. The little game had been fun but what had that old man meant by it just beginning? Was there another game they would get to play?

Nami walked up to the upper deck and looked at her captain. The girl was acting any different to the world finding out her identity. She even used her ability and announced her name. Wasn't the point of being a boy to hide those? What the hell was going through this girl's empty head?

"Luffy," the orange haired girl started. Luffy turned to face her and smiled her usual smile.

"Yeah Nami?" Luffy asked jumping down to the regular deck. He navigator followed.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked as the black haired teen sat on the swing and slowly kicked her feet. The others looked at their captain and waited. The girl said nothing but a frown was on her face and you could tell she was thinking.

"Just go with the flow." Luffy said easily. "I'll go to school and I'll eat and hang out with you guys. We'll go to races and raids and party like we always have. Just because I'm a girl now, doesn't mean things will change."

"That means you and Zoro can go out on your date as planned." Nami said clapping her hands together. Zoro rolled his eyes but on the inside he was happy.

"You really are too relaxed Mugiwara." Franky said taking a chug of his cola. Luffy laughed and began to swing higher. Chopper and Usopp watched as the girl swung till the swing couldn't go higher. Chopper's eyes were sparkling in acknowledgement as Luffy jumped off and landed on the railing above them. The group turned towards their captain.

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates. No matter what comes our way. You guys have your dreams too. Gender doesn't matter when it comes to dreams. So…" Luffy turned around and put a hand on her hat and grinned at her crew. "LET'S GO!"

The group cheered and they continued to sail towards their island of Raftel. Luffy was right, it was only a matter of time before the world learned her secret. Why the hell should they all feel depressed or down about it? Especially since Luffy wasn't.

* * *

It took them several more days for their home island to come into view. They hadn't come across any ship along the way and had had pretty much smooth sailing. Minus the occasional cyclone or sea king or Luffy randomly falling off the ship. When they saw the island they also saw their friends and family waiting for them and greeting them with cheers. They anchored their ship and the teens and adults jumped off.

Makino ran up to Luffy and hugged her with open relief. Zoro's father smiled at his son and Nojiko along with Genzo didn't let Nami go. Zeff stared at his son who was smiling at the old fart. Patty and Carne were behind the chef trying to hide their joy of Sanji returning alive. The Franky family had surrounded both Franky and Robin. Crocus patted Brook on the back and Laboon cheered for him from beside the ship. Dr. Kureha looked down at her son and the reindeer ran up to her and hugged her leg.

"Luffy-san, is this going to be okay?" Makino asked the black haired teen as she let go of her embrace.

Luffy looked at the woman and grinned. "Everyone was going to find out eventually, besides, I think some were already beginning to figure it out." The teen said smiling happily.

"This probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't walked onto the deck without a shirt on." Nami pointed out after she was freed from the sister and adoptive father's grips.

Makino looked at Luffy shocked while Kureha and Crocus laughed. That was something Luffy would do be a girl or a boy. Sanji looked up and he and Brook both began to have a nosebleed as they remembered that day. This caused Zoro to punch them both. "SHE'S MY GIRL!" the green haired teen said to the two perverts.

"You enjoyed seeing that too, you can't deny it." Sanji said wrapping an arm around the man's shoulders and poking him in the chest. A small blush began to creep up the swordsman's face. Zoro looked away, trying to deny that he did.

"You saw what now?"

Everyone turned to see the Red Haired Pirates. Luffy waved at her dad before realizing that he was staring at the men in the group. "Uh oh…" Luffy backed up away from the men in her crew as well did everyone else.

All men except for Chopper were shown no mercy. Shanks didn't hold back on Usopp either. Yasopp knew that that was something he couldn't control so he let it go. He knew about parent instincts and such and he also knew that Shanks was rather protective of the black haired teen. Luffy smiled and sweat dropped at her easily defeated crew.

"DAD~~." The girl said staring at the man "At least leave them with the ability to walk to the truck… where's my truck?" Luffy looked around the cliff where they were docked. She had driven them all to the cliff the day they had left over a week ago.

"Over there." Makino said pointing at the red vehicle that was parked in the parking lot. Luffy ran up to it and cheered when she saw that it was intact. Zoro and the rest of the guys stood up and walked over to the girl and her truck. Luffy looked at them and grinned.

"Who's up for a little ride through the highway?" she asked opening the front door.

"Add in the speeding cops then count me in." Franky said hopping the back and helping Robin up. The rest of the gang jumped in and Luffy started the ignition.

"Hell ya!" the girl said rolling down the windows. Zoro did as well and looked at the other group. "Anybody else want a ride?"

All of them shook their heads and Luffy shrugged before backing up and turning onto the ride. As she sped up and disappeared from sight, Shanks looked back at the ship.

"Remind me again why you got her that thing?" Makino asked staring at the red haired man. Shanks chuckled before heading off in the direction of home.

"Because she promised not to get arrested in it." He said as his crew followed him. Makino sighed and followed her friend. Everyone else split up and went in their own directions. They would be seeing their family soon enough. The crew needed to show the streets and cops of Raftel that they were back.

* * *

Luffy howled at the familiar feeling that ran through her as they sped down the road dodging cars and other vehicles. The people seemed to have gotten used to not having the insane group around and were slower to react. Luffy slowed down a bit as they came up to a silver gas truck.

Usopp and Chopper stood up and began making faces in the shiny coat earning laughs from the group. Luffy sped up a little and the two teens wound up giving the faces to the driver making him give them the finger. Sanji and Zoro gladly returned it before the speed was cranked up and Luffy plowed forward.

More music was pounding through the speakers. The sound of cop sirens rang through the beat and they turned to see their good old friend Captain Smoker. He had a look on his face that told them that he was determined to get them. Robin gave the signal to the captain and Luffy grinned a rather evil grin.

* * *

Smoker watched as the teens turned onto a random turn off that led to the bridge above them. He followed quickly barely dodging the tanker behind him. The man flicked him of and Smoker returned it getting a look from his partner who was sitting next to him. He skidded his white jeep along the sharp turn and noticed the group doing the same.

Tashigi was pressed against to the door and was trying not to scream in fright from the cursed speed. Smoker slightly cursed as the teen in front was able to straighten up quickly and start speeding across the bridge. Damn that girl was good. Smoker straightened the vehicle as fast as he could without tipping the vehicle. Tashigi was gripping the chair and her dark blue hair was a mess.

Smoker hissed as he saw the people in the back of the truck were laughing their heads off. The silver haired cop was pretty sure that the group wasn't right in the head. They were going who knows how fast and they were gripping on for dear life, but they were laughing as if it was fun. He saw a well tanned and muscled arm come out from the passenger window.

* * *

Zoro continued to look forward as he put his arm out of the open window. The wind rushed against his bare arm almost stinging him and it felt like needles poking him. The man ignored it and clutched his hand into a fist and pointed his thumb down.

Luffy laughed at her boyfriend's rejection towards the cop. The signal meant that they weren't giving up or even planning on going to jail. Mainly because they weren't going to get caught. Not now, not ever. Luffy cranked it into fourth gear and pushed the gas while skillfully turning the wheel she hit her turn signal quickly and moved into the next lane right in front of an eighteen hauler.

* * *

Smoker cursed at the teen's evasion getting a look from his subordinate who had finally gotten herself straightened up. Her glasses had fallen onto her nose again and she was looking behind her. They had lost track of the rest of the squad. Smoker hit a button on the jeep and a small compass came up.

Tashigi looked around curious as to why the man had brought out a log post. She looked around and realized that they had entered the Grandline district. She then narrowed her eyes at the truck that was now in view once again. The teens were too young to be in such a dangerous place, even if they had adults with them.

"They've been here before." Smoker said guessing what the woman was thinking. Tashigi looked at him and the man let go of the wheel to point at the truck before them. The woman gasped at what she saw.

The passenger side door was opened and a red headed girl switched place with a green haired man. The two high fived as they switched. The green haired man easily slid into the bed of the truck and a blonde stood up and walked over to the now closed door. The girl couldn't see clearly, but she did see the person at the wheel give it to the red head.

* * *

Luffy stuck the upper part of her body out the window and sat on the edge of the door. Nami was driving now due to her navigational skills around the Grandline district. Sanji had slid into the passenger seat through the window. Luffy hollered and turned to the still following jeep. She could see the people inside of it and they had their attention on her.

"Luffy get into the back." Nami ordered the girl. Luffy did as she was told and pushed her weight onto the top of the vehicle. She sat on top of it before sliding back down to the bed. The looks she had gotten from the two cops were priceless.

Smokey had a face that had told Luffy he was shocked and getting very annoyed by the teen and her fanatics while the partner he had was in total shock. The girl looked back at the jeep. The girl was still staring at the truck with eyes the size of plates. Nami took a sharp turn which made Luffy fall from her standing position and onto Zoro's lap.

"Hi." Luffy said cheerfully to the man. Zoro looked down at her and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and held her where she was. Luffy got comfortable and closed her eyes with a smile as the wind blew through her hair. Her straw hat was still secure around her neck squished between her and Zoro.

The race, well that was what Luffy called it, ended when they got out of the Grandline and slowed down to a reasonable speed in her neighborhood. She drove up to her house and got out. Sanji opened his door and walked her to the door. Nami looked back at Luffy who was getting out of the bed.

"How about a party tomorrow at the beach?" she suggested. Luffy was about to agree but shook her head.

"Day after." The girl said going into the truck. Nami nodded and didn't question before going into her house. Sanji came back to the vehicle and Luffy dropped all of her friend off before heading home herself.

Everyone was waiting for the girl when she returned. Shanks, Makino and Mihawk were the only ones who weren't exactly celebrating. Shanks was having his usual twenty or so tankards, but he wasn't cheering or acting drunk like the other guys were. Mihawk stared at the smiling teen and Makino was staring at the ground.

"Luffy, you know what might happen right?" Shanks said as the girl began to climb the spiral staircase to the floor that she lived on. Luffy looked at her dad and father and let her eyes rest on the woman who wasn't looking at her anymore. They had talked while she was out for drive.

"What happens, happens." Luffy said simply but she didn't move. Ben lifted his head and stared at the girl. The others couldn't see it from where they sat in the kitchen, but the man could. Luffy was clenching her fist tightly. A small red streak was flowing down her wrist. He was sure that the girl was smiling.

"If they come after me, I'll simply run." The girl continued. "Running away isn't something I'm unused to." After that remark the teen disappeared into the upper floor.

Shanks sighed and laid his head in the table. A small blush of drunken pleasure was written on his face. "She's way~~~ too laid back." Shanks said swinging his head back and staring at the ceiling.

"You're one to talk." Mihawk commented at the man's leisure attitude and the party that was going on. Shanks simply stuck his tongue to like Luffy did so often and stood up to get another beer. Ben watched the man come towards the pub that they had made in the living room and get drink.

Makino finally looked up from the tile flooring and stared at the place Luffy had stood before hand. She had wanted to say something and tell the girl that everything was going to be okay, but just like the woman thought, Luffy hadn't cared. The girl was being half hearted about the whole affair but that didn't stop the woman from worrying.

* * *

An annoying sound filled the ear of a very tired Luffy. The girl instinctively leaned over and stopped the alarm before rolling over and going back into a deep slumber. That didn't last long though; the covers were thrown off of her and Luffy complained about the cold weather.

"Get up Anchor, there's only a few weeks of school left and you have to go today." Shanks said to his sleeping daughter. Why the hell he was doing this was beyond him. He had gotten up at the time he usually did and Makino had ordered him to wake Luffy up. He could see why now.

Due to the fact that Luffy hadn't had school for a while, the teen and probably the others had gotten used to sleeping in till they woke up themselves. Well at least Luffy did. The girl wouldn't budge but Shanks wasn't going to give up. He grabbed Luffy's feet and dragged her onto the ground making her head slam against the floor. He was sure that everyone heard that.

"That hurt~" Luffy complained as she slowly and groggily got up. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the red haired man. Shanks looked at her with a satisfied look even though the girl couldn't technically be called awake.

"School Luffy, school." Shanks said closing her door so that she could get ready for going back. Luffy grunted not wanting to go but stood up and headed towards her closet.

Before she made it to the doors the girl noticed a light on her cell. She opened it up and saw that it was a message from Nami:

_Don't chest bind and  
wear the sailor shirt  
I gave you on the first  
day of school._

Luffy sweat dropped at the message. She had no reason to chest bind anymore but she really didn't want to wear the sailor outfit… Nami only said shirt.

Luffy grabbed the light blue sailor shirt and quickly put it on along with her usual shorts. She grabbed boshi and headed downstairs with her bag in tow. Makino grinned at the girl as she grabbed her breakfast. Mihawk raised an eyebrow at the shirt.

"Namphi tofh me to wherf it." The girl said with food in her mouth. Mihawk shook his head as Makino scolded the girl. Shanks was laughing from the living room. That orange haired thief really was something. Luffy barely listened to them and she could order her to do anything. Well almost, the blonde boyfriend of hers, defiantly.

"Not wearing a skirt?" Mihawk said messing with the girl. Luffy stuck her tongue out and continued towards the door after. Mihawk shook his head again. How was she and Shanks not related?

Luffy got into her truck and drove out of the garage. School was back in session.

* * *

The crowd around the school picked up as the familiar truck drove into the front of the school. They had heard everything and had seen everything on the TV and around town. They had found the teachers that were working with the 'pirates' and knew more information as well.

The truck drove in and parked on its usual spot. The group in the back jumped out and headed towards the doors. Luffy and Zoro followed. There were gasps as people noticed the change in the shirt that Luffy was wearing. They could also see that she had a chest and a good one at that. Luffy was happily humming to herself and went up to the rest of the crew.

Like they did every day they came to school, the crew separated. They were acting as if nothing happened during the two weeks they were gone. That they hadn't gone sailing to unknown territory and fought against a bunch of pirates in a blood filled massacre. They were acting as if it was nothing. Only one word to describe them went through the minds of people around them: Monsters.

* * *

Luffy sat in her math class and balanced a pencil on her lip as she leaned back and stared at the teacher. All throughout the day she had been getting weird looks and nervous turns from the students and teachers. Her math teacher seemed to be a little different however. He was staring at her with an almost creepy smile and sweat was clear on his forehead. Luffy continued to stare at the board trying her hardest to figure out the problem.

He face was becoming red with exhaustion and she finally stopped leaning back and put her head on the table with an exaggerated sigh, her pencil was gently clasped in her teeth. The teacher had started doing harder stuff while she was gone and playing. Even the other kids seemed to be having difficulty with the weird symbols and numbers and what the man call 'pie'. It defiantly wasn't tasty.

Luffy glanced at the clock and instantly stood up and packed her things. She walked towards the door, but Fullbody stopped her. "Miss, Monkey was it?" her said getting up from his chair and slowly walking towards the girl who had stopped and was looking at him. A small trace of annoyance was in her eyes.

"We have a new rule and stricter policy since you left the school to that tournament that was probably…ILLEGAL." He said with heavy emphasize on the last word. His face was closer to Luffy's and the girl leaned back away from the man. "We do not skip class no matter how little amount of minutes there are at the end… DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Luffy was already opening the door and heading down the hall. She felt and grip on her wrist and turned to see Fullbody grabbing her with a desperate look on his face. Luffy looked down at her hand.

"Don't get cocky brat. Remember, you're just a little girl." The man said trying to pull the girl back into the classroom. The arm stretched and Fullbody let go in fright; but quickly grabbed the wrist before Luffy could go far. Luffy narrowed her eyes and very swiftly flipped the man and sent him into an empty desk. She closed the door and made a dash down the hallway.

When the sound of the footsteps disappeared, Fullbody got up and looked around. A deep blush came across his as embarrassment of being beat by the teen came over him again. The kids in the class were snickering and he looked around. Only one boy was giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sensei, you couldn't beat Luffy-san even when you thought she was a guy." The boy reminded him quickly before going back to the algebra questions. Fullbody slammed his fist onto the table before trying to regain his dignity and walked to the front of the class to continue the lesson.

* * *

Luffy swiftly climbed the side of the school like she had done so many times. The small training from the tournament had made her and the rest of the guys quicker. They were all up at the top and eating before the bell rang for fourth period to end. Luffy was happily cheering about being back at their little sanctuary in hell. Usopp laughed at the name. They had never exactly called the roof anything, but now that Luffy said it, they had all called the place their sanctuary at one point or another.

"So, how about you two having your date tonight?" Nami suggested pointing her chopsticks at the two teens who were sitting on the fence like usual. Zoro looked at her with a weird face but Luffy shook her head.

"Got something to do tonight." Luffy said finishing her bento and lowering it to the ground before going back to singing to the song that they had playing.

"What is it?" Sanji asked curiously. Luffy had postponed their victory party and now was postponing a date with her boyfriend. Luffy rarely postponed anything and this was two things in a row.

"If I can, I'll tell you guys tomorrow, promise." Luffy said with a grin. They nodded at the answer. There were a lot of things that they didn't know about Luffy, but they didn't pester. The captain didn't know a lot about them either and also didn't care to know. Luffy was that kind of person.

"So, what are we going to do for fight class?" Zoro asked to girl questionably. Nami looked up remembering that Luffy had been in the class as a boy.

"Fight." Luffy said simply. She reached over and swiped a dumpling from the unaware swordsman's bento.

"AH, Luffy that was mine!" Zoro said trying to get the dumpling that was half hanging out of the girl's mouth with his chopsticks. Luffy was easily dodging him however and would lean back right on time.

Sanji caught the bento that Zoro dropped easily with his foot and was about to yell at the Marimo but stopped when the man had leaned over Luffy and tipped them both backwards.

"IEEYAAHHhh!" the group sweat dropped as the two teens fell off the roof. Usopp and Chopper began to run around in circles in a panic at their friends falling off the roof. They stopped when they heard the rustling of leaves and the thud against a tree.

"We're okay." Luffy called up making them sigh in relief. "Somewhat…"

* * *

Luffy stared at her ceiling. She was sore all over form fight class. Her father had moved her clothes to an empty locker in the girl's locker room and had said that she was to change in there from now on. Luffy didn't complain and had done what she was told.

Mihawk however had decided that that day would be the day that he would train them both at the same time. He had grabbed a kendo practice stick that was the size of his real sword and had begun to swing it at Zoro and Luffy. The bombardment had gone on all throughout class and had left them both injured. Sanji even had to drive them home. Luffy was able to drive the last leg but it was way too tiring.

Makino hadn't questioned anything when she saw Luffy come in covered in bruises and bandages. Shanks had even had the nerve to laugh when he realized that it had been Mihawk's doing. That had gotten him a death glare. The red head was still trying to figure out if Luffy's or Mihawk's were scarier. So far they were about tied.

The girl couldn't even get to her feet to get her dinner. Luckily she didn't have to. Shanks had come up with enough for her after they figured she wasn't going to be able to make it down to the kitchen. The man stared at his daughter as she happily ate Makino's cooking. She stopped when she was done and patted her full stomach.

"Ah, I'm alive again; man Father went hard on us." Luffy said falling back onto her bed. Shanks chuckled at the words and picked up the dishes. "Oh yeah, Dad." The girl said looking at the man.

"Hm." Shanks looked over his shoulder at the small girl who was staring at him with a serious face. Shanks kept his grin.

"I gotta go somewhere tonight." Luffy said looking him straight in the eye. The red haired man nodded. It had been a few years, almost ten, but he allowed it nonetheless.

Luffy grinned and stared out the window. _'I'll be there soon Ace, just wait a little longer.'_

* * *

YAY another chapter up and I'm tired. This one took me a little while to think up and yes I am delaying the meeting of Ace and Luffy. I am having trouble coming up with what they will say to each other, I'll think of something when my brain stops working again. Like how it did with this chapter. I think I got all the breaks right.

Bad Fullbody for thinking that now you know that Luffy is a girl that you could beat her. That is very sexist and no you can't... Why am I yelling at a character who already got embarrassed (once again) by Luffy? Maybe I should stop drinking that stuff from that can and whatever it's called... SODA! I can't believe I forgot that... Oh People! I'm having another one of those days. Well bye till next chapter^^


	15. Meetings and Dangers

Chapter 15 Meetings and Dangers

Ace stared at the ocean in front of him. He had been able to sneak out without anybody noticing him, but what would happen if Luffy couldn't. Sure they had done this before when they first separated, but after the events at Marineford, her new parents would defiantly be protective, whoever they were.

Ace kicked the sand slightly, the beach was colder at night and winter was on its way. Luffy would be finishing her first year of high school soon and he hadn't seen her in years. He walked along the shore, staying out of the reach of the oncoming tide but close enough to be able to see the wet sand through the darkness. The moon partially full lit up the beach somewhat.

The sound of a vehicle approaching caught his attention. He looked around but failed to see any headlights. The engine sound was getting louder and he heard someone break. The fire user was tempted to hide but when a door open and closed and the sound of scurrying feet came he stopped. It was hard to see because of the lack of light but he recognized the figure.

The small figure was running towards him in an almost rushed manner. He then remembered the slope down from the parking lot. The girl probably slipped on it and began running to prevent herself from falling. That and the girl was making a beeline right for him.

Ace didn't move however. He simply opened his arms and waited for the girl to run into him. When he felt the other in his arms, Ace wrapped them around the person. Luffy did as well and put her hands across Ace's bare back. They stood in the position for a while before Ace pushed the girl forward to look at her.

Luffy had the same messy black hair, same eyes and the same scar. The only difference was that she was over two feet taller and had boobs. Well, it was kinda hard to tell based off the clothes she was wearing, but he was able to tell that she had them. Luffy was still shorter than Ace, but she was the younger sister so it was all good.

"Ace onii-chan." Luffy said under her breath with a large smile. The name was the one she had called him all the times before, the same from when they were little.

"Hey Lu." Ace said hugging the small girl again. Luffy sighed but kept her smile. She had missed the man so much.

Luffy suddenly broke the hug and backed up. Ace looked at his sister confused. "I gotta tell you everything that's happened since I last saw you!" the girl said jumping up and down happily. Ace laughed at his sister's fanatics and they began to walk along the strip of beach.

"Okay, how about with your crew?" Ace suggested. Luffy grinned and grabbed her brother's hand happily swinging it back and forth.

* * *

"So, can I tell them about you?" Luffy asked looking at her brother with curiosity. Luffy had her head in Ace's lap as they sat on the beach. It was getting later and later.

"Who?" Ace asked. Luffy sat up and had one hand on each side of the man's waist. Luffy looked into her brother's eyes.

"My crew stupid, my crew." Luffy said with a small pout. Ace laughed and gently kissed her forehead.

"I know, I know." Ace said playfully messing with the girl's hair. He tipped her straw hat onto her back and leaned his forehead against Luffy's.

"It's up to you." Ace said smiling. His eyes were closed and they stayed sitting in the same position. Luffy could feel Ace's breath against her skin and she liked the feel.

"Then come and meet them." Luffy said. Ace sat up and stared at his little sister. Luffy stood up and smiled down at her brother. Even through the darkness, Ace could see the light in Luffy's eyes.

"What, how?" Ace said standing up and looking at the girl.

"Come to my school." Luffy grinned cheerfully. "The graduation for third years is in a week. We're all gonna be there because Zoro and Sanji are graduating. You can meet them there. I can also introduce you to Zoro."

Ace could hear the affection in Luffy's voice when she said the green haired man's name. He didn't want to admit to Luffy that he already knew about her crew and her little…boyfriend so he kept quiet.

"Mind if I bring a few friends from my crew?" Ace asked knowing that Thatch and Marco would enjoy meeting the girl face to face. Luffy nodded and began to twirl happily and laughing. Ace couldn't help but laugh at how childish Luffy was.

"You should probably head home before your family gets worried." Ace said and Luffy stopped.

"What about you?" the girl challenged putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm an adult, your still a kid." Ace said teasingly. Luffy puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Am not." the black haired teen said childishly.

"Oh yeah."

"AM not!"

"Are too."

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

* * *

"HAAAAAH! BROTHER!"

Luffy looked at her crew with a triumphant grin. Everyone was getting ready for the graduation so everyone in the straw hat crew was able to come to the roof during lunch. They all sat in a circle around a basket of sweets Sanji and Nami had made.

"Yeah, he was at the game." Luffy said taking a bite if a cookie with a smile. The crew was shocked at hearing the words Luffy was saying. The whole school was gossiping about her and her gender and such and now she had a brother and he was going to the graduation.

"I don't see any problem with it. Captain-san having a brother is not that unlikely." Robin said peacefully drinking her coffee. Nami nodded in agreement but was still skeptical.

"Why didn't you tell us you had one?" Usopp asked looking at his captain. She was holding a lot more secrets then they thought.

"Because it had something to do with hiding my gender, we separated years ago and this is the first time I've actually seen him in a while." Luffy said eating another sweet. Zoro looked at her and sighed.

"Luffy, can you tell us why you were hiding your gender now? I mean, it's been revealed that you're a girl and all." Nami asked hoping that the teen wasn't agitated with the question.

Luffy shook her head. "I don't see any reason why I shouldn't. I mean it would only be fair if my crew knew about it and all, but not here. I don't want anybody except my nakama to hear it."

"Then how about at our party tonight?" Franky suggested. "It will be suuupper big and have a lot of people, but only our family and friends."

"Okay, I can tell Dad and the guys too." Luffy said smiling happily. They all did and anime fall. The girl hadn't even told the parents she had lived with for years know her secret. Either the people were too trusting or really didn't care.

Luffy kept on grinning and was happy that she could finally tell her friends everything. The moment she had gathered them all up, Luffy had wanted to tell them her secret and blurt it all out. They had joined her crew, that was the only reason she had actually told them her gender though others were by mistake or no choice.

"Let's get back down, lunch break is almost over." Robin said standing up and getting her stuff. Everyone nodded and got up as well.

"Okay, so you fold here and twist it here?"

* * *

Luffy looked at the paper flower she was supposed to be making. Usopp was trying his hardest to teach her how to do it, but Luffy was struggling a lot. The girl can fight guys over three times her size, out drive any cop in the island, can make it through bomb shells and dance on a bonfire, yet she couldn't make a single papier-mâché flower. How does that work?

"Well sorry, but I suck at this sort of stuff, I can only draw." Luffy said. Usopp hadn't realized that he was talking out loud.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah." Luffy looked back at the teen who was sharing the desk with her.

"You can't draw to save your life." The long nosed boy said bluntly.

"Can too."

Usopp shook his head and looked at the shriveled excuse for a flower she was holding. Luffy put her chin on the table and pouted again. "I wanted to make a flower for Zoro but I suck." She said. It was loud enough for the person next her to hear.

"You and Zoro are dating!"

Luffy looked up at the teen and the small table was instantly surrounded. Usopp and Luffy were asked thousands of questions before a teacher came in and saved the two teens. Luffy sighed in relief and so did Usopp but the tanned teen knew that rumors were going to spread even if they didn't say anything.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" Luffy looked at the teacher who seemed to be a little bit nervous about seeing her. Luffy smiled and the teacher calmed down a little.

"There are some men who are looking for you." Luffy dropped her smile and Usopp listened carefully. "They said that they would be waiting on the roof. The one on the other side of where you and your friends go."

Luffy stood up and walked out the room without a care. Usopp watched her go and then went back to work. If needed the girl would call for help. Besides, he had a perfect view of the opposite side of the roof… how the hell did Luffy get there so fast?

* * *

Luffy looked at the men in front of her. They hadn't moved since she got to the roof of the school. What the hell did they want anyway? They stared at her or that was what Luffy thought. She couldn't exactly see their faces due to the white caps that they were wearing. She could recognize the figures. She had seen them before, someplace.

"Monkey D. Luffy?" the one closer to the front asked looking at the smaller girl. Luffy was a good foot shorter than man. Luffy nodded all exactly sure what was going on. "We would like you to come with us." The teen recognized the man's voice.

"Shit…"

Luffy quickly ran to the railing that surrounded the roof. The drop was deep and there were no trees to break her fall, just cement. Luffy looked back at the two men. They were beginning to walk towards her, not in a threatening manner, but enough to make Luffy feel cornered. Luffy quickly scrambled up the fence, the sound of hurrying footsteps came from behind.

Luffy got to the top and jumped towards the small cliff on the other side of the fence, she was centimeters from falling. Luffy looked back at the men who were almost at the fence. The one in front had his hand out as if to try and grab her. Luffy closed her eyes and jumped. She felt some one grab the scarf part of her shirt but it ripped and she fell forward.

* * *

Usopp instantly shot out of his chair as he saw Luffy jump off the building. The others noticed his action and screamed as the girl fell. Not even bothering with looking at the teacher, the long nosed ran out of the classroom pushing a button on his cell.

All the others received the tone and rushed out of their classes, teachers included. Zoro quickly flipped opened his cell and typed in an SOS to send to Mihawk. The man would understand hopefully. Maybe he could get to whoever was in trouble and help them. Someone didn't send that signal unless it was big.

* * *

Mihawk opened his phone expecting it to be Shanks but instead it was Roronoa. He read the message and got up. What the hell did he mean by SOS? He walked out of the gym in more of a hurried walk than a run and thrust open the front doors. He was in time to see Luffy tumble to the ground. He quickly went over to the girl who was standing up. A few scrapes but that was it.

"What the hell happened?" Mihawk asked steadying the girl onto her feet. Luffy said nothing but looked up at the men her were staring down at her. One banged his hand on the fence and they both ran towards the door. "Never mind, stay here."

Mihawk ran into the school again. They would have to come down to the first floor to get out unless they wanted to take a fall like Luffy had. Very few people could survive that and they had to be Children of the Devil. As he ran towards the stairs he caught sight of Zoro and Sanji, they were bolting down the halls as fast they could.

"She's outside, what the hell happened?" Mihawk said stopping Sanji, Zoro continued to run and the other swordsman allowed it.

"No clue, Usopp sent the message." Sanji said and as if right on cue, Usopp, Nami and Chopper came down the stairs. They stopped when they saw the two of them. "Usopp stay Nami-swan, Chopper go outside with Marimo." The two nodded and bolted.

"What happened?" Mihawk asked the long nosed teen. Usopp caught his breath before speaking.

"A couple men asked to see Luffy. They were on the roof and everything was fine but then Luffy started running away from them. She went to the fence and climbed it which made the others start to chase her, Luffy jumped." Usopp said as quickly as he could.

Footsteps rang through the hall. They were muffled and fast, obviously running to either catch or chase. Usopp quickly turned around and pointed at the two men who turned the corner. "THEM!" Sanji didn't need anything else; he dashed towards the two men and got ready to kick their asses.

The blonde never got the chance; the one in the front grabbed his ascended leg and threw him back at the other two. Usopp was panicking a bit as Sanji rammed into him sending both of them into the gym doors. Both were shaken from the impact and in a daze. Mihawk looked back at the two men. They were running in the opposite direction.

More footsteps came from the other stairs. Mihawk looked up to see the three adults in Luffy's crew come down the stairs and sharply turn towards the men. The two stopped and looked at the people around them. They were in the middle of a hallway, the only way for them to escape was to go into a classroom and run out the window. Apparently, that was what they did.

They ran into the class that was closest to them, scaring the teacher and students before jumping through the window and shattering the bullet proof glass. The kids were beginning to panic and Mihawk quickly ran to the window ignoring the glass that cut into his hand.

"MUGIWARA!" Franky called looking at the small group that was outside. The men were running straight towards them. Mihawk cursed and the four adults quickly jumped out of the window and tried to catch the two men.

* * *

Luffy looked up at Franky calling her name and noticed the two men running towards her. Nami and Chopper didn't react in time but Zoro did. The green haired teen had his swords drawn and stepped in front of the girl. This was in vain, the moment his sword had left its sheath, the one from behind appeared in front of him. Zoro only had time to flinch before he was punched in the gut, sending him into a nearby car.

Luffy reflexively stepped back and brought her hands up into a guard position. Chopper stepped up beside the girl and changed into his heavy point. The man took a step back at the sudden change. "Devil's Child…" he muttered under his breath before jumping back and standing next to his partner. Nami had her Perfect Clima Tact out and ready for use. The small orb of electricity buzzed at the orb on top of the blue staff.

"Why the hell are you after Luffy?" Nami asked. This had to have something to do with what Luffy was going to tell them that night. These guys must be the reason for her to have to hide everything.

"That is none of your concern." The one who had sent Zoro flying said quickly. Said swordsman was getting up slowly and painfully. Mihawk noticed the green haired man and stopped right behind the intruders.

The one who hadn't talked turned towards the new threat. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a long nosed teen and the blond from earlier run out the front doors of the school and help the green haired swordsman. The two men in white jackets stood back to back looking at the danger. The one facing Luffy smiled a bit before rushing forward. He was right in front of Luffy's face and ready to strike the girl.

Luffy's eyes widened. The closeness of the other allowed her to get a glance at his face. She froze up at seeing it and forgot to breathe. Nami didn't have time to react; the other man's actions were too fast for her to follow. Mihawk had quickly drawn his sword but was countered by the other man just as fast. Luffy did nothing but stand and stare.

The man stopped with his opened hand inches from Luffy's face. He could clearly see the terror in the girl's eyes. He covered his face with the white cap he was wearing and stepped back. Luffy didn't loosen from his retreat however. She stayed in the same position and kept on looking at him. Her eyes shaking and sweat dripping down her neck. A cold shiver ran up her spine and she opened her mouth without any words coming out.

Nami could see the girl shaking and was able to see her eyes. Luffy was scared. She hadn't been able to see the man, but Nami knew Luffy did and whoever it was, was someone she didn't want to meet again. Chopper looked at his captain with concern to and noticed Usopp, Zoro and Sanji step forward slightly.

"We will see each other again, Mugiwara No Luffy." The one who had come close to Luffy said. The two disappeared in a quick dash. A small cloud of dust kicked up from where they had been standing.

Mihawk ignored the now gone man and quickly sheathed his sword. He walked up to Luffy and looked at his daughter. The girl was sweating and even though her eyes weren't paralyzed in fear, they were hazy and shaken. Luffy brought a shaking hand to her face and covered her eyes. Luffy was bent forward a little. Whoever that was, had gotten to her. And he got in deep.

"Let's cancel the party." Usopp said as they all looked at their captain with worry. Nothing could make Luffy freak out like this. The girl could become scared and surprised, but this was pure terror and fear.

"No." Luffy snapped still not looking at them. They were surprised at the tone. Luffy straightened up and put her hand back to her side. The teen took in a deep breath and looked at her crew with a crooked smile. "I'm fine. It's nothing, honestly, the party will happen no matter what."

* * *

YAY, well maybe not really with what happened to Luffy at the end but she got to meet Ace. Yeah I wasn't exactly sure on what to write so I hope it doesn't show to much .

I think it works with Mihawk being caring of Luffy, I mean he was kinda like that in the anime and manga if you think about it. Plus it is my story. The party shall be in the next chapter and I have got to start thinking about Luffy's past. I would have updated this sooner but I found the Muro thing on DA to be a lot of fun. I'm gonna go there now and start working on my new avatar for this site. the gif that I have now isn't moving. I think. If it is tell me please.

Well, until the next chapter^^


	16. Lasts a Lifetime

Chapter 16 Lasts a Lifetime

The private beach was crowded with people. The Mugiwara crew was there, but Shanks's crew and all the other's family and friends were there. A bonfire was already going and music was playing. Some were drinking and dancing and having fun. Luffy was surfing with Usopp and Shanks who had said that he would teach the kids a thing or two but from the looks of it, Luffy and Usopp were the teachers.

"I'm still worried about Luffy." Nami said bringing her knees up to her chest. Zoro put down the cooler he was carrying and looked at his red headed friend. He had to admit that Luffy wasn't acting normal.

Sure the girl was laughing and doing stupid stuff. Luffy always did those sorts of things. But it seemed that Luffy was empty. She wasn't smiling like she usually did and it seemed that she was trying to hide something with even more effort than before. Those men in white jackets seemed to be the trigger for it.

"Beware the men in white coats." Zoro said more to himself but this caused a small laugh from the teen.

Sanji walked up holding food for the girl. He thrusted a bowl into Zoro's hands and the teen warily caught it. The rest of the Mugiwara crew walked over and sat around the rather large blanket and began to eat. Luffy had about downed her food when Nami started talking.

"Okay Luffy, spill it." Nami said pointing to the girl.

"EH, but that's a waste of good food." Luffy said looking at the girl as if she was the devil. Did Nami really expect Luffy to throw out food?

"NOT YOUR FOOD YOU IDIOT!" Nami yelled at the girl punching her in the face. "You promised to tell us why you have to hide your gender."

"Oh yeah, Kishishishi. I forgot." Luffy said scratching the back of her head. This caused pretty much every person on the beach to do an anime fall. None of them actually knew the reason. Shanks sat down next his daughter and began to listen.

_*would this be a flashback or story time?*_

_A small figure ran along the leaf littered floor of the giant forest. Small footsteps of shoed feet and slight breathing mixed in with the animal sounds and the sound of the leaves. Clinking sound from the sack that was carried on the small boy's back echoed throughout the forest as well. The boy climbed over a root and continued his run._

_The sound of heavier and clumsier footsteps rang in from behind him giving evidence that the boy was being chased. The kid turned around and looked at his pursuers before climbing into the roots of a tree and hiding in the darkness. He could see what was happening in front of him but the people couldn't see him. The feet of several men stopped in front of him. The boy held his breath and waited to see what they would do._

_"Dammit, where the hell did that brat go?" the voice came from a middle aged man who had too much to smoke._

_"Boss will be furious when he hears that we lost the money. And to a kid no less." Another said desperately catching his breath._

_"When I find him, I'll skin him alive." This voice was strong and powerful and the boy winced at tone. He quickly covered his mouth, praying that he hadn't been heard._

_The feet disappeared and the boy cautiously climbed out of his hiding spot. He looked around and saw the men disappearing along the path. The boy grinned making his freckles jump and turned to the other side of the tree. He slipped through the bushes and came up to another tree. In it was a circular house that was sturdy, but not all that well built._

_"Sabo, Luffy." The boy called up to the house. To figures popped out and looked down at the boy and grinned. The boy on the ground smiled and made his way up the tree and through the long thin slot that went through the house._

_"Yay, Ace is back!" the smallest of the three said to the freckled face boy. The smallest one tackled the one called Ace and refused to let go._

_"Luffy, least let Ace get into the house and show us what we got." One wearing a green top hat and had curly blonde hair said to the smaller one. The one called Luffy let go of Ace's waist and sat down on the floor and waited to see what they got._

_"Sabo, we might have to fight, but I got some damn good stuff." Ace said to the blonde dumping out the bag he carried contents._

_Sabo and Luffy stared amazed at the money and gold that poured out. Sabo begin to count the bill pile up and Luffy stared at the shiny metal jewelry. Ace stood, proud of himself for the great success._

_"How much do you think all of this will be worth?" Luffy asked the two older boys. The small girl was happily playing with a necklace. _

_"Who knows, but it will defiantly help in our treasure bank." Sabo said walking over to a small shelf and opening it up. The other two put the treasure back in the bag and followed the blonde out onto the tree that the house was fixated on.

* * *

_

_Luffy easily walked along the thick branch. An adult would have trouble with balancing, but for the seven year old, it was a piece of cake. Her brothers were three years older than her, but they didn't have any trouble either. They grew up in this forest and knew how to go through to better than anyone else. _

_The three kids walked to a small naturally made platform that was in the middle of the tree. The only branch that made easy access to the platform was only accessible by going into their home. You had to be able to climb trees easily to be able to get into that._

_Sabo lifted up a small door revealing a lot more treasure and money. Ace and Luffy dumped the contents of the bag into it quickly and looked around, praying that they weren't spotted before quickly closing the lid._

_"Yosh that should do it." Ace said tapping a foot onto the door. "What did you guys catch?" he looked at his two siblings._

_"We got a gator and stole some rice." Luffy said happily running back towards the house. She was hungry. _

_"Gator rice then." Ace said laughing a bit and the two older siblings slowly walked back to the house keeping a close eye on their rambunctious sister.

* * *

_

_Luffy watched as Ace put his hand into the wood and started the fire needed for cooking. Ace pulled his still flaming hand out of the now lit fire and shook it. The orange and red flames disappeared and Luffy pouted._

_"I wish I could control mine." Luffy whined and her brother messed with her hair. _

_"You'll get better Luffy." Sabo promised her. Luffy smiled at this and ran to a tree to practice. _

_Luffy shot her fist forward but fell at the same time causing the stretched arm to hit the ground a few times and then her forehead. Luffy fell back and reflexively brought a hand to her forehead. Sabo and Ace started to laugh at their sister's fail._

_"IT"S NOT FUNNY!" Luffy said waving her arms in front of him. The smell of grilled gator and rice filled her nose making her drool and her stomach growl. "Is it done yet?" _

_"Almost." Ace said quickly dicing the gator and mixing it in with the cooked rice. Luffy filled her bowl similar to how her brothers did and the three siblings began to eat happily. By the time dinner was over, the gator was gone and there was no more rice._

_"Who does what tomorrow?" Sabo asked as the three of them sat in their hose. Ace was cleaning his pipe and Luffy was drawing more of her horrible pictures which were quite funny to look at._

_"You and me get food and Luffy _tries _to get loot." Ace said glancing at the girl._

_"Hey, I can get loot." Luffy said trying to defend herself. Ace rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning. Sabo continued to read the book he had stolen._

_Out of the three of them, they had deemed Sabo the oldest. Mainly because he was and that he did act the most mature. Ace and Luffy caused a lot of fights mostly with each other and Ace's temper was going to be the death of them one day. Luffy was easily injured and that was what fired Ace up and caused him to fight the sucker that had injured their sister._

_"Luffy," Sabo began. The girl didn't look up from her picture, "Try not to get eaten by a bear on the way home." Sabo reminded the girl. Luffy quickly stuck her tongue out before continuing her picture._

_The next morning, the three siblings split. Luffy went into the direction of the only town on the island while and Ace and Sabo went deeper into the forest to get food that might last them more than a day or two. Luffy happily hummed a tune to herself as she walked along the path._

_"First Verse: The island in the south~ are warm~ Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~ And they're all idiots~!" Luffy tapped her metal pipe on her shoulder as she sang. "Second Verse: The islands in the north~ are cold~ Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Their heads shiver all around~ And they're all idiots~! Third Verse: The islands in the east~…"_

_A sound came from the bushes next to the girl interrupting her song. Luffy looked at it angrily. She didn't like being interrupted. Luffy stood in front of it with her pipe ready for hitting whoever had dared interrupt her. The sound became louder and someone jumped out of the bushes._

_"AAAAHHHH!" Luffy stood and stared at the man in front of her. She had screamed so loud when the man had popped out of the bushes. _

_"Amoh~" Luffy looked at the silver haired man still somewhat shocked at his appearance. The man was wearing a think jacket that was open revealing a heavily muscled chest and the coat was decorated with cigars. He looked down at the girl._

_The girl in front of him, well he thought it was a girl, had really scruffy black hair that looked like it had been cut with a dagger. Her face had bandages on it and she was carrying a dirty pipe. Her clothes were covered in dirt as well but she looked generally healthy. The man leaned down in front of her and put his hand on her head._

_"You lost?" he asked though he was the one who was. The girl shook her head._

_"Nope, I'm heading towards town. Mister, are you lost?" the girl looked up at him and smiled. Smoker didn't want to admit it but…_

_"Yeah, I am. How do you know your way through this place?" he asked as the girl grabbed his hand and started to drag him in the direction she had been going. _

_"I live here, oh yeah, I'm Luffy." The small girl said happily._

_"Smoker." The man said to the happy girl. Luffy began to hum the song he had heard her sing at first. "Wait, you live in this forest."_

_Luffy looked up at the man and nodded. "Yup, with my two older brothers." The girl said happily. Smoker looked down at the girl. Were she and her brothers out casted and abandoned? Is that why they lived in this place, or was in of no other choice?" _

_The marine continued to ponder the reasons in his head. He had a mission that involved a group that lived in the forest. Maybe this girl could tell them where they were. "Luffy." Smoker began. The girl looked up at him._

_"Are there any other people that you know of that live in this place?" he asked as the girl stopped and stared at him. _

_"Nope." Luffy said casually, her small smile still rested on her face. "Me, Ace and Sabo are the only people. Sure a lot of pirates and bandits come through, but mostly it's just us. We know the way through the forest." _

_Smoker looked down at the girl. Her grammar wasn't the best and she sounded like she had been self taught on how to speak. "What about your parents?"_

_"Don't have any."_

_"How old are your brothers?"_

_"Ten."_

_"You're just a bunch of kids. Why are you living in such a dangerous place by yourself?" Smoker kneeled in front of the girl. Something about her made him like the brat. She was kinda irritating and all, but she was positive and seemed so much like a kid._

_"We can handle ourselves and we're happy. We're a family and we're always together. Besides, we don't want to live in town with the others. The orphanage would separate us." Luffy said simply. She was repeating what her brothers had told her, but deep down, she knew it was all true._

_"Handle yourselves?" that was the only part that he could question._

_"Yeah, I'm not as strong as Sabo-nii and Ace-nii, but I can fight and I'm bullet proof." Luffy said shooting her hands up into the air happily. _

_"Bullet proof?" Smoker joked a bit on the girl's words. Luffy had continued walking and smoker got up to follow. _

_"Yup, I'm a Devil's Child. Ace is too but Sabo isn't. Well, at least we think he isn't." Luffy said smiling happily. _

_Smoker looked down at the girl. Devil's Children were becoming well known. Children who had been born with bizarre powers. It hasn't even been known that animals and even inanimate objects have gotten the abilities. The government was to know about any children or thing with these powers when they are born. Yet he just discovered two that probably aren't in record._

_"Does anybody know about it?" Smoker asked the girl. Luffy stopped and looked at the man._

_"Ah, I probably shouldn't have said that. Can you keep it a secret?" Luffy looked up at him with a smile._

_"Ha- uh HAH!"

* * *

Yay, sorry that I haven't updated anything in a while. I've been kinda busy and having random naps during the day which is funny because i'm not narcoleptic like Ace. maybe it is because i keep getting calls at past midnight... well the others will be updated today as well.  
_


	17. Night of Fire

Chapter 17 Night of Fire

_Smoker followed the girl through the twisting forest. He promised not to tell anyone about what she had said, but why. People didn't ridicule others because of them being the Children of the Devil. Yes some were feared, but never killed because of it. Though Luffy seemed to have wanted to keep it a secret still. Smoker sighed knowing that she and her brothers would have to be reported to the marines. _

_Smoker was only a low ranking lieutenant. He didn't agree with everything the marines did, but this was more for the kids' sakes. They needed to live somewhere besides in a jungle filled with wild animals and people who would kill them without mercy. He doubted the girl actually knew of the danger that she and her brothers were in. She was only happily singing to herself._

_"Ah, there it is." Luffy pointed to the break in the forest. Smoker was glad to finally be rid of the jungle. He had been sent to find anything unusual and they were probably wondering where the hell he was. _

_Luffy happily bounced into the section the locals called Grey Terminal of Trash Mountain. The name fit perfectly. Piles on piles of trash from Goa Kingdom littered the area giving it a putrid stench. People easily moved around it normally, none seeming any different about the place. Their appearances proved that they indeed live in the filth._

_Luffy let go off Smoker's hand and ran towards the dump easily completely ignoring the man and going back to her reason for being there. Smoker let her go but watched her until she was out of sight. He then headed into the direction of the ship he had come with. The small island of Dawn wasn't attached to the main island so the only access was a ship. They were planning on building a bridge to cross the water, but that was going to have to wait. '_

_Smoker walked along the edge of Trash Mountain and out of reach of any of the people in it. They had been warned by the people of High Town about a barbaric the inhabitants of the place could be and they had not been proven wrong. There were no laws in the place and the deaths of woman and children were around. Murders and thievery rang through the place and the marine's thoughts went to the small girl who had run through it happily. Would she be going home to her brothers tonight?_

_Smoker came up to his ship and boarded it casually. The ensigns and others below his rank saluted his return as he walked up to the office that held the one in charge of the expedition. Admiral Sakazuki Akainu. The man was in charge of everyone here and Smoker was to report to him about his find. _

_"Are there any inhabitants in Midway Forest." The man asked the silver haired lieutenant. Smoker nodded._

_"Three people." Smoker said calmly. He mentally apologized to the girl. This could very well save their lives._

_"And they are?" Akainu pressed._

_"I only met one but there are three children." Smoker said continuing his report. Akainu lifted his head revealing that he was interested in what the man had to say now. Smoker took this as a sign to continue._

_"A girl around seven and two boys ages ten." Smoker said trying to sound formal and not regretting doing this._

_"Did they give you any names?" Akainu asked somewhat impatient for the marine to continue._

_"Only the girl's. She called herself Luffy." Smoker said with a straight face. Akainu stood up and walked towards the door. Smoker looked at him._

_"Prepare the search party and tell the Marine Sketch Artist what the girl looks like. We will find her." Akainu said heading out of his office. Smoker followed. _

_"Why look for her? She's only a kid." Smoker questioned. He was beginning to regret saying anything and had a bad feeling._

_Akainu turned to the marine. Smoker had been known for botching orders and following what he felt was right. Akainu respected that to a certain level but the younger marine would need to shape up and realize what absolute justice was._

_"The ones holding the most sin aren't always the adults." Akainu said before going to the main deck and ordering the troops around him. Smoker sighed and went to the artist._

_"Are there any other details about her?" the man asked him. Smoker shook his head. _

_"No, boyish black hair and large brown eyes. There were bandages on her face and she was carrying a pipe. No scars or any other things like that." Smoker said looking at the picture. The guy was pretty good, but something about the picture was off. Maybe it was the frown. "But she was always smiling."_

_The man raised an eyebrow and looked at his picture. The girl he had drawn had a frown almost like a pout. He quickly changed it and turned it into a grin. Smoker said nothing about the edit and went to the other marines to begin the search for the girl. The words Akainu had said were ringing in his ears._

_What did the man mean by the ones holding the most sin? They were a few kids who were probably abandoned and were just trying there hardest to live. What was wrong with that? He kept pondering his thoughts as they walked through the area. _

_This time it seemed to be a little quieter. The looks of an admiral ranked marine walking through the area definitely quieted down the thieves and killers. Well almost all of them. A crashing sound and the yells of 'stop' rang throughout the section they were in._

_Akainu slowly turned his head to the noise and spotted a small girl caring a sack that was not empty running in the direction of the forest. She was carrying a lead pipe and was obviously injured from whoever had the loot stolen from. The girl was agile and able to scale the large roots of the over grown trees easily and without effort. The artist pointed at the girl saying that it was her._

_Akainu instantly began to follow behind the girl. He ordered most men to stay around the rim incase the girl tried to escape. Only Smoker was to follow him into the forest and to follow the young girl.

* * *

_

_Luffy carefully climbed over the tree roots and through bushes. The pirates she had stolen from weren't following her but she knew better then to stop. That would be bad and Ace always told her to keep running until the end. The sound of footsteps came from behind and Luffy quickly ducked into a bush._

_The small girl peered out from under the dark green leaves and noticed the feet of two men. They were both wearing boots and were defiantly not the pirates. They began to talk._

_"She must have hid when she heard us following her." the voice belonged to the one she had met that morning. He had promised not to tell anyone._

_"We need to find her. She'll lead us to the others." The voice was deeper and in control. The one who she didn't know stepped closer to the bush she was under._

_Luffy held her breath as fear began to knot in her stomach and hitch in her throat. If she was caught, there was no way that she could get out of it. Luffy slowly backed away praying to God that they didn't hear he. The bag got caught on a branch and Luffy silently cursed. She couldn't just leave it. Not after the hell she had gone through to get it. Luffy inched her way and unhooked the bag. This caused a rustle in the branch and Luffy could feel the stares of the men on her hiding spot.

* * *

_

_Akainu looked at the bush and with one had swiped it out of the way. Nothing. He looked around the area of the bush and noticed a small piece of cloth hanging on the branch. He narrowed his eyes and began to walk off the path. Smoker followed without question.

* * *

_

_Luffy slid to a stop and looked up at her house. She called the names of her brothers and they looked down at her and smiled when they saw the bag that she was caring. Luffy instantly began to climb up but she didn't get far. _

_A hand grabbed her leg and dragged the small girl down. Luffy had clung to the bark of the tree and her hands were beginning to bleed from the rough pull. Ace and Sabo both called the name of their sibling before jumping out of their house and facing the person who was now gripping the girl. _

_"LET ME GO!" Luffy's calls were in vain as the man looked at her with disgust. Luffy was dangling upside down and the blood was rushing to her head._

_ "Who are you!" Ace ordered the man to tell him. He was wearing a marine uniform. What the hell were marines doing on this island, so far away from the main and in the forest? _

_"That isn't for you to know. Besides, the three of you will be dead soon enough." The man holding Luffy said throwing the small girl at the other black haired boy. _

_Ace caught the girl and they stared at the marine in front of them. The silver haired man behind him seemed shocked at what the man had said. The guy never said anything about killing these kids. Why? What the hell could a bunch of brats do that gave them the right to be killed?_

_"Why?" Sabo asked the man standing in front of his siblings._

_"You all have no right to live." He said simply. Ace and Luffy flinched at the words and Sabo took a step back. He knew._

_"Run." Ace whispered the words into his little sister's ear. Luffy looked at him with wide eyes. He wanted her to abandon him and Sabo. She looked at the oldest. The boy looked at her with a grin revealing his missing tooth. "Don't tell them your name. Hide who you are."_

_"But…"_

_"No, Lu, you have got to do this." Ace pushed his little sister towards the woods and the girl dropped her bag and ran. _

_Akainu noticed the escape attempt and quickly cut the girl off. He was a Devil's Child as well and one that wielded lava. A fast slash cut Luffy's face like a blade under her left eye. Luffy fell back at the heat and the pain and looked at the marines. The one she had talked to that morning just stood and watched._

_"LUFFY RUN!" Ace screamed at the girl. Luffy did as she was told and got up. _

_This time it wasn't the lava that stopped her but a path of white smoke. Luffy snapped her head in the direction that the smoke came from. Smoker was looking at her yet it seemed that he was looking straight through her at the same time. Luffy heard her brothers yell and quickly turned to see what was going on._

_"SABO! SABO!" Luffy turned in time to witness her oldest brother disappear in a stream of lava. His hat flying in the slight breeze the impact created and set on fire by the magma. Luffy's eyes widened at the event happening before her, tears beginning to swell in her eyes._

_"S-s-Sabo!" the small girl cried out to her brother. Ace saw that Luffy had not yet been able to escape and rushed towards the girl. He very quickly knocked the girl out of the smoke grasp and into the forest._

_"RUN LUFFY!" Ace hollered at his little sister. "GET OFF OF THIS ISLAND AND NEVER COME BACK!"_

_Luffy started to run through the thick forest not exactly sure where she was going. Heat began to flay her skin from behind and the small girl turned to see a fire erupt behind her. Animals and birds erupted from the forest and passed the girl. Predators and prey all ignored the small human girl who was standing with tears in her eyes and staring at the forest's destruction._

_Her breath hitched in the girl's throat as she stood and stared at the flames. The man's face engraved itself into her and she saw fear when his face became visible through the burning flames. Luffy took a step back and tripped. The sound of footsteps on charred branches filled her ears and she quickly got up and ran._

_Luffy didn't stop. The fire was beginning to circle her and try and encage her in the forest. The night had come quickly and the stars were being blocked out by the black smoke emitting from the flames. Luffy kept her eyes closed as she ran blindly through the forest, ignoring the pain of the burns and hits she received from branches and pushes. She ignored the cries of animals that couldn't get out in time._

_Luffy slightly opened her eyes and fully saw the hell that was going on around her. Her little feet caused her to lose her balance and she tripped over a root and tumbled down the slant she had been running to. Sticks and sharp rocks cut into her skin as she toppled down. Nothing was stopping her and the sea was below. Luffy closed her eyes once more as tears began to flow. Once she landed in the sea, she was gone. No one was going to save her and the sea hated those that were the Children of the Devil. She was going to die._

_*Story time over*_

Luffy stared at her friends who were looking at her with serious expressions. Some more shocked then others and some with fear that the girl in front of them wasn't alive.

"Well, in the end I lived." Luffy said with her ear to ear grin and a small laugh. Zoro was the first to be able to breathe and begin to calm down.

"But how did you survive? Like you said, the sea is the enemy for Devil Children." Nami asked looking at the girl and taking a closer look at the scar that dotted the underneath of her eye.

"I landed in a barrel and somehow floated in the direction of the island. Shanks and the guys saved me." Luffy said happily swaying back and forth.

"How did you know your brother was still alive?" Mihawk asked sitting down on the other side of Luffy.

"We met on the streets about a year or so after I began to live with you guys. We aren't exactly sure how it happened, but we aren't questioning it. Everything happens for a reason." Luffy said smiling happily.

"But that man who attacked you…" Nami pressed.

"Wait, someone attacked Luffy?" Shanks asked looking at Mihawk.

"I'll explain later." The man said wanting to hear what his daughter had to say.

"Ah, that was the guy that attacked us when we were little. I guess I'm still scared of him." Luffy said closing her eyes. Shanks put a hand on the girl's back.

When Luffy had first begun to live with them, she had had nightmares every night to the point where she refused to sleep. That had gone on for months before the girl finally just broke from lack of sleep.

"I don't care anymore." Luffy said happily. "He may be looking for me and Ace again, but we're not alone. Ace has his nakama and I have mine." The girl was smiling at her crew and friends.

The Mugiwara crew smiled at this and all picked up their tankards. Hell, they were pirates, why care about the drinking age. They raised their glasses and slammed them together. Luffy was right. Why the hell should they have to worry about the marines like this? They would let things come as they go.

* * *

I might change this later. But until then here it is. I got a quick question, I seem to have a lot of those, anyway, if I go through all of my chapters and just fix them up, like grammar and spelling and such like that, would that fill you guys' emails up. I don't want to spam you guys with a lot of stuff because I plan on doing that.


	18. Drunk With a Side of Marines

Chapter 18 Drunk With a Side of Marines

"Ne, Robin?"

The black haired woman looked at the orange haired girl. The teen's hazel eyes were fixated on her hand. Robin looked down at it and saw the shiny object that was attached to her hand. The gem on it sparkled with the sunlight and water that had gotten on it. Robin chuckled softly as the girl's eyes began to shine at the ring.

"Eh, Franky you asked her?" Sanji asked noticing the ring as well.

"Ah, looks like Girly saw it. We were going to tell you all at the graduation but I guess we will tell you now." Franky said as they gathered around. He put his arms around Robin's shoulders and the woman smiled at him.

"We're getting married sometime this spring." The blue haired man said lifting his sunglasses a bit.

"EEEHH!" Luffy looked at them with a smile. She had never been to a wedding before but had hard that there was a lot of food.

"Congratulations." Shanks said smiling at the couple.

"Thank you Red Haired-san." Robin said politely before going back to the book she had been reading before Nami spotted her engagement ring.

"Ne, Robin onee-chan, can I help with the wedding?" Nami looked at the older woman happily. Robin smiled and Nami cheered.

"Can I pick the food?" Luffy asked.

"No." Nami said sternly.

"Eh~ why not?" Luffy looked heartbroken.

""Because Sanji will be in charge of the food and you'll only pick meat." The red head said pointing a finger at her boyfriend who happily twirled around saying he would be happy to make the food.

"Fine~." Luffy said pouting a bit but knew that Sanji would make good food. Zoro patted her on the back to try and comfort his girl.

* * *

The party continued with more food and dancing. Shanks got drunk much to Mihawk's annoyance and began to flirt with the man in a very bad way. Mihawk finally had enough and gave Shanks a look that pretty much made everybody cower. Luffy was the only one who was laughing about it but that might have been caused by her having a little too much to drink.

"Oi Luffy you're going to get sick." Zoro said trying to take the tankard out of the half drunk girl's hand. Nami was already giddy and pretty much all of the adults were regretting allowing the stuff.

"No~ Zoro~." The girl said slurring and trying to get her beer back. They were both sitting but Zoro raised the glass up.

Luffy tried to reach it without standing up which involved her practically sitting in Zoro's lap and leaning against him. Zoro began to blush as Luffy's chest pressed against his. He noticed Mihawk's look but Luffy continued. The green haired man expected her to fight till the end but the girl all of a suddenly stopped and sat down in his lap properly.

Zoro looked at the girl confused. Luffy was staring at him with a frown but then she got a smile. Luffy smashed her lips against Zoro's surprising the teen into dropping the tankard. Luffy caught it still kissing Zoro. She finally broke the kiss and started to drink again giving the man a sly look.

"Don't think you can do that and get away so easily." The man said grabbing the tankard and drinking from it himself.

Luffy was shocked at this and tried to get the tankard again. Zoro drained it but kept the substance in his mouth. He dropped the glass mug and grabbed Luffy's head and forced her lips onto his. Luffy happily let him and he opened his mouth and let the sweet alcohol pour into her mouth and down her chin.

Mihawk was about to stand up and break the little 'kiss' but Nami stopped him. Sanji simply put a blanket over the two of them and went back to his still half drunk girlfriend who was trying to get Mihawk not to kill Zoro.

"Ah let them be." Franky said looking at the blanket. It seemed that the two of them had fallen over.

"Yeah, it's not like they could have actually done this before. Luffy was hiding from that Akainu dude." Sanji said hiding more of the alcohol from Nami who had a nice paint of drunken bliss on her face.

"I don't want to meet that dude. I mean I know we saw him at school, but actually reality of knowing it's him is terrifying." Usopp said shivering slightly.

"After what he was able to do to Luffy by just looking at her was scary." Chopper said remembering the girl's fear at the presence of the man.

"That was the first time I had seen actual fear in her eyes since she was little." Ben said sitting next to them. Shanks was happily asleep behind them and Nami on Sanji's lap. The blanket wasn't moving meaning those two were probably asleep as well. It was nearing two or three in the morning so, so were most of the guys here.

Mihawk nodded in an agreement. He could remember when Luffy would crawl into their bed when she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares:

_Mihawk opened one eye slightly when he heard the door to the room he and Shanks shared open. Shanks had no clue about the newcomer in their room for he was still fast asleep next to him. Mihawk didn't need to sit up and look at the person who had entered to know that it was Luffy. The small girl told him that it was her because as soon as she started to walk, the girl tripped over her own feet and fell onto the floor. _

_A small temptation to laugh filled him but he kept quiet knowing the girl was trying to sneak in. she had closed the door but a small amount of light came from the moon that shone through their open window allowing the girl to see the bed. Shanks was facing the door so the girl couldn't tell that Mihawk was up. _

_Luffy carefully made it to the foot of the bed and easily climbed over the end. Mihawk had been impressed at first about the girl's climbing abilities. Ever since she had come, whenever she felt unsafe she would climb into a high place like the tree in the backyard. It seemed that so far the girl only trusted him, Shanks and Makino. The others she was more wary of._

_The girl had gone under the covers and Mihawk could tell that she was coming to the head of the bed. The girl popped up at the end shortly and kept her face half hidden with the thick blanket. She barely fit in the small amount of space between him and Shanks. Mihawk sighed and turned to look at the girl._

_Luffy looked up at him shyly. Mihawk moved one hand up to her face and ran a hand through the eight year old's hair. Luffy closed her eyes and moved in closer to the man. Mihawk did nothing but let her snuggle up to him. Usually something like this would be out of the question but the girl had tried to wrap her small arms around him and he had no heart to rip her off. _

_As soon as she had done this, Shanks turned around and smiled at him. That bastard had been awake this whole time. Shanks ran a hand through the girl's hair as well and a small purr came from the girl making him release a small chuckle. After the purr came a light snore and Mihawk sighed._

_"At least she's sleeping now." Shanks whispered looking at the girl fondly._

_"It would still be nice if she did it in her own bed." Mihawk jested before closing his eyes. The small girl never moved and never let go of him even if her hands only came to about half of his waist. Shanks closed his eyes as well and fell asleep as well._

_*End*_

Mihawk looked around the beach. Everyone was asleep and it was nearing morning. He was going to take a nap later on. A very long one. He sighed before looking up at the fading stars and sinking moon. The game was still going on and there was nothing that was going to stop it. But what were they planning on doing? What did the marines have in mind?

The answer came the next morning. Most of the people woke up to screaming and struggles. Luffy lifted her head out from under the blanket and looked at what was causing the screaming. Her head was spinning and she was defiantly having a hangover but was able to make out the figure.

Zoro looked up at it as well and stared at the silver haired man. Pretty much every person in their crew was dealing with hangovers and had no time to deal with the man. No, not time… patience. Yeah, that was it. Oh god his head hurt. Zoro fell back down onto the sand and went back to sleep.

…

"SMOKER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? THIS IS A PRIVATE BEACH!" the green haired teen yelled sitting up but collapsing again. That hadn't been a good idea.

"I know and I apologize for trespassing. I have something for Straw Hat." He said looking at the still out of it girl. Luffy watched him as he pulled something out of his pocket. "I think this should be given to you."

* * *

Sorry that this was a little later than usual with coming up and not exactly lengthy. I got some new sketch stuff so I have been busy. I hope Mihawk isn't too OOC with the past and all. I had fun thinking about that. I am not exactly in it because I am going to an amusement park on Wednesday so I have been excited and not really able to sit still much. But here is the next chapter and I promise the next one will be longer.


	19. Captain's Faces

Chapter 19 Captain's Faces

Sanji stood up a little shakily. The marine had been following them around since they actually created their group and he really hadn't let up. Now he even invaded on private property and did he just apologize! This must be something serious. Wasn't he the person in Luffy's flashback? That means this mess was all his fault.

"Smoker what the hell do you want?" Sanji asked pointing a finger at the marine. Nami was bugging him about his yelling.

"I said that I have something to give Mugiwara." Smoker said looking back to the girl who was looking at what he held in his hand.

"Doesn't mean you have to attack the men here." Mihawk said annoyed that he had been woken up.

"They attacked me first." Smoker said bluntly not taking his eyes off the girl who was beginning to stand up.

Zoro sat up and watched warily as Luffy made her way over to the marine. The girl stood in front of him and reached her hand out until she was gently touching the object in the man's hand. From the distance he was at, Zoro couldn't see what the man had though Luffy somehow did.

Luffy picked up the item and gently and lovingly closed it in her hands. Smoker watched as a smile spread on the girl's lips. "It was all I could save. Your other brother was able to get away because of his ability." He said beginning to turn away.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Smoker turned in time to get glomped by a very happy Luffy.

The girl jumped down and put the goggle on her hat. Similar to how Sabo had put them on his. She smiled happily at the officer again and ran back to her boyfriend who was staring at the girl shocked. Well pretty much everyone was. She, an infamous pirate just hugged a marine that had been after her head for two years.

Luffy sat down and happily gripped the rim of her hat. Nami steadily walked over to the girl as well as the rest of the crew to see what the marine had given her. Nami stared at the gold rimmed goggles that were almost like a house shape. They had a black leather strap that went around the back of her hat fitting perfectly.

"What is it?" Chopper asked staring at his captain curiously.

"The goggles Sabo wore." Luffy said happily almost a little giddy.

"You mean your brother that Akainu killed?" Robin asked staring at the things. They did look as if they had fire damage but an attempt to fix them was made.

Luffy nodded and took her hat off to look at them. By looking in the girl's eyes you could tell how much she loved them.

"Why give them to her now? Not when you first met her?" Mihawk asked suspiciously.

"I didn't know it was her. She looked and called herself a boy and even though the name was the same she had grown up. I wasn't positive." Smoker said heading towards his jeep again.

"Why didn't you recognize him?" Usopp asked the girl. Luffy looked at him and hit her fist into her palm.

"I totally forgot."Luffy said. Pretty much everyone did an anime fall once again.

"Yohohoho Luffy-san is very forgetful." Brook said. He then leaned down and looked at Luffy. "May I see your panties?"

"LIKE HELL!" Zoro said sending the skeleton towards the blanket where Makino was sighing.

"Yohoho harsh." Brook said sitting up. The skeleton looked at Mihawk who was staring at him disapprovingly. Brook instantly backed away and went to other people to talk to and try not to be in view of the protective father.

"I can't wait to show this to Ace." Luffy said putting her hat back on her head. The smile on her face never disappeared.

"Good morning." Shanks asked waking up and looking around at the different people around him. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

The group walked around the streets of Grandline District, without parent permission, once again. They were laughing and joking around wondering the streets casually waiting for the next place to pop up. They were on their way to a restaurant but knew that a few other stores would pop up along the way and that they would have to wait there for a while.

Luffy pointed ahead when she saw a store come into view. Nami looked at the guide in her hand and nodded. That was the place. The Grandline District was tricky to travel through but they always managed. Luffy bolted forward screaming about food. The world knew that she was a girl but Luffy was still Luffy.

"Oi don't get too far ahead Luffy or you'll get lost." Zoro said watching the girl stop and turn towards him.

"I'm not you Zoro." Luffy said sticking her tongue out and beginning to turn around once again.

"You…" Zoro never finished his sentence. He stared at the girl in front of him who was standing frozen in the middle of the street ahead of them.

She was looking up at the man who was staring at her. The man in the white jacket. The other person wasn't with him but that didn't mean anything. The stance of Luffy told them everything that they needed to know. He was back to get her.

Luffy felt the knot in her chest form and her breath hitched. She was in a cold sweat and fear began to fill her. The man removed his cap revealing his skull short black hair and wrinkled face. His black eyes stared into Luffy's chocolate ones. Luffy tried to take a step back but found it impossible.

Zoro shot forward with most of the rest of the crew behind him. He quickly pulled the frozen girl back and got in front of her with his swords pulled. Even with Zoro in front of her, Luffy could only see Akainu.

"Why the hell are you after Luffy?" Zoro asked in a threatening tone. The man looked down at the swordsman as if he was a simple fly.

"That is something that does not concern you." The man said clenching his hand into a fist.

"We believe it does since you're going after Luffy." Sanji said getting in front of his captain as well. Luffy was still standing in fear and staring at the man before him.

"So the sin never told you the reason why she has no right to existence?" the man looked past them and at the girl who flinched at his words and seemed to inch slightly forward.

"Who are you calling a sin?" Sanji spat.

"That girl you are trying so hard to protect is just scum who was born by mistake. She also is a murderer who killed a royal of the world." Akainu said calmly. Luffy stopped looking at the man in fear and at the ground instead. She had to; she had to tell him…

"She is the child of a demon who…"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone flinched at the tone and voice that said those words. They stared at Luffy who was staring at Akainu with hatred and fear. She was still afraid of him, but whatever he was about to say was something she didn't want them to know.

"So you really haven't told them." Akainu stared at the girl who was breathing heavily having finally remembering how to do so.

The man raised his clenched fist and struck Sanji in the head sending him into Franky and Brook. The three of them toppled back and landed on the ground. The simple hit had had so much force that Sanji was out cold. Nami stared at her boyfriend horrified at what had happened. This man was strong, very, very strong.

"SANJI!" Luffy called the name of her friend and turned in time to see Zoro receive the same blow sending him into a car. The car flipped over causing screams to erupt from the people inside.

"ZORO!"

Luffy looked at her boyfriend who like Sanji had been knocked out by the blow. The people in the vehicle crawled out and looked at the unconscious teen. They recognized him instantly even though they were frightened and ran. To them, they had seen him be a demon.

Luffy shakily turned towards Akainu who was staring at her with little emotion. Luffy was shaking and anger began to overcome her fear of the man. She clenched her fist and instantly shot forward aiming for the man's head. Akainu easily caught the fist and raised Luffy up so that they were face to face.

"My original goal was to kill you and your brother but I have new orders and that is to bring you back alive." He said earning a flinch and hitched squeal from the girl. The sound made him smile a little.

"LEAVE LUFFY ALONE!" Usopp shouted aiming a shot at the man. The cactus star went right through Akainu and exploded in his magma body. Luffy flinched as a small bit of the lava grazed her leg burning her skin.

Akainu threw Luffy to the ground and turned towards the rest of the crew. Franky and Brook were up and glaring at the man and Chopper was trying to find a way to reach Luffy. Robin had her arms crossed and was ready to fight while Nami got her Clima Tact ready as well.

"Your attempts are futile." The man said. His arm burst into a bubbly magma and he shot it towards the crew easily. The group scattered but did not escape damage.

Luffy stared in shock as the group was separated. They slowly tried to stand up feeling the pain of the lava that had hit them. Luffy stood up and rushed towards the man with all her might, having her fist ready to swing.

Akainu easily dodged it and grabbed the girl's head, slamming Luffy into the concrete. Blood escaped the girl's mouth as pain ran through her skull and down her body. The lava man lifted his hand off of the girl who wasn't moving. He turned towards a long nosed boy who was staring at his captain scared.

"You will die first." Akainu said to the teen as the long nosed boy sat up.

The slingshot was in the teen's hand fell. Usopp stared at the man who was towering over him. Fear swelled in his body and he tried to back away. Cold sweat was pouring down his face as the man grabbed on to the opened collared shirt he was wearing.

Luffy sat up and watched as Usopp was lifted by Akainu and the other's fist became the magma substance. She stared at the man wide eyed and tried to stand up but her foot slipped and her eye sight began to become blurry. Tears began to pour down her eyes as she realized what was going on.

"STOP!"

Akainu had lifted his fist and was about to strike the terror filled pirate when the sin's voice came to his ears. He turned to the girl who was kneeling on the ground and staring at him with tear filled eyes. To his eyes she looked very pathetic.

"Why should I?" Akainu asked but waited to hear the girl's response.

"I'll go," Luffy said. The rest of her crew looked at her. "I'll go with you without any resistance, but you leave my crew alone."

Luffy looked away from the group of friends she had gathered and become friends with. She knew that they were watching her but Luffy couldn't watch them. The sound of Sanji and Zoro awakening came to her ears. They had heard her as well.

Akainu dropped the long nosed teen who was staring at the black haired girl. Luffy struggled to her feet and stood where she was as the man walked up to her. The man pulled out a thick pair of cuffs that were an eerie gray color. As he held them, the lava on his face and arms disappeared. Luffy flinched as the stone touched her skin. It was draining her.

"LUFFY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Nami called to her captain who turned away from them and followed the man who was leading her away.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me anymore." Luffy said stopping right across from Zoro who was looking at Luffy shocked.

"WE"LL BE ALRIGHT LUFFY, DON'T DO THIS!" Usopp said tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"We can't beat him and I already made my decision." Luffy said reaching her cuffed hands up to her hat. "This is a Captain's Order."

The crew stared in shock as Luffy took the hat off and turned to them smiling. Luffy dropped her hat. The wind picked it up and blew it away from them as the crew stared at Luffy in shock. Luffy turned away once more and continued to walk away. The marine had his hand on the girl's shoulder preventing her from escaping.

No one moved. Captain's orders were the final word. They couldn't disobey. Zoro stared at the back of the girl as the two figures disappeared in the direction of the Clam Belt, a section that only the marines could get through without any problems. Luffy never looked back.

A sound came Zoro's ears, the sound of sobbing that came from the crew. The man cautiously stood up and went over to the straw hat that was resting on the road not too far away. He walked to the group and held the hat in his hand looking at the small bulge that was created in the red ribbon.

Nami, Usopp and Chopper were crying heavily and Robin had tears coming from her eyes. Brook joined her and Franky tried to hide his along with Sanji. Zoro looked back at where the two figures had disappeared. Luffy had saved them, they were disbanded. The straw hat pirates didn't exist anymore.

* * *

Mihawk stared at the hat that rested on the table in front of him. Roronoa and the rest of Luffy's friends had come and explained what had happened before leaving and going their separate ways. Shanks was in the backyard breaking anything he could get his hands on. Mihawk didn't stop him.

Makino was in the kitchen crying and the rest of the guys said nothing. Ben was watching Shanks to make sure he didn't do anything that he would regret with Yasopp. None of the men came near Mihawk as the man glared down at the hat in front of him. The days that Luffy had been with them and how they met her were filling his head.

_*Flashback*_

_Shanks and the guys were once again having a party on the beach. It was pretty normal for them and Mihawk sighed as the man began to down yet another tankard. Shanks could drink all he wanted, get do damn drunk, but he never stopped. Shanks wasn't exactly drunk now, but he was getting closed to it. _

_The gold eyes swordsman rested his eyes on Ben who was staring at his captain with a sigh like Mihawk's. How the man was able to handle the title of first mate, the swordsman would never know. Just being with Shanks told you how hard it would be to handle him. _

_The sun was beginning to set and he figured that once again they would be sleeping on the beach. Well, pretty much everybody already was. Mihawk stared at them before going back to his lover who was about to collapse. Shanks did and Mihawk sighed once again and went back to his tankard. _

_In the morning they were like how it always was. The men had hangovers and Shanks wasn't in a very good mood. The man would always get drunk and become a bitch in the morning and Mihawk would have to deal with it. Shanks looked out at the clear ocean water. It was nearing noon so the sun was already high in the sky._

_"Is that a barrel or a boat?" the man said slurring slightly as he pointed to an object that was floating along the waves of the ocean. Some of the less hangovered men went over to it and pulled the floating barrel onto the beach. _

_They were all pretty close to the shore and so they didn't have to go far to view the barrel. _

_"Oi, captain you might want to see this." One of the men said as he stared into the barrel._

_Mihawk raised an eyebrow as Shanks stood up and made his way to the brown object. From where Mihawk sat he couldn't see Shanks's face but the man bent down into the barrel and pulled something out. Mihawk instantly stood up and made his way to the man as he pulled the small person out._

_It was what appeared to be small girl. It was really hard to tell but from what they could tell was that she was on the verge of death. She was cut and burned and the wounds were becoming infected and swollen. Small rasped breaths were coming from her mouth and she was wet and cold. _

_"Let's get her home now." Shanks said holding the girl securely and heading towards the parking lot. The crew followed without question.

* * *

_

_Luffy's eyes flickered open slowly but instantly shut when the light of the room she was in filled them. A thick blanket covered her and her left eye was covered by something. Her body was stiff and she carefully opened her eyes again to get used to the light. _

_The room around her was large and fairly empty. The light came from a lamp that was next to her and that was about all that filled the room other than the bed she was in and a small chair next to her. After a little while, Luffy was able to move her arms and was able to move the comforter off of her._

_She stared down at herself. Her arms and legs and pretty much her whole body was covered in bandages which were tightly wrapped. Her hand moved to her eye and she felt the one that covered it and part of her black hair. Her feet were bare and an oversized t-shirt that was more of a dress than anything else covered her._

_The bed was large but Luffy was able to get down of it without making any noise. The carpeted floor felt weird to her bare feet which were used to trees and grass. Luffy cautiously made her way to the door that was closed. A pain ran through as she reached for the cold doorknob. _

_The door made a small noise as she opened it and closed it again but it seemed that if anybody was here, they didn't hear it. Luffy looked along the hall. Unlike the room she had been in, the floor was wood. Luffy felt her feet stick to it slightly as she walked along it. She came up to set of stairs that went down in a spiral. _

_The sound of someone walking up them came to the small girl's ears and Luffy panicked slightly looking around for a place to hide but couldn't find one. The person came up and stared at the girl who looked at him frightened. A bright smile crossed the man's face as he knelt down in front of the girl._

_"You shouldn't be walking around, you still need to rest." The man said reaching for the girl slightly. He had figured that she would be scared._

_Luffy flinched as the man reached for her and shot forward jumping onto the straw hat that was on his head and down the stairs. Luffy slipped a few times but ran her hand along the railing to prevent herself from slipping through._

_"Oi, guys catch her, she's trying to get away." The man hollered down the stairs. The word catch reached the girl's ears and the thing squeezed through the railing and jumped down in view of the guys man had been talking to._

_Mihawk stared amazed at the girl's ability to land perfectly and continue running. The others were chasing her trying to catch the girl, but the kid proved to be too good. She was very agile and quick and was able to jump on top of them and onto a high place that they couldn't reach._

_Mihawk stood up and looked at the book case that the small monkey girl rested on. Her black hair was a mess now but he could see the fear in her dark eye. The bookshelf was taller than him making it impossible for him to reach up and get her. Shanks came down and stared up at the girl who looked at them terrified. _

_"Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." Shanks said putting his hand out to the small girl. _

_Luffy looked at it but didn't trust him for a second. She bolted down from the bookshelf surprising Makino and bolted out the open window that led to the backyard. Shanks cursed and followed with Mihawk who had ordered everyone else to stay knowing that more than two people would be a bad idea._

_When Mihawk looked around he found Shanks at the base of the large tree that was in the backyard. He was looking up it with his hands on his hips. Mihawk came up next to him and looked up as well. The girl was on a branch right above them staring at them. She wasn't planning on letting them out of her sight._

_"Come down, you'll hurt yourself even more up there." Mihawk said to the girl. _

_Luffy shook her head and continued to clench the branch she was on. The bark was slippery from rain that must have come when she was asleep. Her head was pounding as she stared at the men before her. _

_He couldn't trust them. She was too scared. Ace and Sabo were gone, she was alone. She was scared. Luffy lost her grip when she shivered at the thought of what had happened and she fell out of the branch. Her eyes widened as she fell._

_Shanks stared at the girl but had his arms ready. The weight of the girl came to him even though there wasn't much. He looked down at the black haired girl who was curled up tightly and her eyes were closed. The non-bandaged one slightly opened and the girl stared up at the red haired man._

_Shanks smiled at the girl and gripped her gently but tightly so that she didn't try to escape him again. Mihawk leaned in to look at her too and the black haired girl looked at him. When Shanks lifted her up slightly, she gripped onto his shirt instinctively. This made Shanks chuckle a little as he began to walk towards the dojo with the small girl._

_When they came inside, the guys surrounded them to get a closer look at the girl. This scared the girl and she clung to Shanks burying her face into his chest. Mihawk told them to back off and the two made their way to ht stairs an up to the room that they had put the girl in originally._

_Shanks placed the girl on the bed and kneeled down in front of her while Mihawk occupied the chair. His smile stayed but a serious look was in his eyes. "First things first, can you tell us your name?" Shanks asked the small girl._

_"Monkey D. Luffy." The girl said before instantly covering her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say that._

_Mihawk caught this and sighed. "We'll call you Luffy but it seems that we aren't supposed to know that." Mihawk said looking at the girl who was looking at the ground. The girl nodded knowing that the man was right._

_"Well, can you tell us why you were in that barrel injured?" Shanks asked the girl. Luffy shook her head. _

_"Hide who you are and never come back. My brother told me those words." The small girl whispered in a small voice. There was a hitch in it and tears began to form in the frightened girl's eyes. Shanks's eyes softened and he wrapped and arm around the girl. The motion scared the girl but she gripped onto the red haired man as she continued to cry.

* * *

_

_Luffy stared at the large door. She had learned that it was where Shanks and Mihawk slept. There was a crack in the door and the girl was able to hear the talk that the two of them were having._

_"I say we keep her." Shanks said calmly as he sat on the bed._

_"Why?" the voice belonged to Mihawk's and it seemed to be fairly annoyed._

_"Well you heard her. She can't tell us anything and if we get the marines involved something would happen to her and we're pirates so that won't work." Shanks said simply. _

_Luffy flinched at the word marine and the door squeaked slightly. Luffy instantly shot up and started to turn around when a voice came from the room._

_"Come in Luffy."_

_The voice was Mihawk's and she cautiously opened the door and walked into the well lit room. Shanks was sitting on the bed criss crossed and Mihawk was at the foot. The girl stopped and closed the door when she was gestured to do so._

_Shanks motioned for her to come over to the bed and the girl instantly went over and sat in his lap. The speed that he was able to climb the king sized bed surprised the man but he paid no mind and gently patted the seven year old's head. Luffy was clinging onto his waist and looked up at his sheepishly. Shanks had to admit that it looked cute._

_"I really don't see any problem in it." He said once again smiling at Mihawk. The gold eyed man looked down at Luffy who looked at him with a small smile. The first he had seen from her since she had woken up. He sighed and went to the other side of the bed. Shanks cheered knowing he had won._

_"Congratulations Luffy." He said lifting the girl up. The motion surprised her and she squealed a bit before shanks gripped her better and lay down with her in between him and Mihawk. "You are now part of the family."

* * *

_

_After that Luffy gradually got used to being with them. She was always near either Mihawk or Shanks and gradually become more trust worthy of Makino. They learned that she ate a lot and that she had grown up in a jungle. The girl had caught every mouse in the house and ate who knows how many of them before Mihawk stopped her._

_Whenever she was scared she would be under or above something and wouldn't come out until one of the three of them came to help. After a while she began to trust Ben and Yasopp a little more. Luffy began to show more of herself to them. They learned that she was care free and that she didn't care what people thought of her. She loved it when they had parties and even though she was nervous around them she would still laugh and have a great time._

_When the concept of school came up they pulled strings and got her in. She was a male student name Luffy Beckman. They had been able to fool the schools and things began to move up from there._

_*End*

* * *

I said that it would be long and here it is. I know Luffy was a little OOC there with Akainu but she had a reason to be. I had this playing through my head for a while and I finally got to it. I hope the flashback wasn't too rushed at all. I didn't want to make it drone on long but I also wanted to add in enough details. I hope you enjoyed it and I will have another up soon. _


	20. Memories of the Meetings

Chapter 20 Memories of the Meetings

Sanji stared at the ceiling of his room. He had come home and completely ignored everyone in the restaurant. Patty and Carne had bugged him about being late but Zeff instantly shut them up when he saw the look on Sanji's face. After that Sanji had completely ignored them and locked himself in his room.

He took a final drag of his cigarette that ended it and reached for another. He realized that the pack was empty and that he was out. Usually Sanji would have instantly gone out and gotten another but didn't. It reminded him of the first day he ever met Luffy. Because he became friends with Luffy the same day he started smoking.

_*Flashback*_

_Sanji sat on the ground under the large tree of the grade school he attended. None of the other kids came close to him. He was in third grade and was one of the strongest students in the school. Girls thought he was cute but always ran away from him because he was flirt._

_Sanji's eye fixated to a rather nice looking car that drove up to the front of the school. They still had a while before school started so most of the students were out in the courtyard playing games and such. Sanji had been reading through a cooking book his father had wanted him to read. _

_The front door opened and a small kid with scruffy black hair hopped out of the vehicle. Large brown eyes stared at the group of kids in front of them. A man with bright red hair came from behind the small kid who was probably entering first grade. The school year had started about a month or so ago so new students weren't all that unusual._

_The kid gripped onto the pants of the red haired man. The man looked down at the kid and smiled before patting the kid on the head and walking towards the front of the school. The small kid looked at Sanji revealing the scar that was underneath the kid's left eye. _

_Sanji smiled and the kid instantly turned away. Sanji smiled again and watched the back of the kid who was disappearing. What a cute little girl and she was shy too. Sanji stood up and decided to follow the two of them and find out which class the girl was going to be in._

_Sanji followed them to the principal's office. The door was closed and the kid stopped right outside it putting his ear next to it and listening closely. The conversation could be heard clearly to the blonde haired boy._

_"So your son, Luffy Beckman will be in class A16." The voice belonged to the principal. Wait, son? Sanji backed up and hid behind the receptionist's desk as the door opened and the man and kid came out._

_The one called Luffy looked over at Sanji and turned to follow his father. Sanji furrowed his swirly eyebrow and bolted forward to the classroom number he had heard. There was no way he could be wrong. He was never wrong when it came to girl detection._

_The two of them made it to the door and opened it. When they were in the room they closed the door and once again Sanji eavesdropped on the conversation. The sound of the man came through the door._

_"Luffy is scared of others easily and has a fear of fire." The man said. The next voice was softer and defiantly the kid's._

_"Magma." It said in a small whisper that Sanji barely heard._

_"Oh yeah, you love fire but not magma." The man said in an apologetic tone._

_"You said something about if he is scared." The voice belonged to a woman meaning it was the teacher speaking._

_"If he's scared, Luffy will usually climb into a high place or under something that he thinks is secure and won't come out until nobodies around." The man said. Sounds of footsteps that were small and light came from the other side of the door. "Luffy don't look for places to hide." The sound was almost a laugh._

_The conversation droned on and the door began to open. Sanji panicked knowing he was going to be caught. He quickly opened his book and got ready for the door to hit him. When it did the man who had been with the kid instantly turned around and looked at the boy._

_"Ah, I'm sorry, you okay?" the red haired man knelt down and helped lift the boy up with little effort. Sanji looked up at him and noticed three rigged scars going across his left eye. The little kid came from behind him and stared at the blonde as well._

_Sanji waved at the boy. Luffy moved back but the red haired man pushed Luffy forward. The kid looked at him sheepishly before smiling slightly. "My name's Luffy." The kid said quietly. The red haired man smiled at the kid's cooperation. _

_"Sanji." the blond said. _

_After that the two of them saw each other at lunch. Even though they were all in different grade levels, everyone ate lunch and had recess together. Sanji found the boy by himself. Even if his father had called him a boy, Sanji refused to think that Luffy was one. _

_Sanji usually sat by himself as well but where he found the kid was not expected. "Oi Luffy why are you up in a tree?" the blonde called up the large apple tree that was in the courtyard where they were allowed to eat. The boy flinched at the sound but looked down to see Sanji. _

_"I like being in trees." The boy said looking down. He had begun to talk louder with the kid. _

_"But isn't it dangerous?" Sanji asked. His lunch was in the bag he carried and it seemed that Luffy's was in the tree. _

_"Not really." Luffy had flipped upside down and was right in Sanji's face. Sanji jumped back. _

_"Fine but move over so I can come up." Sanji said as Luffy sat back up and Sanji began to climb the large tree. It had been hard when he first tried but after a while he had gotten better at it and was finally able to get up by himself. _

_Sanji put his lunch down and the large mass of food Luffy had. The kid could eat more than the adults and still be hungry. Sanji pulled out a white box from his lunch and lit the end of his cigarette. Sure he was only ten but he had gotten started on the things. Luffy never cared much. He always said that the people in his house would drink and smoke all the time._

_"Have the teachers ever caught you?" Luffy asked the blond. Sanji shook his head._

_"My dad was angry when I started but I told him this makes me look like an adult." Sanji said exhaling the smoke. "Anyway, have you seen that orange haired girl in the grade below mine?" _

_Luffy shook his head. He saw a lot of girls in the school. "Her name is Nami-swan and she is absolutely gorgeous." Sanji said with a heart in his eye._

_"You really like girls." Luffy said taking another bite of his food. Well actually Sanji's. His had run out and he was still hungry._

_"Of course. I'm a man and I love the ladies." Sanji said as if it was a matter of fact._

_"Sanji, Luffy how many times do I have to tell you not to climb the trees?"_

_The two looked down at the teacher who was looking at them not pleased. The man was frowning and staring at the two kids. "I don't know but it's kinda annoying." Sanji said quickly hiding his cigarettes._

_"Get your stuff and I'll help you down." The man said putting his arms up for the kids to jump down into them. Luffy's food had already been gathered into his bag but he flinched at the offer that was made to him._

_"We can get down on our own." Sanji said noticing this and getting his own stuff ready to get down. Before the teacher could get to them, Sanji and Luffy had jumped down the other side and were running towards the school while laughing._

_*End*_

Sanji sighed and sat up as his phone buzzed telling him he had a message. Sanji opened the phone and saw that it was from Zoro. The text sounded like an order but Sanji got up and followed suit. Even if Luffy had told them to disband, that didn't mean they weren't still friends.

Nami stared out her window. She had gotten the message from Zoro and agreed with what he said. This would have to happen. She stood up and stared at her sister who was sleeping on her bed. Nami inwardly sighed and looked back out at the night sky. Luffy saved her; it was time to save Luffy.

_*Another one*_

_Nami stared at the pile of broken building in front of her. She was a scared twelve year old who was looking at beat up eleven year old boy. Somehow he had beaten them. He had beaten a group of mermen that had been tormenting her family and killed her mother. Two others were with the boy. _

_They had helped beat the pirates. Luffy stood on top of the building. He was smiling down at her even though he was covered in wounds. A smile grew on Nami's face as she saw what the boys had done for her. She had tricked them and stole from them, yet these three saved her. She could never forget that she owed them. _

_*End*_

Nami opened the door to her house and left, running down the driveway towards the road where a vehicle waited for her. She got into the vehicle and it drove away. Nami glanced back at the warm safe home she had always been in and sighed once again.

This time she might not be coming back from it. But this time she would gladly throw away her life. This time, she was going to give it her all and not stop until they succeeded.

Sanji stared down at her and Nami smiled. "We're going to have to find him and tell him first. We will decide what to do after that." The girl said quickly. "IT's all up to him on whether or not we go after her."

* * *

Okay, sorry that this one was really short and that it had two flashbacks in it. I'm trying to get to all the crew and what is going through their heads right now so expect a lot of flashbacks for the following chapters. I know this one was pretty boring and all but i'm trying my hardest to make them sound right. Sanji started to smoke when he was really little so I added that into it as well.


	21. Reasons to Smile

Chapter 21 Reasons to Smile

Luffy stared at the ground once again. It had only been a day or so but she was tired. No food was allowed and if she fell asleep, she was to be woken up immediately. The seastone cuffs on her wrists and around her neck were draining her of all energy.

The cage she was attached to wasn't helping either. Mariejois was hell to the girl. They had left her alone so far but she could tell that by just being next to Akainu that he wanted to kill her. He wanted to kill her more than anybody else in the world.

Luffy's breath hitched as footsteps sounded through the halls. The girl moved closer to the wall. She prayed that it wasn't him. That Akainu would finally leave her alone so that she could get some peace. But at the same time she wished for him to come and that they would let her out so that she could kill him and get revenge for what he did to Sabo all those years ago.

The man who was walking towards the cell stopped in front of it and stared at the girl who was glaring up at him. It wasn't Akainu, but someone who might be just as worse. Someone she hadn't seen in so long and might be the reason why she was there.

"What the hell do you want? Gee-chan!" Luffy looked up at the man and came out of the shadows she was so used to hiding in.

"That isn't any way to talk to a grandfather who you haven't seen in years." The grey haired man said looking at the girl who simply looked away with a small pout. She had grown so much.

"I don't care. You did nothing to help us!" Luffy said looking back at him.

"It was out of my hands." Garp said looking at his granddaughter. Luffy was angry.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Luffy hollered. The song vibrated through the cell making anybody in there wince. "Sabo is dead and all you can say is that it was out of your hands? For the last ten years we've been running and hiding from something you put us through. You called it training yet look what happened. Your god damn marine training put us on a wanted list and got us killed and hunted."

Luffy started to breath heavily. She had wanted to yell at this man for so long. Ace had as well. Both of them had wanted to strangle the grandfather who left them for dead so many years ago. Why the hell did he show his face now?

"I watched you two at the game." Garp said watching the girl who looked up at him.

"I saw." Luffy said.

Garp stood up and opened the door to the cell that Luffy was in. Luffy watched as he came closer to her with a set of keys in his hand. The man kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on Luffy's head. Luffy's eyes widened before she brought her unchained foot up and kicked the man in the head. Garp landed harshly on the ground before turning back to Luffy.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT YOUR GRANDFATHER!" he yelled at the girl.

"SCREW YOU ALL YOU'VE DONE IS HIT ME EVER SINCE I CAN REMEMBER!" the girl hollered back.

"I STILLWANT TO BE LOVED BY MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" he said back. Luffy glared at him and Garp glared at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Luffy asked as the man brought the keys out again and moved them to the lock around Luffy's neck. The sound of a clink came to the girl's ears and the collar was removed.

"They are going to judge you." Garp said as he began to remove the bands around her wrists. "They told me to get you."

"Making you suffer as well for raising, somewhat, a girl who is the child of devils." Luffy muttered. She had learned the quote from Ace.

Garp looked up at Luffy. She wasn't acting like she usually did. Luffy usually was happy and care free. Here she was serious and more ill-mannered. She was less respectful and more spiteful. She wasn't herself. She wasn't acting like Luffy.

When the cuffs around Luffy's wrists were removed, another pair was put on them forcing her hands behind her back in a rather uncomfortable position. Luffy followed the man out of the cell which was closed and locked. She held her head up and didn't say a word as they passed by other cages.

Prisoners looked at her with envy and hate. She had been in for a day and was already leaving. For now anyway. They had heard the conversation. If she was guilty she was either brought back down here, or made a slave for the nobles.

Luffy glanced at them. They were older than her. Middle aged more of and pretty much all of them were guys. She was the only female it seemed in the cell. Garp led Luffy out of the jail and through a large white hall.

Servants looked at Luffy and smirked. They weren't slaves, more of hired hands but weren't exactly free. Luffy's close were okay but they were dirty and ripped. Luffy had cuffs on her hands suggesting that she was a captive prisoner and that she had even less freedom than those who were slaves.

The two of them passed through halls filled with guests and important people who Luffy didn't care about. They all stared in pride at Garp and his pure white vice admiral jacket and suit and with scorn and ridicule at Luffy. They were all there to see the punishment be held down to the one of the murders of the world nobles.

A smile crept onto Luffy's face as she drew closer to the gates that awaited the jury where no matter what was said, she was going to hell. Whether they killed her, or turned her into a slave, Luffy knew that hell was the only thing waiting for her. Garp glanced at Luffy who was smiling happily as they walked through the gold and green doors.

The room before them was filled. All three admirals and the head of the marines waited to make sure that Luffy made no attempt at escape. Other marines were present as well as the judge for the marines and ambassadors and kings from various regions of the island. Luffy caught a glance of Cobra, Vivi's father and king of the Arabasta region. He wasn't looking at her.

Luffy was led to a stand where she was to stay. Luffy yawned and waited for what was going to happen next. It felt like hours of her just standing there before the world nobles finally came. Every marine bowed respectively and the other royal families looked down so not to meet the eyes of the higher ups.

"Bow, Monkey D. Luffy." Akainu told the girl who was ignoring them.

"Nah, I'd rather not." the girl said simply not bothering to keep her voice down.

"What a nasty beast she is." A female voice came from behind the girl as the nobles passed behind her to make it to their special seats.

"Takes one." Luffy muttered with a small smile earning herself plenty of glares and mutters of shock.

"You have no right to talk to nobles of the world like that." Sengoku said looking at the girl.

"What's the point?" the girl asked earning a few looks. "I'm here because I killed one of them so what's the point of lecturing me about insulting them?"

Sengoku looked at the girl a little taken aback by the whole statement. She had openly admitted that she had murdered one without a care and in front of everyone here. That didn't stop the judgment however and he started the trial.

"You already openly admitted that you killed one so I will only ask why." He said looking at the girl. Luffy looked up at him with a 'sure why no' look and opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

_"They got in my way and pissed me off." _

Ace stared at the TV. He and everyone else in the Whitebeard crew were watching the judging of his sister. Ace was trying his hardest not to blow up the TV as he watched his sister. It had amused him a bit how she reacted when the nobles came in but laughing was no going to happen.

The rest of Luffy's crew had come looking for him and told him what happened. Oyaji had let them stay as the judgment went on. They stayed together in a corner away from the other pirates and watched the show with mild interest.

_"What do you mean by they got in your way and pissed you off?" _Sengoku asked.

_"I thought you were only going to ask me one question?" _Luffy asked with a small smile. Zoro smirked at the girl's smartass mouth.

_"Answer." _Akainu said earning a look from Luffy. She was showing less fear of him.

_"They attacked me first. I defended myself and the result was his death." _Luffy said simply.

Ace twitched at the girl's words. She wasn't telling them the truth. She was hiding the truth. Why the hell was she protecting him even to this point? Why was she covering for him?

_"Why did they attack you?"_Sengoku asked. Luffy looked up at him with a smile and almost a laugh.

* * *

"Because I yawned as they were walking by." Luffy said simply. Murmurs from the crowd around her could be heard. Nobody believed that the girl was telling the truth.

"They were taking so damn long going across a simple street and I really didn't feel like bowing or any of that shit. I was about to leave since I was bored but they stopped me and began to try and kill me. Do you know how scary it is for a five year old girl to all of a suddenly begin to get shot at?" Luffy looked at him with a sweet but evil smile.

"You're bullet proof." Akainu reminded the girl seeing through the acting of the last sentence.

"Still doesn't mean it wasn't scary." Luffy said with another yawn. She was really tired. "So, since I told you what happened and everything, can you just tell me whether I'm going to be killed or not and get it over with?"

Sengoku flinched at the girls words. She was smiling slightly while she said this. What the hell was going through the teen's head? He didn't speak, only kept his eyes on the girl.

"What's wrong, Sengoku?" the girl asked not looking at him. The man looked down at the girl as she looked up with a sly smile. "Scared to give a little girl the death sentence?"

* * *

"Your sister really knows how to get under people's skin." One man commented as they watched the show still.

"She's lying to them." Ace said still watching the screen with wide eyes. "She's not telling them everything."

"What do you mean?" Marco asked looking at his friend who was clenching his fist hard. He didn't blame the rest of Luffy's crew when the girl sacrificed herself for them, but this was different.

"I helped in killing that man. It wasn't just a random thing that was done on the street. We planned it out and did it thoroughly. It wasn't a random accident in defense." Ace said simply watching the screen as the afro man went through papers. "We killed that world noble with full intent on doing so."

Whitebeard stared at his son and the ones surrounding him. Ace wasn't looking at them. His eyes were concentrating on the screen in front of him. he was waiting to hear the judgment that should have been given to both of them.

"What exactly happened?"

Ace looked at Zoro who was watching the screen. Ace turned away from him and went back to watching the screen. "Luffy had nothing to do with it. She didn't kill the man but it seemed like it because of the situation." He said as the man at the head of the marines began to speak.

_"As punishment for murdering a world noble and of many others including being the child of Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the revolutionary army, I sentence Monkey D. Luffy to being a slave for the Saint Charlos till the day you die." _Sengoku said and Luffy continued to smile.

Ace stared at the screen with wide eyes. Slave? Luffy was going to forced to be a slave. Why? Why did it have to be that? Couldn't they just imprison her? if Luffy gets the Hoof of the Flying Dragon, then she would be shunned for the rest of her life.

_"If they don't want me does that mean I get the death penalty or will I just go down through the hands of every noble until one finally shoots me in the head while I'm wearing seastone?"_ Luffy asked not seeming to mind the fact that she was being turned into a slave.

"Luffy had been wanted by the noble who I killed because he thought she was cute. He wanted her to be his personal slave but we protected her. Sabo and I defended Luffy but she was still taken. We were told to be killed but we got away from the guards who came after us." Ace said explaining what had happened. His voice was shaky from hearing his sister's punishment. "We snuck into the castle that night and got her free. The man caught us and tried to kill us but is became the other way around. We were spotted, well, Luffy was. They came after her and have been for the last twelve years."

_"Try and break me nobles."_ Ace lifted his head at the challenge Luffy was giving the nobles in front of her. _"Do your worst and I swear to god I will make you wish that you could just kill me."_

_"Watch your mouth slave."_ The noble who held the chain attached to the collar she was now wearing.

_"Like I said, try and make me listen to you. This is my little game now. And I'm always lucky."

* * *

_Here it is. I know Luffy is a little OOC but I tried to make her work with what was going on. I've always had it through my head what might happen if Luffy became a slave and I made it fit with the story. Don't worry I will update faster now. If you didn't worry, then, well, it is just simple information.


	22. Emotionless Video Games

Chapter 22 Emotionless Video Games

Time passed and so did the graduation. Nobody heard from Luffy after a letter had been sent to Shanks which he had replayed to all of them. Luffy wanted to do this on her own. She didn't want them to interfere and get hurt. Luffy wanted to have fun and relax and that they were not to interfere. Zoro hadn't bothered to read the letter; he just did what Luffy said to do. Sanji always glanced up at the green haired man.

Zoro wasn't telling anyone that he was hurting. His girlfriend, the first person who made him feel better, is now a slave and there was nothing he could do. He wasn't strong enough to fight the whole government. None of them were. He stayed quiet and proceeded to go through life as if nothing was wrong. He went through it like he had before. Before he had met Luffy and fallen in love with her.

_*Flashback*_

_Zoro stared at the classroom before him. It was full of students he didn't know but that was a given. This was his first day in the junior high but it seemed that he was the only one who didn't have at least one friend. Sure school had just started and everything but still, everyone had their little groups that they were part of._

_It was study hall. There was a group of five in the back who were ignoring the teacher and obviously not studying. Half of them even seemed to be eating. He caught sight of who was in the middle of them. It was a boy with scruffy black hair and large brown eyes. He looked so much like a girl._

_Zoro completely ignored them and went to a seat that was few seats in front of the group and promptly fell asleep. He did however perk his ears to listen in on the conversation that they were having._

_"So Luffy you plan on going to the race tonight?" the voice was a female and probably the red haired girls. Had he seen a deer in that group?_

_"Of course, dad said it was fine as long as I don't crash the truck." The one who seemed to be called Luffy said._

_What the hell were they talking about? Was the boy a racer or something? But he talked about a truck. Trucks weren't in most races._

_"I wonder if the cops have already heard about the race." This one was another male and Zoro caught the signs of smoking in his voice. He was only in junior high and at most a ninth grader._

_"They might have, you remember the last street race?" another male but a little higher pitch but not as girl as the first._

_"Yeah, that was awesome!" a laugh came after the comment._

_They were street racing? That was ridiculous. None of them should even have a license. Zoro lifted his head and turned to the group. All of them were facing away from him except the one in the middle. Zoro looked at the boy with a scar under his left eye. The boy smiled at him very friendly like. Zoro scoffed it off and turned back around to continue his nap.

* * *

_

_It was a few days later that Zoro saw the boy again. The kid was apparently a seventh grader and his name was Luffy Beckman. The teen was walking down the street and listening to music when he bumped into Zoro._

_"Ah, sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Luffy said before looking at his shirt wear Zoro had accidentally spilled his soda._

_"Ah, sorry about that." The green haired teen expected the boy to be angry but instead Luffy just laughed it off._

_"Things happen and it's my fault for running into you." The black haired boy said with a small laugh. _

_"Okay, um, do you wanna come to my house and get cleaned up, it's right down the block?" Zoro asked feeling somewhat guilty for what happened._

_"That's okay, mine is pretty close too." Luffy said before a black car pulled up on the curb. The window rolled down to reveal a gold eyed man._

_"Luffy, you going home?" the man asked. The black haired boy nodded and the man raised an eyebrow at the teen with the kid and then at the stain on Luffy's shirt. "This is?"_

_"Ah, Father, this is Zoro. Zoro this is my Father." Luffy said with a large grin._

_Zoro stared at Mihawk. He had never imagined actually meeting him. Did this kid call him father? One that didn't sound like him and that was impossible. "Y-your Juracule Mihawk, aren't you?" Zoro finally stuttered out._

_"I am." Mihawk said looking at the boy and then noticing the kendo sticks that were strapped to the teen's back. _

_"My name is Roronoa Zoro, you are the greatest swordsman in the world, dual me!" Zoro said full of determination._

_"No, Luffy get in, I'll drive you home and Makino will have dinner soon." The man said gesturing for the kid t get in. Luffy did before crawling over Mihawk's lap to smile at Zoro._

_"Wanna have dinner with us?" Luffy asked. Mihawk raised an eyebrow at the kid. "Makino and Dad won't mind and you can call your folks at the house, come on."_

_Zoro agreed determined to get Mihawk to dual him. He climbed into the back after Mihawk muttered a 'fine'. Luffy got in the back with Zoro and began to explain about his house. Zoro only partially listened to the rambling of the younger kid. _

_He only stopped his half assed stares when they finally pulled up to the house. Zoro himself lived in a dojo, but not one that was as big as this one. This one was maybe four or five feet tall and it was huge ass big._

_Luffy happily jumped out of the car and Zoro followed slowly as he bounded up the stairs with Mihawk behind them. The boy rushed through the door barely giving his shoes a second thought as they were thrown off his feet._

_"I'm home and I brought a friend!" the kid said before running up the spiral stairs and disappearing from sight. Zoro stood in the door way where he was motioned to take off his shoes. Zoro took it as a welcome and did so._

_"Sorry about Luffy-chan." A woman with dark green hair said politely. "He forgets his manners a lot. My name is Makino, what's yours?"_

_"Zoro." Zoro said looking at the place. Unlike his dojo, this one was loud and rowdy. _

_A bunch of men were drinking beer and other alcoholic drinks while watching TV and fighting amongst themselves. One with red hair stood up and greeted the boy. Mihawk put his hand in front of the man._

_"When drunk you do not go near guests." The man said gripping Zoro's shoulder and leading him to the drunk free kitchen where Ben was sitting and calmly Drinking unlike the other members of the house._

_"So, this is the friend Luffy was talking about?" the man asked remembering what the kid had yelled before going upstairs. Said kid was now running down the steps._

_"Luffy-chan don't run in the house and don't jump off the railing!" Makino said. Zoro watched as the kid went over the railing after spotting him in the kitchen._

_Zoro expected the kid to be hurt but instead, the landing was stuck and the black haired teen ran up to him happily. Luffy smiled before going to the fridge and asking Zoro if he wanted a soda. Zoro thanked the teen who sat down next to him._

_"So, what do you think of my house?" the teen said with a smile._

_"Different from the dojo I live in…" Zoro said without thinking._

_"You live in a dojo too?" Luffy asked happily. Zoro nodded._

_"You father runs one that teaches the way of the sword right?" Mihawk asked. Zoro nodded._

_"I like the one here. It's always noisy and so much fun. Never a dull moment here." Luffy said happily. Shanks came out from behind the boy and glomped him in a hug. Zoro stared at the drunk man acknowledging him as Red Haired Shanks. God dammit he was in a very dangerous place._

_"Where's your mom?" Zoro asked curious. Luffy looked at Mihawk._

_"Would that be Dad?" he asked. Shanks smacked Luffy in the head earning protest. Luffy caught Zoro's confused look and laughed. "I don't have one, there's Dad," gestures to Shanks, "And Father." gestures to Mihawk._

_"That is confusing…" Zoro said trying to get everything in his head straight. Shanks laughed and slammed his hand on Zoro's back. _

_"Don't worry, it doesn't have to make sense in your head, you just have to know the fact." The man said laughing even in his drunk state._

_"Dad's about out." Luffy commented with a smile. "Makino how long until dinner?" _

_"About half an hour, how about you and your friend go up to your room?" the woman said. Luffy instantly jumped up and dragged Zoro up the stairs._

_Zoro followed without resistance and was pulled away from the noise and chatter from below but didn't fail to catch the warning look Mihawk had sent them. Shanks seemed to have tried to send his own but failed at it miserably._

_"Okay, what do you wanna play?" Luffy asked putting a bunch of different games out on the bed in his room. Zoro looked at them and stared at the boy._

_"You play video games?" the teen asked. He had never really played any but did know how to._

_"Yeah, you like swords so do you wanna play a fighting game or do you wanna play a racing game?" the teen asked heading over to a shelf and pulling out Wii remotes. Zoro muttered fighting and Luffy grabbed his Mario Smash Brothers Brawl. "I'm not going easy on you."_

_"Do you think I'd lose to some seventh grader?" Zoro asked picking up the challenge. Luffy laughed and they began. _

_*five minutes later*_

_"I kicked your ass as Pikachu beat that!" the boy said and Zoro stared at the screen shocked. The boy had his radio blaring and they couldn't hear the noise from downstairs but hearing Luffy was easy._

_He had been playing as Link and he lost to a mouse that humped the floor. Luffy was cheering about his victory while Zoro seemed pretty pissed at the list. He looked at the grinning Luffy._

_"In a real fight, I can beat you with no problem." He said as a fact. Luffy stopped cheering and frowned at the teen._

_"Wanna bet?" he asked with a sly grin._

_"Bring it!" Zoro said grabbing his kendo sticks.

* * *

_

_Ben looked at the ceiling. Sure the group in the room next door was noisy but he could also hear Luffy and Zoro upstairs. The sound of music was still going on and everything but the cursing had stopped. He wasn't surprised to hear it from Luffy but the other kid also had a few words that Luffy probably picked up._

_"I think they're fighting." Ben commented after several crashes._

_"On the Wii?" Makino questioned putting plates out on the long table._

_"No, sounds like-"_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN MONKEY!"_

_"TRY AND CATCH ME SWORD BOY!"_

_Everyone turned as Luffy jumped down the stairs like usual with Zoro following him. The black haired boy easily dodged the swords that were aimed at him. Luffy slid down the railing in a faster attempt to get away but it wound up getting her caught by Mihawk. The man grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt and held him up as Zoro sheepishly walked down the stairs._

_"Luffy what have I told you about fighting?" the man asked seriously._

_"Do it in the backyard so that any blood spill will be on the grass?" Luffy asked. The man turned to Shanks who shrugged._

_"No, you have to ask permission, punishment is no dinner, you also have to sit and watch us eat because you have a guest." The man said putting the girl down and looking at Zoro who was putting his swords away. The man had noted the three sword style that was used._

_"NOOO~! DADDY HELP ME~!" the boy ran to the red haired man and clung on to his waist and looked up at him with the kicked puppy look._

_"C-cute~." The man said before glancing at Mihawk who had scorn written on his face. "Oh come on, he has a guest and it would only seem right. Besides, what's one little kid fight?"_

_"Fine, but you get the couch." Mihawk said walking into the kitchen._

_"Wait, huh!" Shanks followed after him and Luffy cheered._

_"Does it always happen like this?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded._

_"Yup, and I so won that fight." Luffy grinned walking into the kitchen as well.

* * *

_

_After that he had become closer friends with all of them and had learned more about them. A little while after Luffy's gender had been revealed to all of them, he had started to date her. Shanks had outright rejected it at first while Mihawk just gave him the gun, well 'sword and time' talk. Zoro had agreed and things had gone smoothly after that. Nothing wrong happened and everything seemed so right._

_*End*_

Zoro stared out the window of his now semi-empty room. He had an apartment that was picked out in an island that was far from the one that they were on. His father had helped arrange everything. He was going to be attending one of the best kendo schools in the world. He would also be helping teach younger kids the way of the sword.

Nami had bitched at him about leaving when Luffy was going through such a critical state. The man simply scoffed it off and said that he was just doing what Luffy had said and that was living life normally. Of course that got Nami on saying that if Luffy had been there he would have been even more reluctant to go.

Zoro couldn't admit that she was wrong. If Luffy was still there, he would have outright said no and gotten a job somewhere closer and attend the local college that all of them were already planning on going into. Sanji already had a position and was taking the course to become a professional chef. He still wanted to travel around the island and look for All-Blue which was this legendary aquarium restaurant that held all sorts of fish from around the world.

Zoro sighed as he remembered the day that they were talking about their dreams and how Luffy wanted to become King of the Pirates. The girl had never let it down. Even though she was a girl, she wanted to be king and she never exactly told them why except that she wanted to be free. Zoro looked out the window and at the streets that were dimly lit by cheep streetlights.

This time tomorrow he would be on a ferry, half way to Dawn Island where he would be attending college. The name of the island seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. Zoro stood up and glanced down at eh street. For a second he thought he had seen a red truck with the usual smiling girl in the front seat waving at him.

Zoro sat back down in the hard chair at his old desk and rubbed his temple. It was impossible. He had to quite thinking about her. Luffy wanted them to go on like normal and he would. It was captain's orders even if they weren't a crew, and it was something he would do for her, since there was nothing else he could.

He couldn't save her from being caught. She was taken to protect them, to protect him! He had been totally useless and had watched as she left with no effort to stop her. Luffy was gone and it was because he could do nothing and that he was weak. He was too weak to help her when she needed it.

Luffy didn't need to be protected. She was a strong girl who knew how to take care of herself even if she did like attention and acted weak sometimes. Luffy never needed to be saved, but even Luffy needs help. And the one time she really needed it, he could do nothing but sit and watch as Hell crumpled down on them. He was useless.

Zoro rammed his fist into the mirror that was on his wall. The glass shattered and pierced his skin making blood stream down the mirror and his arm. His closed door burst open and Zoro's father came in and saw his son. The teen was staring out the window, ignoring his bleeding hand and now stained carpet. The man looked at his son with sad eyes. The teen had been like this when Kuina died as well.

When Kuina fell off the stairs and died, Zoro had been in a state where he was emotionless. He never felt pain and anybody who got in is way was defeated without mercy to the point where if Zoro went too crazy, he would be disqualified.

The man went over to the green haired teen who continued to watch the flickering lights and moths that were attracted to the light that was streaming from the window. He had bandages in his hand and began to treat the deep wounds. Zoro never reacted to the treatment.

"I know that with Luffy-san gone you aren't going to be alright, but please understand that Luffy-san doesn't want you to be killing yourself." The man said with a polite smile. Zoro looked at him at the sound of Luffy's name.

"She's gone." Zoro muttered beginning to feel like a psychiatric patient.

"But she is still alive. She won't be a slave forever. You heard her, she plans on getting out." the man said standing up. Zoro looked at his hand before glancing out back at the street. The light post right outside the house had burned out allowing the man to see nothing.

"But she is still one now."

* * *

Yeah, pretty descent sized chapter. Okay, if you are questioning the Pikachu thing, well let's say me and my sister were playing the game which I just lost and I played as Pikachu and its basic attack is hitting its tail against the floor and I swear to God it looks like it is humping the floor. I warned you about flashbacks and there will be more. Hope you all liked this chapter. _  
_


	23. Snow and Blood

Chapter 23 Snow and Blood

Luffy kept her head up. Her shirt had been ripped off. The stinging in her back refused to stop and she slowly glanced back to look at the dragon hoof that was evident on it. A circle with one long triangle at the bottom and three small ones at the top making a shape that resembles a dragon's print.

"Congratulations, monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy looked at the body guard who was standing next to her to make sure that she didn't escape.

"You are now a slave of the Tennribyuto." He smirked at the girl as the man who had pressed the mark against her back handed it to someone. The collar around her neck was pulled and Luffy looked at the man who was pulling at her. A smile spread on Luffy's face.

The black haired girl sat up criss crossed and crossed her arms before looking away from the man. This pissed Charlos off and he kicked the girl in the head calling her an ungrateful brat. Luffy stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you want me to move, then try and drag me you ugly fat lard." The girl said looking away once again.

"She really is a beast isn't she, Charlos onii-sama?" Luffy looked up at the woman who walked in and scoffed her off.

"Hm, she ish. I don't like ushlesh shlaves." The man said spitting a bit and snot coming out of his nose.

"Do you want me to train her a bit?" the woman offered her brother. She looked at Luffy with an evil grin. It was obvious that she wanted to get the girl for what she did to their father.

"If it's training, I think I can handle it." Luffy said challenging the woman a bit. "I made it through gee-chan's after all."

"Don't get smart with me commoner." The woman said with a harsh tone. Luffy wasn't fazed by the attempted intimidation. The old man with the beard was more intimidating than this person. "Charlos onii-sama, please let me handle her."

"Shure, but don't kill her. I shtill want thish shlave." The man said handing the chain to the brunette. Luffy looked up at the girl with a curious look.

"Do you want a shirt?" the woman asked looking at Luffy's bare chest.

"I'm good either way." Luffy said with a shrug.

"Good, because I really never planned on giving you one in the first place." The woman said spitting venom at the girl. She yanked on the chain sending Luffy sprawling on her back onto her new burn mark. The sudden impact caused Luffy to shout in pain as her flawed skin vibrated up her spine. Luffy glared at the woman before standing up and aiming her fist at the woman.

This attempt was stopped when a triton was slammed into the girl's stomach. Another slave looked at the girl in sympathy but he had to do it. If he hadn't stopped her attempt at attacking the woman, he would be killed.

"You really are a rude child, but you're strong." The woman said lifting Luffy's face up. "I despise the weak. But I like the strong. Once I beat some manners into you, you'll be a wonderful slave. I might even be able to convince Charlos onii-sama to let me keep you." Luffy spat at her but it rolled off the bubble that covered her face. This bubble prevented them from breathing the same air as commoners.

"Drag her to the training room." The woman ordered the slave who had prevented Luffy from striking her. The man nodded and grabbed the chain that was attached to Luffy's collar and dragged her to a hallway. When they were out of sight of the woman, Luffy talked to him.

"My name's Luffy." The black haired girl said with a smile. "Monkey D. Luffy, what's yours?"

"Why are you trying to be nice to me?" the man questioned. Luffy closed her eyes as she was dragged along the ground but kept her smile.

"You didn't have any choice but to hit me." The words made the man he continued to walk. "You didn't want to but you did to save yourself."

"You learn not to care about others here." The man said quickly, opening a door and bringing the girl into the dark room.

Luffy whistled at the stuff she saw. All of them were meant for torture or just as plain weapons. She smiled and looked at the man again. He glanced down at the small girl. "But that means you'll never know what it's like to be free."

The man's eyes widened at the sentence but he quickly recovered when is mistress came in and ordered him to chain her to the wall. The man did so and made Luffy spread her arms and legs as he chained her to the blood covered wall. He looked down, away from her bare chest, trying not to seem rude.

"You're a nice guy." Luffy whispered into his ear as he walked away from her. The slave was ordered to leave and the woman looked at Luffy. Luffy smiled at her with her usual smile. "So, shall the training begin?"

* * *

Robin looked up at the whitish sky. December had come and Christmas was coming soon. Franky kept his arm wrapped around the woman. Robin brought a hand to her stomach and looked at him with a smile. Both of them brought their minds to Luffy and how they wouldn't be there without the girl. She had saved them even if they had given up everything.

"Mugiwara will be able to handle herself in this sort of situation." Franky said but it was more for himself. To let himself know that the girl would be fine.

"Ah, senshou-san is strong, but is it really okay for us to let her do this by herself?" Robin asked trying her hardest not to doubt their captain.

"Ah, the girl might be over her head, but we got to do as she says." Franky said looking at the sky along with the black haired woman.

White flakes began to fall down at them. A sad smile came to her lips. "The first snow of the year." She said as the past began to reflect in her blue eyes.

_*Flashback*_

_Robin and Franky looked at the teen who was staring at them curiously. A large group was behind him. That was a boy right? It was mid November and the snow was coming down heavily and the group of seven was all bundled up in warm clothing. Well, all except the one that looked like a reindeer._

_The two of them were in the middle of an alley, somewhere in the Grandline district. Both were injured and obviously cold and starving. The black haired kid took off his jacket and handed it to the black haired woman in front of her. Robin looked at it shocked but the kid smiled._

_"You guys must be cold." The girl said backing up and the two of them stood out and walked into view of all seven of them. The one with green hair handed his jacket to the black haired teen._

_Unlike Luffy who wore only a thin red vest, Zoro was already wearing a long sleeved and a sweater. Sanji got a heart in his eye when he saw Robin but Franky prevented him from getting too close to her. Nami grabbed Sanji's ear and pulled him back._

_"I'm Luffy." The one who had given Robin his jacket said with a smile. "Do you want to come with us to Chopper's house? You guys can get some food and be warmer there." The girl looked at the reindeer who said it was fine._

_"Why are you helping us?" Franky asked suspiciously._

_"Christmas is almost here." Luffy said smiling. The two of them took it and followed them to the large castle._

_Doctor Kureha allowed them to stay for a bit. Well, until she was done with Luffy. Robin looked at the group who were watching them. She decided to break the silence._

_"The one who gave me this jacket, she is very trustworthy." She said with a smile._

_"Ah, Luffy can trust anybody and-" Zoro stuttered before looking at the woman who smiled. "How did you?"_

_"Oh, was that not meant to be known?" the woman asked as Luffy came out slightly upset with the shots that Kureha had given her._

_"Ara, did I miss something?" the girl asked looking between her crew and the two other people. "Well, anyway, do you guys wanna join my pirate crew?" Luffy looked at Franky and Robin with the biggest smile ever._

_*End*_

They had caused so much trouble for the small crew, but Luffy had never lost her trust in them. Even when Cp9 attacked them and they were nearly killed, the straw hat crew kept fighting until they were free from everything.

"I hope that senshou-san makes it out before this is born." Robin said softly looking back at her stomach. They had proved this morning that she was pregnant. She still had eight months to go.

"Ah, but I doubt she'll make it in time for Christmas." The man next to her said as they picked up their speed a little to try and make it home before the snow came down harder.

* * *

Luffy looked at the woman. She didn't want to show that the sun-star that that the royal was hitting her with. The pain however made screams to escape her lift by reflex. Keeping them in was impossible to do. The woman seemed to enjoy Luffy's screams and suffering.

Luffy's blood splattered onto the ground and onto the bubble that covered the woman's face. The woman paid no heed and simply switched to a piece of broken glass that had been created when Luffy had attempted to stop the first strike by instinct.

The woman brought the blade up and slashed at Luffy's chest. The girl winced at the stinging pain but refused to look away from the woman. Luffy kept her glare on the woman with full force. The woman seemed to enjoy the look even though she wanted Luffy to be scared.

The girl was strong enough to stay conscious during this circumstance, but she wasn't scared. This ticked off the noble. "Scream!" she sang. "Scream for me and beg me to stop!"

"No!" Luffy spat up as another scream emitted from her lips.

"Say you're sorry and that you'll listen to me and I might stop and let you live for a while." The woman said smiling with insanity in her eyes.

"No." Luffy said again, spitting out the blood that formed in her mouth. She wouldn't beg for her life. Luffy shot her head up and looked at the woman with a smile. "I'd rather be dead then give up."

"SUIT YOURSELF!" the woman said grabbing a dagger and slicing at Luffy like she had done with the glass. This time the gashes were longer and deeper. Luffy screamed and bit back the tears that were threatening her face.

"I won't give up…"

* * *

My chapters seem to be kinda short lately. Well, I try to make them descent length rather than ridiculously long or short even though I do have dwarf-chapters every now and then. Well, I think this one was somewhat M rated with Luffy's torture and how it turned out and everything but I hope it was okay. I was listening to Evanescence while I was writing this chapter so it might show a bit. I hope you liked.


	24. Christmas Present

Chapter 24 Christmas Present

Garp looked at Sengoku. The man was also watching him. They had been watching each other for a while now and men were becoming scared that they might die if they were to interrupt the stare down. It had gone on for almost an hour now.

"You know very well that this is not allowed." Sengoku stated making the men flinch at his voice.

"The first time I saw her was in a jail cell, what is wrong with me wanting to see my granddaughter for Christmas?" Garp asked slamming his fist onto the table.

"It is not up to me but the Nobles. If they allow it, I will have no problem with it. As long as you don't try anything." Sengoku said picking up the phone and getting in touch with the World Nobles.

* * *

The day of Christmas, everyone in the straw hat crew gathered at Luffy's dojo. This was something they did every year. It was almost a tradition so even if the girl wasn't there, they did it. Everyone had even bought Luffy gifts which were kept under the tree that was in the living room of the dojo. Unopened and untouched.

They were eating dinner now. Makino had made a big dinner because of the family size but also out of habit with Luffy. The girl ate a lot no matter what but it seemed that on holidays that the girl ate even more.

"It seems so quiet with Luffy-chan not here." Makino said as she sat and ate her meal for peace in once.

"Ah, without anchor this really isn't that much of a merry Christmas." Shanks said becoming depressed as well.

"Would you quit complaining." Mihawk said taking a bite out of his food.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO COLD HEARTED ABOUT THIS!" Shanks asked standing up and glaring at the man.

"Luffy told us not to worry about her. We need to go one with our lives like normal." Mihawk said continuing to eat.

Shanks stared at the man angrily. Luffy was gone and being tortured by selfish bastards and he eating like it was nothing. "Don't you have any sympathy for your own daughter?" Shanks asked.

"Of course I do." Mihawk said looking at the man who continued to glare. "I also think that Luffy should be old enough to handle things on her own."

"She's a fucking slave! How the hell do you expect her to be able to handle herself?" Shanks said getting even angrier.

"Luffy can handle a lot of things. You know that. She doesn't need to be saved whenever she gets into shit." Mihawk said standing up. Shanks glared at him before heading towards the stairs.

"But sometimes everyone gets in too deep." The red haired man said before heading up the stair.

* * *

Garp stared at the dojo in front of him. This was where Luffy had been staying after the incident on Dawn Island. He had never come here before, out of fear that Luffy would be scared of him or that she would forget him all together. Ace hadn't shown himself to him until after he had joined the Whitebeard crew.

He knew this was a risk, that this could end everything, but he had to try. He prayed that no one would see him and that these people would listen to him. He rang the door bell and waited as the chime rang through the house.

It didn't take long for a woman to open the door. She looked at Garp and smiled a greeting. "My name is Monkey D. Garp. Is this the home of Monkey D. Luffy?" the man asked. The woman frowned but nodded and allowed Garp in.

"Who is, Garp, what are you doing here?" Mihawk asked looking at the marine vice-admiral.

"I came to ask a favor of you, and Luffy's crew." the man said glancing at the black haired girl's pirate crew.

"A favor?" Sanji asked.

"I want you to save Luffy." Garp said bluntly.

"Why do you want us to do that? Aren't you a marine?" Shanks asked looking down the stairs at the man.

"Yes, but Luffy is also my granddaughter and as her grandfather, I can't let her stay a slave." Garp said earning freaked out looks and shocked sounds.

"You-you're Luffy's gramps?" Sanji asked staring at the man.

"Ah, Luffy never talked about me I guess." The man said accepting the tea Makino gave him.

"Why didn't you help prevent her from getting stuck in this hell in the first place?" Shanks asked coming all the way down the stairs to glare at the man.

"I couldn't do anything. I may be a marine but this was something I can't do anything about." He said not looking at any of them. "I saw Luffy yesterday."

Everyone brought their attention to the man. The news of Luffy was what they wanted to here. No matter what it was.

"I had to make sure myself if she was still breathing. She, Luffy is doing everything she can to defy the Tennribyuto. She is chained to a wall and is tormented to the point where she is barely even able to move. Luffy can't even move yet she is still fighting. As a grandfather I can't stand it. If you guys get her out of that place, she will be able to survive." Garp looked up at the group. "I'm sure of it."

The group stayed silent before Nami slammed her foot on the table. They all looked at girl and noticed the atmosphere around the group. The girl lifted her head and smiled at the man. "Well it's about time." The girl said.

"We needed a reason to get a chance to save Luffy." Sanji said with a grin as well.

"Zoro-san will need to be informed." Brook said remembering that Zoro was one Dawn Island.

"That stupid Marimo is never where he should be when we need him." Sanji commented.

"I believe we might be able to contact him but we should also tell Ace-san shouldn't we?" Robin said politely.

"Ah, she's right. I'm sure Ace will be up for it." Usopp said.

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Ace asked after Nami explained what was going down.

"As soon as Zoro comes back from the island he's on right now." Chopper said.

"Which is?" Ace asked impatiently. He got a chance to save Luffy and he was going for it.

"It takes over a day by ferry and less than a few hours by marine ship." Robin said.

"Which means he'll be here by this afternoon." Franky said.

"How does that work?" Marco questioned.

"Zoro would defiantly steal a marine vessel and order them to bring him to the main land." Usopp said with a nod. The crew agreed and Robin chuckled.

"What do you plan on doing Ace?" Marco asked the man who grinned.

"Luffy's my baby sister. I want to save her." the man said looking at Oyaji.

"Men prepare for this." The man said surprising everyone. The man responded to their looks and questions. "Ace plans on going to this and I like that brat."

"Well, I guess that covers it." Marco said looking at the smiling crew. "What was your plan?"

"Break in, get Luffy and break out in the mean time causing hell and chaos wherever we go." Sanji said which made Nami elbow him in the gut.

"That's how it would be if Luffy was here. Now we plan on doing this right." The orange haired girl said with a slight sigh at how used to they were with Luffy and her love of just rushing into things.

"I like Sanji's plan." Ace said earning a smack from Marco.

"I see where Mugiwara gets it from." Franky commented.

"Yohohoho Luffy-san and her aniki are such alike." Brook said.

* * *

Zoro stared at the island. Usopp and Brook had contacted him and told him what was going down. He didn't care about school, well he never really had. But now he wasn't even going to bother showing up. When he had heard that they had a chance to get at Luffy, he immediately got out. He was glad that he had read the text that Usopp had sent him. His teacher hadn't been but since when has an adult ever made Zoro listen? Mihawk didn't count.

"You guys had better bring me to Raftel." Zoro said giving a warning to the marines who were sailing him towards the island. They all nodded fearing what would happen if they didn't. The man had so easily beaten their captain.

"Good, now hurry. I got someplace to be." The green haired man said as the port came into view. Someone was standing on the dock and he recognized Brook's afro.

Zoro jumped off of the ship as it came into view and walked up to the man. "Yo Brook what are you doing here?" the man asked as he glanced up at the marines who were watching him warily.

"Sanji-san told me to come and meet you so that you don't get lost on the way to the Warehouse." Brook said with a small laughter.

"Oh?" Zoro said with a small tick mark forming on his forehead before glancing at the marine ship once again. "Let me get rid of this first."

Brook drank tea as Zoro sliced down the marine ship and everyone in it. Brook didn't question it as Zoro jumped next to him and the two swordsmen walked the street not caring about the looks people were giving them along the way.

"What warehouse are you guys at? Franky's?" Zoro asked as they walked through the Grandline District.

"No, Ace-san's crew is joining us in saving Luffy-san." Brook said twirling his purple cane around on his arm.

"Eh, Whitebeard is joining in saving Luffy?" Zoro asked shocked at the old man's help.

"Yes, Whitebeard-san said that he liked Luffy-san and that since Ace-san is going no matter what he said that he would help back him up." Brook said as they entered the New World District.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense. What's going down?" Zoro asked and Brook knew that the man was asking about the plan.

"We plan on going in and we find Luffy while they distract them." Brook said sipping more tea from his favorite cup.

"So they cause a diversion and we get Luffy the hell away from there." Zoro said looking ahead of him as said warehouse came into view.

"Right. Ace-san wants to help us but he must stay with them so that it didn't seem too suspicious." Brook said as they walked through the gates which were opened for them. They were then locked and guarded once more.

"So when do we plan on leaving?" Zoro asked and they entered the large room where everyone was getting ready for the fight.

Bullets and multiple weapons of all kinds were displayed everywhere. Anyone who used a sword was making sure it was sharp and others were training a bit. Usopp was checking his ammo and working with his Kabuto Pachinko. Nami was testing out her Clima Tact while Franky was making sure he had enough cola.

Sanji seemed to be trying not to smoke all of his smokes and Robin was calmly reading. Zoro took it as a sign that she was trying not to get too hung up over this. All of them knew about the baby she was expecting and none of them wanted it to die but Robin said that she was going to come no matter what.

"Tomorrow morning." Brook said going over to the table where their crew was at.

"What took you Marimo?" Sanji asked as Zoro walked up to them.

"The marines suck at sailing." The man said sitting down and grabbing a bottle of grog.

"Told you he'd do it." Usopp said to Thatch who frowned at losing the bet and handed the chocolate to the man.

"So, let's get this party started." Zoro said smiling and everyone in the warehouse seemed to agree with the man's statement. They wanted to get this started.

* * *

Oh this next part is going to be an interesting challenge to write and I want to do it in detail so it might be a little while before it comes out. I also thought that the title fits the text. A great Christmas present is knowing that you got permission form a vice-admiral in the marines to break into a royal city and free a slave. I personally like the part with Zoro and the marines but I hope you like it and tell me what you think.


	25. State of the Captain

Chapter 25 State of the Captain

"Are you sure that it's this way?"

"OF course."

"Are you doubting Nami-swan?"

"Ero-cook."

"What was that Marimo!"

"Shut up!"

"Something crawled on my back."

"Maybe it was a spider."

"Yohohoho this is quite dark."

"We're gonna get caught if you don't shut up."

"Whose idea was it to come in this way?"

"Yours you idiot."

"Who touched my ass?"

"Sorry."

"What did you do to Nami-swan?"

"If Luffy were he she would be saying she was hungry."

"No she would be complaining."

"Or asleep."

"I think that would be Mugiwara's aniki."

"He has a point."

"How much longer?"

"Oi Marimo, what the hell are you doing turning there?"

"How did you even know a tunnel was there?"

"Shut up."

"All of you shut up."

"I see the light."

"Don't go all death scene on us."

"No, I really see the light."

"I see it to."

"Are we all dead?"

"But how?"

"We could have been stuck in here when an explosion happened."

"Then why are we still in here?"

"Wouldn't we have felt pain as we were blown into pieces?"

"That's really morbid."

"I think that's the exit."

"Nami-san…"

"No."

"Oi, we found the exit."

"Finally. This place is way too cramped."

"Anybody out there?"

"Nope."

"Don't hear anyone."

"Kick the gate open."

"Roger that and don't order me around!"

Sanji shoved his foot against the metal grate that covered the airway tunnel that the group had travelled through. It had been easier than they had expected to be able to get into the royal palace of Mariejois but they did have the world's strongest pirate crew causing a diversion for them so it pretty much evened out.

The man jumped down before helping Nami climb down. Usopp followed with Brook and Chopper right behind him. Zoro and Franky followed and the blue haired cyborg help Robin down as well before closing the gate again. They all looked around and made sure that no one was around before going to the corners of the walls and peaking over into the next group of hallways.

"So, how are we supposed to find Luffy within all of these halls?" Usopp asked as they crossed into another section.

"It's been around two or so months since Luffy was taken." Nami said trying to think of how this would play out. "Since she's Luffy and we all know how well she can handle torment she is probably either in a dungeon or being dragged around by one of the nobles."

"Ah, Nami-swan is beautiful when she's being logical." Sanji said with a heart in his eye.

"Not the time Love-cook." Usopp said sweat dropping.

"Ah that's right, Luffy-chan needs to be saved now." Sanji said earning a glare from Zoro.

"What was that ero-cook?" he asked clearly pissed at the tone Sanji used for _his _girlfriend.

"You got a problem with what I just said?" Sanji challenged.

"Luffy's my girl and you already have one." Zoro said angrily.

"I treat her like a lady because she is one and don't forget that you left and became Mister No-emotion on us." Sanji said challenging back. Zoro was about to make a comeback when Nami rammed her fists into both of their heads creating welts, which in Sanji's case was a heart shaped one.

"Shut up, we're trying to save Luffy." The orange haired pirate said.

"Who are you?"

The group flinched and stared at the slave in front of them. The trident he was holding was pointed at them and he had an expressionless scorn on his face. The group looked at him and Zoro gripped his katana, ready to strike if needed.

"Are you the Mugiwara Kaizokou?" the man asked seriously. Zoro narrowed his eyes before nodding slowly; trying to figure out what the man was getting at. "Follow me."

The crew stood up slowly and looked at the man who had his back turned to them. He glanced back and once again gestured for them to follow and began to walk down the long hallway, the opposite direction that they were going to go. Zoro followed the man which caused the others to do as well but his hand never released the white sheath of Wado Ichimonji.

"Why are you helping us?" the green haired man asked watching the guy's back and every step to make sure that he wasn't going to do something. The man's back was bare giving them full view of the cursed mark of a slave and the ring collar around his neck.

"I met Luffy on the first day that she came here." The man said never slowing down or speeding up but thoroughly brining them through the maze of halls that made up the palace. The crew watched and waited for the man to continue to speak.

"She attempted to attack my mistress. I stopped her and injured her before dragging her off to the training room." He said stopping in front of a door and looking at them. "She didn't blame me even though I attacked her and gave her less of a chance to live for my own life."

"That sounds like something she would do." Zoro said watching as the man slowly pulled out a key and opened the plain grey door that led them to another hallway.

"I told her that she should stop caring about other people and learn to only care about herself. When you are a slave that is the only thing that comes to your mind. Yourself and protecting and saving your life." The man said continuing through the straight damp and cold hallway. He came to another door and turned to them.

"If you have weak stomach I suggest that you do not come in here." He said giving the crew a warning.

"We don't have time for that." Nami said "and you still never answered the original question. Why are you helping us?"

"She told me that if I only protect myself that I would never be free."The man said catching the crew's attention. "I want to see if that is true."

The door to the room opened slowly do to its massive weight and size but the slave along with the help of Zoro and Franky was able to open it wide enough for them to walk in and look around. No light shown except what came from the dimly lit hallway. Sanji pulled out a match and lit it illuminating the place and revealing multiple weapons and tools that were clearly meant for the torture of others.

"Luffy's scent," Chopper said looking around. "And a lot of blood."

The man walked them through the tables and tables of weapons ranging in all sorts of torture and tormenting styles. He stopped at a table that was the worst of them all. Usopp instantly looked away, hurling onto the floor and crouching down. Nami instantly covered her face and eyes while Robin looked away and Brook comforted the long nosed boy the best he could without emptying his own stomach.

"That's Luffy?" Zoro questioned and the other man nodded.

"She has been here for the last two months being trained." The slave said and Sanji looked at him as if he was sick.

"You call this training!" he asked grabbing the collar around his neck.

"That is what the Nobles call it. She has been dealing with this everyday for two months and they still haven't had the ability to break her. This is the first time I've seen her since the first day and even I don't know if she's still alive." He said looking down as of to apologize knowing that if the girl had been able to strike the noble that first day, that she might be in a better condition. But then again, it could have been a worse condition.

Sanji and Zoro instantly rushed over to Luffy and looked at the girl. Blood dripped down from her as if there was no end to it. There was no shirt on the girl but at the moment that concerned neither teen. The gashes that covered her body were impossible to count due to the amount of blood and bruises and infection that covered the skin like clothing itself. The shorts that Luffy was wearing were sliced and almost falling off and her hair grown out during the time and obviously accidentally cut when strikes had been made to the girl's face.

"The braces around her feet and wrists are just plain iron." Sanji said easily breaking the anklets while Zoro handled the bracelets.

Luffy instantly fell since those were the only things that were holding her up. Zoro caught her and bent down with the girl in his arms bridal style for Chopper to look at her. Chopper flinched and looked wretched as he checked her over.

"She's still breathing but we need to get her to the clinic as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer her body can hold out. There is so much infection in her and I think some of the weapons may have held poison." The young doctor said looking at Zoro in an almost plea. The man nodded and glanced at Franky who instantly pulled out a baby den den mushi and called the number Ace had given them.

* * *

"Yeah?" Ace asked as he picked up the small yellow snail that he had made sure to hold onto. There was only one group it could be.

_"We got her."_ the voice which belonged to Franky said and Ace instantly signaled Marco who told Oyaji. _"We got to get her out of here know. Reindeer-bro said that she isn't going to last much longer unless we get her treated."_

"Got it." Ace said ramming his fist into one of the guards that had rushed him. "We're on our way out." At the same time to the call ended, Whitebeard called all troops out and towards the exits.

No actual marines had been at the palace which seemed suspicious to the older pirate. The only thing they had had to fight against were the normal guards that protected the place, even the admirals themselves had been absent. The thought that they were going to be ambushed came to his mind but a quick scan of the palace proved that the strongest people were the straw hats which were currently making their way to the exit they had planned on. He could tell that Ace's sister was at her limit. The life force she was giving off was small and weak and it was to the point that anyone who had the Kenbunshoku Haki and had not pure master of it would think that she was dead.

They rushed out of the palace and both groups had their own way to scale down the massive wall that was the Red Line or the place that Mariejois was fixated on top of. When at the bottom, neither group met with each other until they were at the scheduled place of the clinic where Chopper lived and worked. There, they would have to wait and see what happened with the black haired female pirate captain.

* * *

Yay Luffy is safe and well... she's not a slave anymore so let's put it that way. I had fun with the dialogue at the beginning and I know that this was a serious matter but if Oda-sensei had been making this in the manga he would have put some humor into it somehow so this was how I did it. Guess who said what and win absolutely nothing. Okay sorry that was mean but Still try if you like though at some points it is pretty obvious. Hope you liked.


	26. Dad

Chapter 26 Dad

Black.

Black and a slit of white.

The slit became bigger.

Blinding white.

It hurt so now it's black.

Try again.

It's still blinding but duller.

It's silent.

No, there's an annoying beeping sound.

Black.

Lift the arm slightly.

The white is easy to look at.

A shadow is in front.

It's shaped like a hand.

It disappears and the arm is down.

Turn slightly and see a railing.

Little tubes running everywhere.

Breathing is easy but also difficult.

A quick sight of black and then grey.

The room is grey and nothing more.

Medicine and other stuff.

They smell strong.

Moving is slightly restricting.

Don't care.

Sitting up.

Looking around.

Very confused.

"GET BACK DOWN YOU BRAT YOU KNOW THE RULES! YOU DON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD OR HEALED!" Kureha pushed the dazed Luffy down and proceeded to putting the leather straps across the girl to prevent her from escaping like so many times before.

"Doctrine, I don't Luffy can move anyway." Chopper said but the woman just brushed him off and to tell his friends that the girl was awake. Chopper happily ran to the waiting room where Ace, Shanks and Mihawk and the rest of the crew was waiting.

"LUFFY'S AWAKE!" he said happily with tears in his eyes the moment he stepped into the room making everyone instantly stand up and want to see her.

"That doesn't mean you brats have the right to see her." Kureha said coming in and taking a swig of her grog.

"Come on old lady, Luffy's been asleep for four days." Ace said irritated at his inability to see his baby sister.

"Who are you calling an old lady!" Kureha asked sending a spear by Ace's head which caused him to freeze up before slowly staring at it. "I will tell you know that I'm only a young hundred and thirty nine years old."

"I found someone who has Oyaji in the bag on age." Marco said walking into the room.

"Brook beats him too." Zoro commented pointing to the eighty eight year old skeleton pirate.

"Anyway, since you know she's awake and alive, just come back tomorrow." Marco said trying to get the man to at least eat something. "Oyaji wants an explanation on the other thing that had been talked about at the hearing."

"Other thing?" Ace questioned not sure what the pineapple haired man was getting at.

"You mean the part about Dragon?" Robin asked recalling what had been said perfectly.

"Wait, that had been talked about oh shit that ain't good." Ace said trying not to think about it.

"That's a really late reaction but it's only natural." Sanji said taking out another cigarette and looking at the black haired man who resembled Luffy so much.

"Luffy and I aren't actually blood siblings. Sabo was neither. We used the saying that if you share a drink then you can become siblings thing and that's how it worked. We pretty much were just thrown together and told to deal with each other until we were old enough to survive on our own." Ace said looking at the ice flooring of the hospital.

"Sabo was a boy who ran away from his noble family because he was disgusted to have the same blood as them, I had been a regular boy who made a name for himself as an outcast and Luffy had been Dragon's daughter and was told to be protected by me and Sabo from her grandfather." Ace continued and nobody dared interrupt.

"Me and Sabo didn't care about Luffy and didn't even bother watching her though even though we tried to get rid of her and looked down on and even threatened to kill her, Luffy kept following us and tried everything to become our friend. She even went as far as to get nearly killed so that our money stash wouldn't be found out. After that we learned that she was just as lonely as we had been. She told us that she had no one left and that if she was to be alone that she would rather be dead. We knew that she wasn't lying about it and after a while we accepted her into our group and we became a family." Ace looked up at them. "We were told who she was right away."

"You guys didn't think of her as any different even knowing that she was the greatest of criminal's kid?" Nami questioned finding it hard to believe.

"When you live in a place like where we did, who and what blood runs through veins doesn't matter unless you're a noble from up town like Sabo was." Ace said looking at their faces and wondering what was going through their minds.

"Well, it isn't something we can do, does Luffy even know?" Zoro said looking at the freckled face pirate questionably.

"Ah, but we aren't exactly sure if she understands the meaning behind it." Ace said before standing up and following Marco. "I'll be back tomorrow."

* * *

"So we know where she lives and what we need to do to get rid of her?" a man asked and the other nodded.

"We were foolish in thinking that they wouldn't attack the most secure place in the world and that Whitebeard himself wouldn't aid them. The girl must have gotten his support somehow." The other said and the first talker smiled.

"It doesn't matter if she had all of the Yonkou on her side, she's still only one little girl who must be eliminated." The smiling man said before walking out of the room.

Sengoku turned around in his chair and looked out the large window behind his desk, staring at the battle ships that were making port stops and some that were leaving. "Such a troublesome brat you are. Monkey D. Luffy, you are too much like your grandfather and father."

* * *

Luffy sat up and looked around. Was it all a dream and that she was actually alive and that that had all been a nightmare? The sounds of Kureha yelling at her and the annoying beeping noises and the strong smell of medicine mixed in with the restricting bandages told her no.

"I don't care if you feel fine brat. Unless I say that you can stand up and move, you had better lay down or I will pull you into the morgue." The pale blonde said glaring at the black haired girl who was used to it.

"Take off all of my bandages and I can prove that I'm fine." Luffy challenge determined to win this fight and get out of the bed. "How did I get here anyway? Wasn't I trapped as a slave?"

"Ah, but them brats got you out, including your brother's friends." Kureha said starting to unwrap the dirty white bandages that covered the girl.

"Gee-gee came and my crew?" Luffy asked more happy then surprised.

"Ah, they got Rayleigh over and the man was able to remove your neck brace and he made it right on damn time too for that thing was destined to explode." The woman said removing them completely and looking over the bare upper part of Luffy which showed not a single scar on the front.

"Uncle Rayleigh came and those things could explode?" Luffy said before bursting out into bell laughter. "I almost died!"

"It isn't that funny and damn what eh hell is with you and your ability to heal?" the woman said looking at Luffy who was now completely healed. Luffy stood up and put her hands on her hips to prove that she had been right. "Get a shirt on." Kureha covered Luffy's face with a low back tank top and the girl put it on before following the woman out to the waiting room.

Luffy's crew practically jumped her the moment the girl was out of the hospital ward and in their view. Zoro waited for his turn but figured it was going to be while since Ace had picked Luffy up and seemed to deny letting her go which made Luffy squeal in surprise. Marco smiled at Ace before noticing the mark on the girl's back which he brought into attention.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nami asked as Chopper examined the burn and reported that it was permanent.

"Don't know." Luffy said turning her neck around to be able to look at it better. None were freaked out at her ability to do so very easily. "I don't think it's that bad."

"Luffy they say that that mark is the mark of being less than human." Usopp said trying to get it through her head.

"Yeah, but I have it and I'm not a slave which means I'm someone who is less than human but can still be freer and I don't care what people say about me." Luffy said with her trademark smile.

"They'll look down upon you." Marco said understanding what they were trying to do.

"I'm going to become the King of the Pirates and if I have a slave mark on me and I do so then so be it. I don't care what they think of me like I said. I'm going to prove that I can still have freedom." Luffy told him before noticing Shanks who had entered the room and the moment he glanced Luffy the girl was in a hug by him.

Somehow the man had been able to completely prevent her from escaping even if he had only one arm. Luffy flailed a bit but when she realized that it was Shanks she simply hugged back and smiled at being able to see him again. Mihawk was right behind the man and he also got a smile from Luffy who had noticed him.

"Allow her to be able to breathe." The gold eyes man said and Shanks let Luffy go and looked at her to make sure she was really alive.

"Ah, where's Boshi?" Luffy asked just now realizing that the hat was gone.

"Here." Zoro said tossing the hat to Luffy who happily caught it and put it on.

"Ah that's much better and I'm hungry~! Sanji I want enough food to fill me for… how many days has it been?" the girl asked.

"Five days Luffy-san." Brook said politely while drinking tea.

…"I've missed twenty meals." Luffy said with a shocked expression.

"You really do count fast when it has something to do with food." Usopp said sweat dropping along with every other person in the room.

"You sure you two aren't blood related?" Marco asked Ace who was laughing along with Luffy.

* * *

I am proud of myself for this and HAH Ace is not Roger's Kid cause I said so and I am a little giddy right now so going to end it like this.


	27. We Need to Get to School

Chapter 27 We Need to Get to School

Luffy walked through the streets of the East Division by herself like she had done so many times before. The snow was still falling since it was only February and that it was still freezing cold outside. The girl was wearing her usual shorts and flip flops even in the two feet deep snow and was wearing a red jacket and blue mittens. Her trademark straw hat was placed on her head.

Not many people were wondering the streets due to the snow fall so no one really noticed the girl who was very easily trudging through the white blanket and dragging bags of food and barrels of drink on a sled.

"Why the hell do I have to get the groceries." Luffy muttered to herself as she continued to pull the sled. "I'm the one who won at Jan Ken."

The girl continued to drag the sled though she wished she had her truck but even with its snow tires, the machine wouldn't have been able to drive the streets safely and Makino had emphasized the safety part. Ace had agreed even if the man hadn't helped her with this.

It took her a few more minutes to get to her street and drag the sled to her dojo style house where Ace and a few of his nakama along with her crew and the guys were all ready to have a party. Luffy half heartedly kicked open the door and walked in with the stuff before tossing it to random guys who laughed at her frustration as to having to deal with this.

"Luffy-san, I thought I told you not to wear shorts and flip flops in the snow." Makino said disapprovingly to the girl who just shrugged.

"It's my porisu." Luffy said putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"I think you mean policy." Ace corrected.

"Ah, that's right. What the hell is a porisu?" the girl asked and Luffy hit her in the back of the head.

"You're the one who said it." Marco said sweat dropping at the girl's stupidity.

"Oh, right." Luffy said laughing a bit and taking off her jacket revealing the red vest underneath. She looked around the even more packed living room and found the only available seat.

This happened to be Zoro's lap which she sat on even against Ace's protests. Zoro decided to mess with the older brother and wrapped his arms around Luffy and looked up at Ace with a smirk that made the man furious.

Thatch and Marco held Ace back before he proceeded to burning the man and possibly the house. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ace asked furiously as he glared at the green haired man.

"Sitting with my girlfriend." Zoro answered and Luffy smiled at her brother to assure that it was fine.

"Ace, Zoro is fine." Luffy said but he man had gotten out of his friends' grips and walked up to the man before grabbing Luffy from his grip and carrying her back to his seat and putting her in his lap. Zoro stared in slight shock but decided to ignore it knowing very well that he could get alone time with the girl later.

"Ace, you are a very protective older brother." Thatch remarked looking at the small girl who had now fallen asleep in the man's lap. The girl was so small compared to the pyro.

"Of course." Ace said it proudly as if it was only natural.

"Sister Complex." Marco said with a small smile looking at the girl who wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. The girl had her head on the crook of Ace's neck and had her arms loosely around her neck. The girl was in a small ball and looked more like a little kid then a pirate teen.

"You gonna stay here?" Shanks asked the three of them and having no problem with it.

Marco shrugged knowing that he could accept the offer and that Ace probably would have to since his sister wasn't going to be moved. "Oyaji won't mind." Thatch said looking at the small girl as well and smiling at her. For a pain in the ass and a reckless girl, she was really cute when she was asleep.

"Oi, what are you doing looking at my sister like that?" Ace asked wrapping his arms around the girl like the older brother he was.

"What, I'm a guy, I can say if a girl looks cute or not." Thatch said putting his hands up in defense before turning to Zoro who was glaring at him from his position on the floor.

"That's my girl you're talking about," the man said with a small pissed off look.

"Who says?" Ace asked the man.

"I got permission from both her parents." Zoro said with a small victorious grin.

"I'm her brother." Ace said it as if it beat parent.

* * *

In the morning Luffy woke up and looked at her still sleeping brother and then at the group of still passed out and semi drunken group. She smiled before going back to sleep against her brother's chest mainly because she was still tired and the fact that Ace still had her in a death grip.

* * *

"We have got to get out of here now."

The group looked at Nami who slammed a newspaper on the table in front of them. The headlines showed a picture of Luffy, wondering the streets in the snow meaning that it was taken after they had gotten her free. Above the words were large letters that read WANTED.

"They know that Luffy is loose and are making it public that she needs to be caught." Nami said seriously but Luffy just laughed.

"They knew who I was after the game." Luffy said simply.

"Luffy you weren't a slave who was known to have defied the World Nobles or that you were the daughter of Dragon." Nami said trying to get it through the girl's thick head.

"… AH that's right, Dragon's my dad. I totally forgot about that." Luffy said putting a hand behind her head and laughing half heartedly.

"THIS ISN'T A LAUGHING MATTER!" Nami yelled at the girl but Luffy just looked at with a smile. "You're dad is the most dangerous man in the world. How can you not care?"

"He doesn't have anything to do with me." Luffy said simply. "I have new dads now and a new family and friends. I neither hate nor like him. As long as he stays out of my way and doesn't piss me off then we're all good."

Nami looked at Luffy before frowning and sitting back down. Luffy had a point with what she had just said. It took a while for the girl to get really angry at someone and even if Luffy had enemies, they were always either self claimed hatred or they had really pissed Luffy off.

"You still won't be able to go around like normal." Marco said looking at the paper.

"Why not?" Luffy questioned and the man sighed.

"With this, bounty hunters and marines, along with random people on the street with phones will be trying to get you." Thatch said trying to explain the position that she was in.

"Is that any different then how it was at school?" Luffy asked and Nami hit Luffy in the head.

"At school they wanted to put you in detention not a jail cell." The red head said before sitting back down once again.

"Luffy-san has a point though." Brook said drinking tea once again. "It isn't anything new for a pirate."

"We still need a place that can't be accessed by anyone to hide at though." Nami said thinking hard.

"Wait, what's wrong with just staying here or going on about our normal business?" Usopp asked and Nami sighed.

"If Senshou-san were to stay here then she would most likely get caught." Robin said simply while flipping through her book. "It will be dangerous for all of us so we should have a place where we can hide but still be able to get access to the outside world."

"School." Sanji said thinking back to everything that was there. "The high school has computers and everything we need, plus no one would expect us to be hiding there since it's out and being teens we wouldn't want to go back there anyway."

"That makes sense but how do we get in it and be able to get food?" Nami asked remembering that the cafeteria and culinary arts classes got rid of all food so that it didn't spoil over the break.

"We have four teachers who work there and we can always go out and buy food if needed." Zoro said simply.

"It feels like we're in a zombie apocalypse movie." Luffy said with a small chuckle.

"I've been though one before." Usopp said and Chopper and Luffy looked at the man in admiration.

"Okay, so how is that going to work?" Ace questioned the plan.

"We'll figure that out later. We need to get ready for this." Nami said standing up and looking at the crew. "We have no choice but to hide right now."

"School was always our hell before." Usopp said with a sigh.

"Who knew that it would be saving us." Sanji said with a small smile.

"We still have that one place though." Chopper said and Zoro grinned.

"We can always go to our sanctuary." Luffy said and the crew agreed. That would be the place to go if all else failed, for they were the only ones who could get there.

* * *

There was a meaning behind the name for this fiction and here it is. Well the beginning at least. I think the story might have just made it to the climax and I really like Zombie Apocalypse type deals. Me and my sister along with her girlfriend each have a little job we get to do in a small RP we're doing.I'm the Zombie Hunter and we even have ID cards and this is really off topic but I hope you liked this chapter.


	28. Apocalypse Survivors

Chapter 28 Apocalypse Survivors

"Straw Hat to Sogeking, come in Sogeking."

"Sogeking here, we are an all go Straw Hat. Cotton Candy Lover, you in?"

"Cotton Candy Lover here and can I change my name?"

"Sorry Cotton Candy Lover, that's a no can. You in Pirate Hunter?"

"Oi, why the hell am I doing this?"

"You're supposed to say Pirate Hunter in."

"Lu-I mean Straw Hat, why the hell are we doing this?"

"Cat Burglar here and Sogeking this is the stupidest idea ever. Devil's Child what do you think?"

"I find this fun Cat Burglar, what about you, Black Leg-san."

"Anything for you Devil's Child-chwan."

"What was that?"

"Ah, I love you the most Cat Burglar-swan."

"Stay away from my girl."

"Cyborg-san why are we doing this again?"

"Just Bones-san, we are practicing in case of an emergency."

"Then why are we here?"

"Fire Fist we are doing this for fun."

"Oi, then what about me?'

"Phoenix is here so that Fire Fist doesn't do anything stupid."

"Point but how the hell did you even get into the school?"

"Don't ask."

"Is there any reason why I'm here?"

"Now that I think about Thatch doesn't have a cool nickname."

"We should call him pompous."

"Straw Hat that is brilliant."

"I like it."

"SHUT UP Marco!"

"You just failed."

Luffy looked at the den den mushi and laughed as Ace and his friends began to have an argument. She was sitting in her old math classroom and was right underneath the windows in the classroom. It was still daylight out, even though it was kinda late and the lights were all out.

Everyone was scattered throughout the school and each were hiding and had a plan for escape in case of an emergency. They weren't in one right now, but that didn't mean that they couldn't practice. They were having fun while doing this and for some reason were able to get Ace, Marco and Thatch involved in it as well.

Luffy smiled as she looked up at the ceiling of the classroom, slightly glancing at the sky that was beginning to darken from lack of sunlight. She leaned back and just listened to the arguments that were being played over the small snail phone next to her. This was fun, a lot of fun; she never wanted this to end.

* * *

"So we have enough food for three weeks and five in case of an emergency." Sanji said as they sat in the library and discussed what was going to be going down.

"The government will most likely be searching everywhere for Luffy." Zoro said as said girl just sat and watched, trying not to fall asleep at the meeting. "We will have to keep our guard up."

"We won't be able to exit the school unless it is absolutely necessary." Robin said as she flipped through old books that came from the back of the library. "How will we get food?"

"We will have to figure that out, now that I think about it, we won't be able to exit the school." Sanji said as he thought of what would happen if they got suspicious.

"We have to figure that out within a week." Nami said putting out a basic floor plan of the school, one that was passed out to all students. "We need to figure out every corner of this school."

"We'll have to figure out which is the best ways to get through and which parts are weak in case of an explosion." Usopp said glancing at the map that only held where stairways and classrooms were. "Luckily the whole school is connected minus sheds and clubrooms."

"We need a better map of the place though." Franky said as they looked at where Nami was pointing.

"Nami-san, is something in the music room?" Brook asked. "And may I see your panties?"

"LIKE HELL!" Nami said kicking the man before going to back what she wanted them to do. "The music room has a stage in it. We don't need that right now and it might hide something."

"But the music room is on the third floor." Luffy said utterly confused. "What could it hide underneath it?"

"We have the way to get to the roof." Nami said and Luffy hit her fist into her hand.

"Brook, we need you to check every inch of that classroom." Nami said and Brook said he would. "This goes for you too Franky and Robin would you mind helping me check out old books?"

"Already doing so Navigator-san." The woman said closing another book and picking up a thicker and dustier one.

"Ace and the guys won't be able to come by anymore because that would be way to suspicious." Usopp said becoming a little depressed at the fact that they wouldn't have strong guys with them anymore.

"Ace and Marco are really nice." Chopper said happily remembering the two men. "Thatch is really funny as well."

"Luffy, you need to go around classrooms with Zoro and Sanji and began to search them as well." Nami said and the girl cheered.

"EEHH~ does that mean me and Chopper are by ourselves?" Usopp asked knowing what was coming next.

"Fine," Nami said with a small sigh, "Sanji you go with the two idiots."

"HAI~ Nami-swan!" the blonde said with a heart in his eye.

"Don't ditch the mission and have sexy time." Nami said pointing finger at Zoro and Luffy. Luffy laughed while Zoro blushed and tried not to kill the red head.

"We meet here at midnight." Nami said and the group instantly broke apart. "Try to stay away from windows."

"Why?" Luffy questioned before she and Zoro exited the library.

"If someone spots you, we will get caught." Usopp said and Luffy gave an understanding look though they doubted that was it.

"Yosh, let's go find the secret passageway!" Luffy said rushing down the hallway at full speed and forgetting about hiding.

* * *

"How do you know it's going to be a passageway?" Zoro asked as he and Luffy went through the gym locker room.

They had been able to find all the combinations and were currently trying every single one and seeing if anything happened. Luffy looked at the man confused and Zoro sighed at the girl's forgetfulness.

"How do you know what we're looking for is going to be a passageway like the one to the roof was?" Zoro asked and a smile crept on Luffy's face.

"Just a feeling. I mean we found one that leads to the roof that can't be accessed by any normal means, there has to be more of them leading to other places." The girl said opening the final locker room on the guy's side and the two decided to check the gym since they already had the girl's done.

* * *

"Yohohoho, this stage is really heavy." Brook said as he pushed the now folded up stage that filled half the room to the other half so that he could see what was underneath it.

It took the skeleton a while and he had to drink milk a few times after cracking his back a few times because he's Just Bones. "SKULL JOKE!" Brook said as he laughed again and moved the stage completely out of the way.

"AAAHHHH SKELETON!" Brook screamed as he saw one lying on the ground and looking up at him. The man fell backwards before noticing that it was a mirror that was placed on eh floor. "Ah that was me. That really scared me though it was so realistic."

The skeleton bent over and ran a hand across his reflection then realized that the bones went right through it instead of just over it. This once again freaked out the gentleman and he ran out of the room and in the direction of the library to tell Robin and Nami what he had found.

* * *

Franky sighed as he went through the last bit of the shop room, in the end finding nothing but failed experiments and tools. The only secret compartment was the one he built to hide the Adam would that he had used to build their ship with which was now in the safe keeping of Rayleigh until further notice.

He closed the last shelf and turned to the closed blinds that covered the windows in the room. He walked over to them and peeked out to stare at the back of the school. He glanced at the vacated track fields that were covered in snow and then at the club rooms that were equally covered.

People weren't walking or driving by because of the snow that had stopped for the time being but was still piled on the ground three feet deep. A small child would get lost in the stuff so people were told to stay indoors and even government companies were forced to close due to the snow.

This was the worst snow of the island and no one was sure how it was going to end. Power was already out in a third of the island and water was practically frozen. Heaters were sold out and if it wasn't for Franky and Usopp, they themselves would be freezing their asses off. They got basic electrical needs running, but there was going to be a limit to how long it was going to last.

The man turned around and the sound of the blinds going back to place rang through the room that seemed to be quieter than normal. Franky remembered the sounds of laughing students and the sounds of them trying to fix everything and a small smile came to his lips.

"Pirates really do leave a lot of things behind." He said before exiting the classroom.

* * *

"Hey Sanji, why are we checking the kitchen?" Usopp asked as he opened the oven and looked through it thoroughly.

"We have to check every inch of this school." The blond said going through the fridge which had a limited amount of food in it. "Tomorrow you guys have to look by yourself because I have to come up with a way to get food to us before Luffy-chan eats it all."

"Why do you have to do it?" Usopp asked not wanting to go through the school with Chopper alone and without one of the monster trio.

"Because I'm the chef." Sanji said and Usopp sighed knowing that the man was right. Chopper opened a door in the island that was positioned in the middle of the kitchen and climbed in. "Find anything Chopper?"

"Not yet but, hey there's something on the floor." The reindeer said crawling out and looking at the two older teens. "It feels like a door."

"That must lead to something." Usopp said as Sanji pulled out a match and lit the cupboard revealing what Chopper had been talking about.

They looked at the handle that was in the floor and then at each other. A smile crept on Chopper's face at realization that he had found something that might be important. The two other teens quickly got down as the sound of someone running towards the kitchen came to their ears. They closed the door in the island and then the one at the floor and closed it. Seconds later the door to the island was open but it revealed nothing before it was closed once again.

"Damn they are good at hiding."

* * *

AHAHAHAHA This was too much fun to do. I love zombie apocalypse type deals and this proves it as well. in my ranking Pirates beat Ninjas and Zombies beat Pirates. Zombies are the only things I will agree beat Pirates. Anyway, I hope you liked the little twists i have added and a mysterious person in the school! hope you liked.


	29. HideNSeek

Chapter 29 Hide-n-Seek

Sanji lit another match as the first one had gone out and the three teens looked around the room that they had discovered though it was more of a wide tunnel that was dug out. It was similar to old mining tunnels with the planks of wood that held it up and the rough ground though there weren't any railway tracks for carts which suggested that it wasn't an old abandoned mining tunnel.

Sanji glanced around before finding an oil lamp and picking it up before noticing that oil was still in it. The teen lit it and looked at the other two who had no problem not hiding their fear of whatever they had found.

"Someone has been down here recently." Sanji said as he glanced at the tunnel and began to move towards it.

"Wh-where are you going?" Usopp asked following the man with Chopper right behind him.

"To figure out where this leads to." Sanji said simply allowing his cigarette to just sit in his mouth as he continued to walk.

"Shouldn't we call Nami?" Chopper asked and the blonde glanced back at the two of them before sighing a bit.

"Can't tell her until we figure out what this is. Besides, Luffy-chan will probably want to go exploring if we tell her that we just found a tunnel." Sanji said and Usopp had to agree with the man. "So we figure out what is down here and then report, besides I doubt that the person who had gone into the kitchen isn't still around. For all we know he might even know about this passage way."

"T-then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Usopp said rushing forward and getting in front of Sanji who smiled with a small sigh and followed the long nosed boy with Chopper.

* * *

"I'm bored Zoro." Luffy said as she laid on one of the beams that were connected to the ceiling and walls of the gym. Zoro sighed as they tried the different panels in the ceiling once again in case they missed something though that wasn't likely.

"After this we have to check the classrooms." Zoro said and Luffy turned onto her stomach and looked at Zoro who gave her a questioning look.

"Let's check my math classroom first." The girl said and Zoro raised an eyebrow in question. "I get this feeling that there's something in there."

"A feeling?" Zoro asked and Luffy nodded.

"Instinct and smell." The girl said and Zoro smiled with a small sigh.

"So either you're on to something or someone hid food in their desk again." Zoro said and Luffy laughed before jumping down and easily landing on the floor with Zoro right behind her and the two exited the gym.

* * *

Franky went through the classroom that Robin taught history in and scratched his head as he couldn't find anything. The cyborg was about to leave when a shadow fell across the door making him flinch. There was no time or space for Franky to hide so the man put his fist up, ready to strike whoever walked into the classroom.

The door handle clicked and Franky shot his metal fist forward and contacted something though it took him a second too late to figure out that it had been deflected. The cyborg stopped when he realized that he had been stopped by Luffy who had forced his fist beside her head and Zoro who had one of his swords out and was ready to strike.

"Ah, sorry about that Mugiwara." Franky said and both teens dropped their guard.

"I told you that the closed doors were ones that were already checked." Zoro said and Luffy pouted.

"Actually, closed doors _are_ ones that still need to be checked but I was just finishing this one so I hadn't opened the door yet." Franky said as he left the classroom with them and kept the door open.

"Did you guys find anything?" Franky asked and the two shook their heads no and then glanced around the halls.

"Did you hear something?" Luffy asked and the three stayed silent as the sound of footsteps echoed through the halls.

"That isn't any of ours." Zoro said not recognizing the sounds of the footsteps. "Get into the air ducts!"

* * *

The sound of a person walking came closer and the figure of an unknown intruder walked through the halls. The man stopped and looked down one hall and then another before choosing one and walking through it. He stopped by a classroom that was wide open and looked around before looking at the ceiling.

Zoro and Franky quickly looked away even though Luffy just stared at the man that walked away. Luckily from the position she was at, it was impossible for her to be seen. Franky carefully removed the vent when the footsteps disappeared and Luffy went upside down before gracefully landing without any noise.

Franky and Zoro followed, not as silent but as quiet as possible. "How the hell are you able to walk and jump around like that?" Franky asked and Luffy chuckled a bit before glancing in the direction that the man had disappeared to.

"I wonder why Papa is here." The girl said and the two men looked at the confused girl.

* * *

Brook walked into the library and spotted Robin and Nami in a corner with a stack of books older than him and walked over to them. The two women looked up and smiled at the skeleton, wondering if he had any news for them and listened as he spoke of what he had found.

"So you found a mirror that reflects a 3D image?" Robin asked and Brook nodded as the two began to think about what it could be.

"I don't see any importance for it but we will have to wait and see what everyone else finds to be sure. Thanks Brook." Nami said and the skeleton bowed before looking up and turning around.

"I believe that we have company." The afro wearing skeleton said and the two girls flinched and looked at the panel doors of the library entrance before quickly scattering into hiding.

Nami ducked behind the chairs and waited with her Clima Tact ready in case using it was necessary. Robin hid behind a panel with her arms crossed and Brook hid behind a bookcase and was prepared to climb it if an aerial attack was needed. The sounds of the door closing and unfamiliar footsteps entered the library and Nami gripped her den den mushi and slightly glanced at Robin who nodded.

"I know very well that you are hiding in here and it would be easier if you were to come out."

The three of them flinched as the voice that said the words was easily recognized and they all three glanced out of their hiding spots to see the last man they had expected to show up here.

* * *

"We're back and we found squat." Luffy said happily as she, Franky and Zoro walked into the library.

"That's because you couldn't remember where your old math room was." Zoro said and Luffy laughed.

"I'll find it tomorrow." The girl said glancing at the four people in the library. "Hi Father!"

"Luffy, do you know how to take anything seriously?" Mihawk asked and Luffy began to laugh.

"I'm always serious." The girl said and her crew sweat dropped and questioned whether or not the girl knew what it meant to be serious.

"Senshou-san doesn't seem to be surprised at Mihawk-san's appearance here." Robin said with a small chuckle and Luffy nodded.

"He passed under us when we were hiding in an air vent." The girl said and the two men behind her stared at the girl's back.

"Who the hell did you know that it was Mihawk? We couldn't see anything about him." Zoro questioned and Luffy smiled.

"I recognized his footsteps." The girl said and Mihawk nodded as if it was only natural for Luffy to be able to do so.

"Oi guys, we found something!"

The group turned to Sanji, Chopper and Usopp who walked into the library with satisfied faces. The three noticed Mihawk and questioned it but noticed that everyone else was calm and calmed down themselves.

"What is it Sanji?" Nami asked and the man turned to his girl with a heart in his eye.

"I must leave soon so if you may, I would like to speak first." Mihawk asked and the group nodded and the man began.

"I came here to test you on how well prepared you were in case of an emergency." The man said and everybody had their attention on him. "From what I could tell, you had decent amount of thoughts on when and how to hide but remember that the people who are looking for you aren't as kind as me and won't hold back on their searches."

"You need to get better at hiding your presence and better at hiding in general. I am aware of the fact that this is only your first day but you never know when the enemy is going to attack so you need to be prepared no matter what." Mihawk continued and the group stayed silent. "Use the school as if it were your territory and nothing else."

"The base is our territory." Luffy said and Mihawk looked at his adopted daughter who smiled. "We ruled this school and we still do."

"We know this school by its halls and such but we can get it down to the last nail in a matter of days." Usopp said and Franky agreed.

"We may have only been here for a year or two, but we know exactly what we need to do." Nami said and the man nodded before aiming for the exit.

"Just make sure that you stay on your toes." Mihawk said before disappearing and leaving the teens to discuss other matters on their own.

"What did you guys find?" Zoro asked Usopp when Mihawk was gone and the long nosed teen glanced at Zoro before remembering what it was.

"We found a passage in the kitchen." Usopp said and the group put their attention on the three teens.

"In the island there is a trap door that leads to what looks like to be an old mining tunnel." Sanji said and everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "We followed it to see if there was anything useful about it and it has been used recently because there was a lamp with oil still in it though there was very little."

"So it's a mystery tunnel." Luffy said and Zoro sighed.

"No it's that hidden passageway you were talking about." Zoro said and Luffy smiled at the fact that she was right.

"Well we followed it and the place led to a storage chamber that was full of preserved food as if it had been placed their in case of a situation like this." Sanji said and a frown appeared on Nami's face.

"That is too much of a coincidence." Nami said and they looked at the girl. "There is no way for food to be down there around the same time that we are hiding here."

"Navigator-san has a point. We might have someone else who has claimed this school as their own during the breaks." Robin said and the crew fell silent.

"Well, this school is our turf; if someone is trying to take over, well then we just have to get rid of them." Luffy said and the group nodded all becoming pumped and a bit more courageous.

* * *

Ah I love this and am having too much fun but that is okay. Yes Mihawk was the person who was looking for them and once again another intruder has come. Do not expect anything pass maybe five this afternoon from any of my other fictions. I am being to the hell we all know as Homecoming. Well for me it is hell because I have to wear a dress but i have been able to threaten my sister enough to prevent her from posting any pictures of it. Anyway on with the updates. If you read some of my others you already know but I'm posting this in every fiction:

I will be updating every story on the weekends due to mass amounts of homework that I am receiving. I may post one or two during the weekday but even so I will update every weekend. Hope you liked this fic and see you later^^


	30. When We First Met

Chapter 30 When We First Met

_"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"_

_"Oi, don't just fall asleep here onii-chan."_

_"Come on onii-chan we need to go hunting!"_

_"Onii-chan I'm hungry where's the food?"_

_"Onii-chan can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_"Ace-nii, I don't care what they call me. I'm free now!"_

Ace opened his eyes and looked at ceiling above him before sighing and rolling on his side though he couldn't go back to sleep. The images of Luffy as she had been growing up with him to the day that that happened and when he had seen her after so many years, they all filled his brain. His little sister, the one he had protected for so long had grown up and was in trouble.

But this time it wasn't a local punk who had the nerve to pick on her or a lion that tried to eat her. This time her enemy was the World itself. The thing that wanted her dead was the very same thing that they had vowed to run from and to disobey with all their might. Luffy was being hunted by the thing she wanted to deny the most in the world.

The black haired man sat up and looked out the window of his apartment before sighing and running a hand through his wet hair. Had he had a nightmare and not remember what it had been about? Ace shook his head and stood up before walking around his little apartment, looking for anything that could get his mind off of his sister.

Sure with the time of day he could easily go and see her but that wasn't the best idea and even his Devil's Power wasn't going to be stopping this snow. Ace sighed as he grabbed a cup of coffee and watched the world outside his own though it held little interest to him. Ace closed his eyes once again and went back to the thoughts of when he had found Luffy once again. He had been found by Marco and brought to Whitebeard and when he was fifteen, he found a twelve year old Luffy, swinging by herself with a large grin on her face.

_*Flashback*_

_"La la la la la la la~!" _

_Ace looked up at the voice as he walked home from the high school that he was attending. Even though he didn't want to, Oyaji had told him that he was to stay in school and Ace had agreed. The young voice belonged to a small kid but when Ace looked around he saw nothing more than a boy on the swing set at the park._

_It was already getting dark and the boy was by himself and even though it was late, the kid seemed to have no intention of going home. Ace found himself unable to help but wonder if the kid was okay and walked over to him noting the over sized straw hat on the kid's head. Ace walked pass the kid and smiled at him before looking at the small boy who looked up at him with large brown eyes._

_Ace stepped back as he looked at the small face again and his heart wretched at how familiar the two of them were. The small boy's face lit up as he looked at Ace again and Ace stood frozen as the boy tackled him in a hug. Ace looked at the small boy and the kid looked up at him, the hat that he wore fell of revealing a mass of messy black hair._

_"Ace-nii~!" the boy said happily and Ace's eyes widened before he looked at the boy once again. "ONII-CHAN!"_

_The kid buried his face into the jacket that Ace was wearing and Ace found himself wrapping his arms around the small kid when a smile came to his freckled face. "Lu-Luffy?" Ace asked and the small kid looked up at him with a smile, tears coming from the large eyes on her face._

_"LUFFY!" Ace knelt down and hugged the girl tighter and he felt tears come from his eyes even though he would deny it. "I'm so glad that you're okay."_

_"Same here." Luffy said looking at her big brother with a childish smile but tears still came out. "I thought that you were dead."_

_"Don't go killing me off." Ace said bopping Luffy on the head but the girl just laughed and cried as she clung onto Ace even more._

_"Where are you living?" Ace asked and Luffy smiled at him before biting into the crepe that he had bought for her. _

_"I'm living with Shanks and the guys. I can call him Dad and Mihawk Father." The girl said and Ace looked at her face as the girl smiled happily about the new family she had begun to live with._

_"That's good." Ace said messing Luffy's hair up. "Do you have any friends?"_

_"YUP!" Luffy said happily and Ace laughed as Luffy continued. "We even started our own pirate crew."_

_"Eh, so you're in one too?" Ace asked and Luffy looked at her brother with a nod. "I got in one myself."_

_"Really? Who?" Luffy asked and Ace chuckled before looking at the darkening sky._

_"His name is Whitebeard. He's on the same level as Shanks though higher." Ace said and Luffy smiled. _

_"I'm glad I found onii-chan." The girl said and Ace smiled as Luffy wrapped her arms around him. "I'm tired."_

_Ace looked at the small girl who had fallen asleep and sighed. Luffy had finished her crepe but it was getting darker and he had no clue where she lived. The new family that Luffy lived with was probably worried about her and he couldn't do anything about it but wait and see if they were going to look for him. Ah, Marco and the guys were probably worried about him as well but he would have to explain it to them later.

* * *

_

_Ace glanced up at the man who was slightly out of breath and watching the two of them before smiling. The teen gestured to Luffy who was completely asleep and Shanks smiled as Ace handed her to him. Ace stood up and handed a piece of paper to the man after he had placed Luffy on his back._

_"Can you give this to Luffy when she wakes up?" he asked and Shanks nodded before grabbing the paper and putting it in his pocket._

_"Can I ask who you are?" Shanks asked and Ace smiled before walking away. "How did he know that Luffy was a girl?"_

_*End*_

Luffy opened her eyes wearily and turned on her side and looked at Zoro who was still asleep next to her before smiling. She had had a dream about Ace and she was happy about it. The floor of the library was cold so Luffy moved closer to Zoro and accepted his warmth before closing her eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

I think I have the 'make every update short disease'. No matter how hard I think, I can't make these really long and I apologize for that. I think I might be coming down with a bit of Writer's Block and I don't like that. AHHHHH I have no clue why I just yelled and I think that there was something else I was supposed to say but I can't remember what it was so... HOPE YOU LIKED^^


	31. It Begins

Chapter 31 It Begins

Two pairs of eyes shined as they stared at the unsuspecting prey in front of them. The black circles stared in hunger for it was their first meal in days and they were on the verge of death. The figures moved silently but quickly as they kept in line for what awaited them at the end of the hall. The two figures moved forward, preparing to attack on the unsuspecting food, ready to feast and…

"What are you to doing?" Nami asked the two idiots. "You are supposed to be getting food out of the cellar?

"Oh come one Nami!" the long nosed boy said looking up at the girl. "We're trying to make this less boring."

"Do it right!" the red head said and Chopper and Usopp booed before climbing down the ladder. "Honestly, those two need to get serious."

Nami glanced over at Luffy and Zoro who were half hidden behind a few desks in one of the classrooms. Luffy was sitting in Zoro's lap and the man had his arms wrapped around the girl, slightly going up her shirt. The two were in a lip lock and a tick mark formed on Nami's face as she shoved the desks out of the way and interrupted the young couple.

"Okay you two." The girl said and the two of them looked up at her. "You can have sex when we aren't trying to stay alive."

"You are really pushy." Luffy said and Nami grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged the girl away.

"Zoro go work with Sanji." the woman said. "I know that if I let you stay with Luffy, you two will never let go of each other."

"Sounds like you don't want something to happen between you and dart brow." Zoro said and Nami sent him a glare.

"Just get to it." Nami said before slamming the door and leaving Zoro by himself.

* * *

"Have we found where they are hiding yet?" Sengoku asked and the marine nodded.

"Yes sir, it took us a while but we learned a lot about the girl." The marine said and Sengoku looked up at him.

"Speak." The man said and the marine did.

"She had been able to survive the incident and floated to the main island. There, Red Hair Shanks and Juracule Mihawk picked her up. They heard her story and came up with the idea of hiding who she was by giving her Ben Beckman's surname and she hid as a boy. Because of this, Mugiwara had been able to hide who she was and gained fame until the Game occurred." The man said and Sengoku paused him.

"So it was due to the help of pirates and the people around her." the admiral said before sighing a bit. "That girl has incredible luck, but this time it is going to end."

The man pressed a button on his desk and the three admirals walked into the room and stared at the fleet admiral. Akainu seemed to the one most eager to get a chance at the straw hat wearing girl for twice she had gotten away from him.

"You three are t go to the school and capture, alive, all of the pirates. I want them all alive, especially Monkey D. Luffy." Sengoku said. "The Celestial Dragons want her back."

the three admirals nodded before exiting the office and preparing for the attack that they had planned. Sengoku sighed before looking out the window after dismissing the other marine. His goat came up beside him and Sengoku handed the animal a picture of Luffy when she was small, right before Akainu attacked her and her brothers. The man glanced up as Garp entered the office and stared at his old friend who turned to him.

"Do you disapprove of the plan?" the Buddha asked and Garp shook his head.

"I cannot deny that placed Luffy in that jungle with those boys to hide her from the world." The man said. "But now, she has fame and the fact that it is impossible to hide her is relevant. She will have to survive with this fact."

"Your granddaughter is strong and has the devil's luck." Sengoku said and Garp laughed.

"Without those, she would never been born in this world." The man said before excusing himself. "I know you plan on capturing her alive, so if you somehow manage to, please allow me to see her before you give her to the noble."

"Of course." Sengoku promised and Garp left. "You are quite the father."

* * *

"Okay, I say that if someone were to attack here, we can always avoid it by going here." Luffy said in the library.

"But wouldn't that be pushing us into a corner?" Usopp asked.

"Why not fight them head on?" Zoro questioned.

"Maybe we can do a sneak attack." Chopper thought.

"Yohoho this is so much fun." Brook stated.

"What are those idiots doing this time?" Nami asked and Robin chuckled slightly.

"It appears that they are strategizing." The black haired woman said.

"But why are they doing it for a board game!" the teen asked. "Why can't they be this serious about our current situation!"

"Ah let them be girlie." Franky said and Nami sighed. "Though I do have to agree with Zoro-bro and attacking them before the attack us would be better."

"I repeat, consider our current situation." Nami said not impressed.

"I am I am." Franky said and the two women looked at him. "We've been in this school for years and over the last few weeks, we know the best ways through it. If we can figure out when and where they are attacking, we can get an upper hand on the marines."

"I see, the marines might think that they have the upper hand." Robin said. "But we know very well that they could know exactly where we are."

"So, we are more likely to know what is going to happen and where to go in case they do attack." Nami said smiling. "Franky keep an eye on the game that they are playing on the blue prints of the school. For all we know, some of their strategies might be useful."

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER TO UPLOAD! I was so busy and had a writer's block and I couldn't think of anything for this story but I hope this is good^^


	32. Deleting this Account

Hey everyone, this is 7Saix-Puppy7, I am sorry that for the past year I have been inactive, things happened and my fanfictions became my last priority as well as things that I wasn't too proud of. I realized how bad my writings were and decided that I would stop. Later on I got back into writing however I made a new account and created a new OC. I completely forgot about this one.

I came here to tell you that I plan to delete this account. However, some of the stories will be rewritten and posted onto my new account. This story,Run For the Highschool, will not be rewritten. This one did not really have a plot and had way too many holes in it. The story was going to end where they were chased to the roof by Akainu, all but Robin, Franky, Chopper and Nami died. Years later Robin tells her and Franky's child about the adventure that they had when they were teachers in highschool.

However other stories will be rewritten and posted on my new account. My new account is xXBorn-A-PirateXx which is also my DeviantArt username if we wish to see that. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
